Sweet Dreams
by XsaffyX
Summary: It's the Forth of July and America is holding an emergency meeting, that England has to attend despite his declining health. What will happen when he arrives? Turns into Nations VS Bosses. Warning countries death and a little lemon. Romance blooms for different nations USxUK,GerITa and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is a sort of an introduction. It is England's POV and some people might think some bits are UsUk though it is more parent/child. This is my first time doing this so if I have made any mistakes tell me. Thank you for reading, reviews and PM's are welcome. **

**Hope you have a great day xx**

* * *

It was the Fourth of July and England's plane had just landed. It was going to be great, he would be in Italy and maybe for once maybe the pains will not come. He would enjoy the gorgeous beaches with a transparent ocean trying to devour the soft sand in between his toes; the back streets though dangerous were friendly with plenty of quite cafes to read his novels to his heart content and best of all he was far away from _him_. His shoulder felt some sort of pressure causing him blink twice causing the images in front of him disappeared, to revel a modern airport in New York.

"Are you alright?" A security guard who was guiding him asked, England's eyesight flickered to his shoulder to see a tanned hand placed their before looking at the concerned young man whose name he did not bother to ask for.

"I am perfectly fine thank you." England huffed moving forwards letting the hand slide off his thin shoulder, he could not afford to look fragile in his already deteriorating state. Why now he thought looking up to the grey ceiling, his boss told him an emergency meeting had been called and it was compulsory for all the nations to go even micro-nations had to attend, personally he wandered why his boss was so hell bent on sending him here. He knew it would be more embarrassing for the UK to send him there then to send the prime minster in his place. There was also the thing about the micro-nations have to go as well why do they need to come were the ex-nations also going to be their also? His mind was fuzzy like static on a television as was his sight; he was staggering throughout the airport trying not fall flat on his face. His mind full of doubts of what was to come.

* * *

England got through the airport in a matter of minutes and was hurried into a black porch. He was glad for once to be a nation. He felt pity for all the humans who had go through the stress of the airport after such a long flight. He was dropped off a few minutes later with a heavy hand luggage bag which he used to help him stay up right while walking. As soon as he shut the car door the porch raced off and in a matter of seconds could no longer be seen. America's mansion was near the airport but surprisingly was on its own in this huge city or maybe it was just he bought all the land around here, England noted surveying his surroundings. It was modern, artistic and was defiantly a very creative design. The steel pieces intertwined with one another like the ArcelorMittal Orbit Tower. He never knew he was into this kind of art but then I guess they were not that close anymore and he had changed over the time they had been separated. It was made of steel and glass that he assumed was bullet proof. He sighed knowing he would have to move sooner than later. He walked up to the gates which were the only entrance he could see, the rest of the property was guarded by fences that seemed like they reached the sky. They were made out of iron painted black with red spikes along the top in a row which seemed out of place in front of such a modern and artistic house. Well that's welcoming he thought not wanting to be caught in one of those. He pulled out a card that his boss had given him and scanned it, a light barely visible on the gate doors lit up green and all that was left to do now was open the latch. He fumbled while trying to opening the latch eventually it opened and he began stumbling up the brick path, leading to the mansion. For a moment he came to halt, tress no longer swayed in gentle breeze, shadows took a break from moving with the sun and he could swear he could see a fire fly get closer it was becoming something else…

"Bonjour, mon ami." France announced loudly not noticing England off in a world in his world.

"Frog." He growled back annoyed that the spell had been broken and the fire fly was no longer visible, what was that fire fly, with his back still to France he started stumbling up the path once again. France was not happy with the reaction and jumped in front of him to get the brit's attention,

"Hey Eyebrows! W-what happened?" France's voice trailed off on his last words taking a step backwards, making no attempt on masking his shock. "Angleterre!" France cried reaching out as if not believing he was there. England's cheeks were sunken into his face, dark bags under his dull green eyes, lifeless in look and his forest green uniform two sizes too big. In fact the only reminder of his closest friend and worst enemy was his trade mark eyebrows.

"Ohonhonhon. But you know for a joke you're taking it to far, right? America, Prussia come out it is not funny." France laughed the smile not reaching his eyes as he looking around nervously as if someone would jump out at any minute. So they could laugh at him and then all get told off by Germany. To his horror his complaining only sent England to his knees.

"Please do not say his name." England's voice was hoarse as he pled to France. His left hand was clenching the spot above his heart.

"Are you alright? Of course not I will go help, no. America! America! America get your fat ass out here right now! You want to be a hero so why don't you show us. Are you scared? Yes your scared, scaredy cat ohonhonhon such a coward." France was rambling now having no idea what to do; countries do not get sick like this. His name stop it please, England pled but the words got no further than his head as searing hot pain spread flowed throughout his entire body. A whimper escaped his lips as his world turned black the last thing he saw was that bloody frog. The horror on his face, England thought, it was priceless. Serves him right after all these years, he laughed silently turning into sobs as his mind shuts down.

* * *

A flash of white light blinded him. Who is the bloody git who thinks it is polite to blind someone else with a flashlight he thought. Realisation hit him.

"God save the queen, I can see." He laughed the previous pain fleeing from his body. He stood up his cloths seemed to fit as they did a week ago but he seemed slightly smaller. Cheeking the surroundings he found himself in a dark area with a dim lighting though the source of the light he could not see. As he went to move even more lights appeared some brighter than others. They seemed to stretch forever into darkness. Cautious and confused he touched the one in front of him, it was the brightest one he could see. He poked it pulling his hand back quickly as he touched it. It felt warm, friendly even; he wanted to hold onto those feelings forever. Not cold and lonely but happy and loved. A small smile tugged his lips showing off his bright white teeth. His green eyes lit up and his cheeks held a healthy blush. The light floated closer until it swallowed him up but he did not mind he was dead anyway. At least this took away his pain and suffering, he would no longer be in the dark. Then a blur of colour flashed past his eyes as he felt himself falling. He started to worry he was descending faster and faster until _BANG_ his head smashed against something wooden. He fell into a bed and he seemed not to dent the headboard which was incredibly hard. He seemed fine physically but he still felt strange. It was like he was forgetting something but the same part that told him this, told him he did not want to remember anyway. He trusted this and let himself forget. He was a country he was bound to forget something he told himself denying that letting go was wrong. He was in America's house. England had built this house with his own two hands and he was rather proud of it. Though it was a simple wooden design, even the roof was wood, it took years to build and the second floor was especially hard to build but it was worth it. Being here felt like deja vu for some reason he was getting angry at himself now. He was honestly still half asleep and just needed to have a cup of tea that is all, he told himself. He finally finished making his cup of tea for some reason he expected it to be a lot simpler, he really needed to clear his head he was getting frustrated about all these stupid thoughts.

"Morning." America the size of a six year old bounced down the stairs.

"Morning", England replied slowly the tea helped to clear his thoughts. The last thing he remembers was tucking the little colony into his bed even though he knew he would most likely end up in his own.

"What type of pyjamas are those?" America asked scrunching up his face studying him.

"Must have been too dark to see what I put on, though I have to say I have never seen anything like these before and why did I put on boots?" England shrugged just as confused as the little boy. The pyjamas were made up of a dark green jacket with a black Sam Browne belt and dark green trousers tucked into brown knee high boots.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" America yawned looking half asleep.

"It is not early but I can think someone may be scared of ghosts appearing in the middle of the night." England bent down to ruffle the little boys head. The boy turned sheepishly, his cheeks blushing a little giving him a clear answer. He chuckled at the little boys silence and turned to climb upstairs.

"Operation start." Little America mumbled no to happy. After changing out of those strange clothes and eating a proper English breakfast with America. It may have been a bit burnt but that just makes it crispy he thought and America does not complain. Why did he care about this and what that frog bastard thinks? Wait the last time he saw France was ages ago anyway so why was thinking about this? And why all the sudden random thoughts?

"Dam." He complained out loud, allowing his frustration of these thoughts to show on his face for a moment, his mind kept coming up with random bloody stupid problems that he did not care about.

"England?" America pulled on his trouser leg. Immediately he was pulled out of the argument going on inside his head. "Can we go play, can we, can we?" America asked hopping foot to foot not standing still.

"America what have I told you about grammar it is can we go _outside to_ play." Americas hand no longer grabbed onto his trouser leg as he pouted. "Fine." England sighed unable to keep serious with the little boy any longer. America whooped and raced towards the door. "Though first do you want to change out of your pyjamas?" England asked, bursting out with laughter as the boy turned bright red and sprinted upstairs. He was soon back downstairs and running out the door,

"Wait for me." England called out running after him.

* * *

He chased the little nation all the way to the wheat fields which there were plenty of in America's country. Then he stopped the little boy who ran head first into the field was smaller than the wheat. England now had no idea where the boy was. He started to think of all the things that could happen; he could get lost and never find his way out or run into a bull they were dangerous if you annoyed them to much or even run off never to be France. Out of all of them the last one scared him the most, it made his heart miss a beat and shiver go down his spine as if someone walked over his grave. Luckily before England had a nervous breakdown the little boy came from behind and called out,

"tag!" Before disappearing again, England let out a sigh of relief before attempting to tag the boy back. They played tag and chase from then on till sunset.

"America come out were going home it is dinner time!" He shouted into the vast field hoping America was not too far away. After a few minutes America hugged the brit's leg. England picked him up and held him like a baby rocking him back and forth while singing a lullaby. America almost seemed to fall asleep.

"What's that over there?" He asked suddenly wide awake. Jumping over England's shoulders from his position in his arms it was not easy but America managed it.

"Wait America." England said already knowing he was not going to stop but made a pathetic attempt anyways.

"Hello friend." America waved. England looked up wondering who was there was it France or even Spain. His shoulder became less tense as he saw a bull. Wait a bull, England's thoughts screamed causing him to wince.

"America!" England ran over though if America heard him he choose to ignore it. America held the Bulls front two hooves and started spinning, as England did to the little boy sometimes. In a circle round and round a six year old and a fully grown bull. England stopped taking this in well at least I will not have to worry on him being bullied too much England thought. It was not normal for such strength as a nation. Finally England spoke up feeling sorry for the poor bull which looked terrified at what was happening, "Let him go America." England told the boy, he complied just not as England expected. The little nation let go off the bull mid circle and the bull went flying out of sight. America's gaze followed the bull with tears in the corner of his eyes sad to see his friend go. England scoped him up and flung him in a circle of his own letting America feel like he was flying. They both eventually feel to the ground laughing, the sun set long ago with the stars and moon now acting as lights. They lied there looking up at the sky. America's stomach rumbled his face going red once again today. "Someone's hungry well lets go back home for some dinner. It is way past your bedtime anyway." England told the yawning boy scooping him off the grass. Normally he would refused to be carried back he was a big boy but tonight he put up no fight as he struggled to keep his eyes open. When they got home America was asleep so England tucked him into bed kissing the boys forehead before going back down stairs. He made himself some dinner, washed up and had another cup of tea with some scones. After that he headed to bed sooner than normal, worn out from today.

* * *

When he woke up his head felt heavier with more information than before he ignored this feeling as he felt a bundle of heat clinging to his back. America had at some time in the middle of the night snuck into his room. He had already told him that as the size of an eight year old he needed to go to sleep by himself though he did not have the heart to scold the boy. He enjoyed his company to, the boy looked so cute asleep with that thought he blushed why was he thinking such things, America was a child. England somehow managed his way out of America's death grip and snuck out of bed. That boy was growing stronger every day, England was proud. He put the covers over the boy and walked out of the room. It had been three more hours until America woke up to find himself alone in the bed, his heart sunk. After getting changed he went downstairs to ask for breakfast to find England talking to himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked. England turned around shocked he did not want America to see this; he would think him crazy and ran away.

"I am um. I am talking to fairies." He closed his eyes ready to be ridiculed. Why did he say that? Why did he did he not lie? Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

"Really like the ones in the books that is so cool can I see them to?" America asked eagerly, England was so touched by the response and bent down and hugged America. He did not care that he could see fairies, he did not laugh in his face in fact he thought it was cool. His heart felt true happiness then. Nobody had believed him other than Norway and that was only because he could see them to.

"I am sorry but it is not up to me but within yourself whether you see them or not." He told the boy who looked sad. "But I can tell you about them." He told him looking to see if the boy was interested. He nodded a quick good-bye to the fairies that sensed it was their time to go.

"Yes." America nodded.

"Now where is your manners?" England asked though to be honest he did not care.

"Yes please." America said excited to hear stories from England. England pulled the boy onto his knee and with a smile and dived into the world of the fey describing things that America only half understood but nod his head anyway. One thing that caught his attention was,

"they are not all nice some try to take others into the other world where they will die. They take special little boys and girls most often, so never go near them America. It will not matter if you are a nation there is no coming back." England started into the blue boy's eyes in all seriousness trying to get him to understand. It was true; the fey world was a whole new playing field, one that even nations had no chance in. America understood and was terrified. If they took special people then what about England? He looked around frightened, someone could take him away and he never come back. He started to cry he did not want England going anywhere. "Do not worry America I will not let them get anywhere near you." England tried comforting the boy completely misunderstanding what was going on in America's head. After that England tried telling America about the nice ones but he did not care he was just worried the evil ones would steal England away. America followed England everywhere now never letting him out of his sight. England still thought he was scared and told him that he would be fine and if he was scared to call out his name and England would come rescue. America had a thought go through his head. He would be England's hero and rescue him from the evil fairies. He sort of forgot that unless they really tried that fairies could not be seen, it was getting harder and harder for fairies to show themselves and some found it impossible. England felt sympathy for them and offered them a home in England most declined not willing to leave but some did take the opportunity and headed to England were they could still be seen. It had been a month and England was getting tired of America's antics. "Seriously America I am just going to the toilet you will be fine." England told the boy wanting some privacy.

"Yeah but what about you." America asked tears falling down his face. "I do not want you to go England." England felt so evil for smiling but he could not help it the boy was so worried over him. He was an idiot for not realising it earlier.

"I will not be going anywhere. I do not want to go anywhere without you either, I know some magic of my own do not worry." He told the boy a tear falling down his own cheek. They both sat there crying, hugging each other and saying they were sorry. Until England realised he really did need to go to the loo and rushed to the bathroom leaving America some time to wonder off.

* * *

When England was finished and stood out the door he found an America who looked fifteen year old.

"W-what?" Momentarily shocked.

"You are finally back", America hugged him. He had been away, he thought, oh yes he just returned from a trip to England but it had only been a few years and yet America was taller than him.

"Well someone has done a lot of growing up." England hugged him back though a solitary tear fell down his face though he wiped it away before the young man in front of him could see it. "You have grown up so well." England sounded older for a second as he told America, feeling proud. America stepped out of the hug with a huge grin on his face.

"I have so much to show you." America grabbed the Brit's hand and dragged him along as he did when he was a child. England was glad that not everything has changed.

"I am here for three months so we have plenty of time." England ruffled America's hair as he did as a kid though he did not seem to mind.

"Is that all but we have not seen each other years." America pouted.

"I am sorry America but it was hard to get my boss to agree with three months if it were up to him I would not be here." England sighed running a hand through his messy blond hair.

"What? Well you're staying here and that is final." America told England in all seriousness.

"I will not argue with that." England laughed; he had a feeling that the happy times were going to end soon and did not want to leave. "So what were you going to show me?" England asked not wanting to waste any more time. America brightened up again.

"Well the stables and the town are first. It has changed so much you just have to see it." America said once again dragging the Brit along. England nodded along half listening, half looking around, things really had changed. America took him out to the back of the house were the stables were. In one of the pen a foul lied. "Well um I was getting another horse for you as yours had died." The young man stopped to let England process what had happened.

"Victoria had a good life." He said with a moment of sadness, America nodded before continuing.

"And um well I brought another horse. I left them both grazing together sometimes and um by the time I noticed the new horse was male Georgia was pregnant." He finished quickly going red. England looked at the boy and laughed.

"So you mistook my horse for a female what did you call him?" England was quite intrigued he wanted to know how badly things had gone wrong for the poor horse.

"That is um another problem." America was avoiding eye contact, laughing with his face going redder than it already was.

"Come on America spit it out." England was leaning forwards closer to the young man not wanting to miss the answer.

"Elizabeth." America mumbled. England had heard how could he not when they stood so close but wanted to tease the young man.

"I am sorry I could not here you. Could you perhaps say it again louder?" England asked not being able to hold back a laugh which he quickly turned into a cough.

"Elizabeth! You happy now?" America shouted upset. England could see America was still embarrassed over mistake and comforted the young man.

"It was a mistake anybody could have made do not worry about it America. I would worry more about your grammar." England told the young man trying to change topic.

"Thanks but my language is fine, it's yours that's funny." America told him defensively. England held his tongue not telling him English came from the UK.

"Well what about the town?" England reminded America not wanting to start off the trip with an argument.

"Yes, come on lets go it has changed a lot you've got to see it." America forgot all about the discussion from a few minutes ago. Despite his height and wealth as a country he was still naïve and childish, England thought a smile on his face appearing. "We will have to share a horse. Georgia can't leave Mary yet." America told him. England saddled Elizabeth and got on offering America a hand up. He took it and hugged onto England's waste leaning against England's back as Elizabeth galloped towards the town. They passed a few other town folk who they greeted politely before carrying on towards town. On the edge of town America jumped off greeting people while England tied Elizabeth to a fence. "Hey." He called out to a group of girls who swooned upon his sight.

"Hello Alfred." They called back. England knew America was a young man now but he still did not like the idea of him courting someone. It was not unknown for a nation to love a human, though it always ended bittersweet. He took the chance to survey the town; there were more shops and houses which had at least two floors. More people were milling around the streets to. America walked over to England.

"Hey Arthur come meet some of my mates." He directed him to a bunch of young blokes who we, where outside a bar. "Guys this is an old friend of mine Arthur." America told them he seemed very proud.

"Hello." England greeted them.

"Are you English?" A man with a mop of brown hair covering his eyes asked.

"Yes." England answered asking himself did he stand out too much.

"Wow come to flaunt your fancy ass off have you?" One of the older men snorted. Alfred glared at him and the man soon after he left mumbling a few swears. England was surprised. Did Americans dislike the English so much? Did America himself dislike him?

"Ignore Jefferson he's had a hard time recently from the tax's that's all so how do you two know each other?" Another man asked curiously.

"I found him as an orphan when he was young and raised him." England told them truthfully.

"Is that true Alfred mate, you never told us." Someone called out. America nodded looking to the ground. A few men went over and hugged the young man telling him they were sorry and some shook Arthur's hand thanking him and telling him he raised a good kid. They headed into the bar and to have a few drinks while playing darts. America held his liquor well unlike England who was drunk after just one mug. They laughed as they saw the brit drunk though after an hour so were the rest of them. They sang and danced looking like idiots. The young men considered England as one of their own. They chatted up the ladies and played darts though no one could aim as they were all too drunk. They all ended up siting down laughing and talking about life. England learnt of their families and what they did for a living. They asked about America as a child and he told them about bits and pieces much to America's dismay. Eventually when they sobered down a bit, from the help of the bartender who kept serving them water despite them ordering more beer. America told the guys he wanted to show England the rest of the town so they said there good byes and left. When they left the bar they realised they had missed lunch so America dragged England to a quaint little dinner.

"You have to try there food it's amazing and they have the best desserts." America rambled on and on. The boy's life seemed revolve around food. America opened the door and went inside England followed, it was a cosy place but very busy. America told him it was the best in town as they sat down at a table. They ordered their food, he decided to go for a chicken pie and they chatted about had America been doing and what he had planned for them to do while he was here. They ate and left a decent tip before America told him that he wanted to show him one last place.

"Where are we going now?" England asked.

"Wait and see." America laughed as England huffed impatiently; America planned to keep it a secret. He took him down several lanes and back alleys until they stood in front of a library.

"It has got bigger since I last saw." He said a smile on his lips, England loved to read books.

"That is not all." Alfred told him leading him inside. He took him to the new extension of the building where it had a whole section on the super natural. From books about fairies and magic to books in on selkie's and other mythological creatures. America personally did not believe in the stuff but he knew England did. England's mouth dropped scanning the selves nodding at several books his green eyes seemed to dance in delight while his smile showed off his pearly white teeth once again.

"This amazing thank you." He finally said to America who was proud of himself knowing that England was in love with it.

"Grab some books we have to head back; I do not want to leave Mary for too long." Alfred told him. Arthur ran of getting several books before returning.

"I am ready." He told him. "Are you sure?" America asked serious all of a sudden.

"Yes." England replied. The world around him disappeared along with the books and Alfred.

* * *

As a background started to create itself memories flooded into his head.

"Where have I been? Am I dead? Please do not tell me France saw me fall down; the frog would just tease me about it later." He said his thoughts out load not caring who heard. He felt something wiz past his ear. Causing him to looked up, he was in the middle of a battle field he grabbed a musket which was at his feet, not wanting to be there undefended. Bodies were scattered everywhere, the dying offering up their prayers before there world turned black. There was two sides, one in blue and the other in red who were losing considerably. England fell to his knees, it could not be that day anything but that. It cannot be this, please he pled to himself. The three America's from earlier on materialised in front of him.

"You said you were ready." The oldest said before disappearing.

"Just watch and maybe you will finally be freed." The second oldest told him next before disappearing himself.

"Forgive me." The youngest asked in tears before disappearing, he left behind the rain he bought with him.

* * *

England tried to move but found himself unable all he could do was watch the scene in front of him. Two people stood out. On in a red coat the other in blue they stood facing each other.

"We want are independence, our freedom!" The blue coat shouted.

"Bull shit, you are a hundred years too young to handle the burden of independence." The red coat laughed. "You could still stop this madness and come home." The red coat told him but they both knew they had already passed the line of no return.

"My home is my country." The blue coat told him as he charged with his musket raised. The red coat dodged the attack easily and tried to stab the blue; the blue swerved out of the way at the last minute then attacked the red again. The red lifted his musket up and sent the blue's flying. The blue was left without a weapon, the red put the musket at the blues throat. The blue swallowed knowing what was going to happen next; the blue coat closed his eyes to terrified to watch. Shacking he waited and when nothing happened he tentatively opened his eyes. The red was on his knees crying the musket on the ground. "What are you doing?" The blue asked uncertain if this was a trick.

"You are the one person that I cannot cut down even if it is to make your life easier, I am sorry." The red told the blue wondering where he went wrong.

"You used to be so big." The blue mumbled turning around. What the red did not see was the blue stopping another blue from killing him. "We have already won no more blood needs to be shed." He told the other blue coats who cheered. Turning his back to the red and walking away, leaving a trail of tears behind. England was able to move now. He just had to watch what he had been avoiding for over two hundred years. He had felt the pain of the colony splintering off. It was agonising not just the pain of a part of you being teared off but the feeling of betrayal. Though England knew now that it would have happened at some point, back then it felt like had been stabbed in the back and he felt the emotions rush over him. Suicide thoughts ran through his head. Maybe he was better off dead no one loved him anyway. No one wanted him, maybe if he hanged himself people would be happy. If he cut himself maybe America would come back. Now he knew better but the thoughts still ran into his head from what the red coat was experiencing. Though it was painful it helped in a way. He was facing what he had been avoiding for over years two hundred years. It was not like America was the only one to abandon him eventually his entire empire left him but America though independent did still care about him. All the times when he was drunk he would take him home and he did eventually help out in the world wars. He needed to put the past behind him he thought. Not just that he had to find a way out of here. Or at least to the Little America to say it was alright that it was bound to happen at some time and he was proud of him. He had grown up into a fine man not the little boy he fussed over but a decent man who was an equal.

"I will keep my word." He heard the second oldest of the trio speak before he felt himself being lifted upwards. The images around him blurred and turned into a flash of colour before he was once again was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

He was back in the real world but at first all he could do was listen.

"I have done all I can. I am sorry but unless we find China there is nothing we can do other than wait." He could here Japan state calmly. It was good to hear his old friend after what had just happened.

"Do you think magic caused this?" He barely heard a quiet voice, Canada he thought.

"For goodness sakes how many times do I have to tell you magic does not exist and the hero is never wrong." America told him calling himself a hero again.

"Amérique why do you find magic so unrealistic when you live with an alien." France was defending him he was shocked, he well also saying magic existed.

"He is called Tony and its completely different dude." America argued.

"Please don't argue." Canada pled.

"I have been meaning to ask, I am sorry but who are you?" Japan asked.

"Canada." France, America and Canada sighed. England laughed. Everybody in the room turned to look at him. He sat up, though he was leaning his back against the wall.

"I will go tell everybody." Yelled a Canada who was clearly excited and ran out of the room. Japan went up to him and did a quick a cheek up to see if he was okay.

"You are fine physically, what happened?" Japan asked calm yet impatient.

"I got stuck in my own memories." England told him, his voice lowering, looking down to avoid eye contact. Japan nodded and headed towards the door.

"The others need to know but I will be back." That left England with France and America.

"Are you alright?" America asked concerned. "I am fine we cannot die so easily." England waving away their concerns. Unnoticed by him France flinched.

"Stupid brit collapses during all this and says it is fine." France huffed. England knew something was off. America placed a hand on Frances shoulder and applied pressure which considering America's strength was going to leave a mark. France winced.

"Well, all that matters is that he finally woke up." America said. A burst of gunshots went off down the hall. "Switzerland." America said grinding his teeth visibly displeased.

"I am not stupid what is going on?" England demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?" America asked concerned.

"Your still recovering why should we?" France said at the same time worried about him though trying not to show it.

"He deserved to know it will hurt in the long run if don't tell him." America told France not wanting England to go through any more pain. He was a hero he should have been able to save him but he couldn't do anything but wait. He would not drag out the pain any longer.

"I have been stuck in my own memories and you know how bad some of them were France. I deserve to know." England frowned at France, so maybe most of them he experienced were nice. He could not tell what memories were real anymore and he still felt the pain the red coat felt. Most importantly if he did not play this card France would never tell him.

"You went through them all? Angleterre I am so sorry." France face softened. It was America's turn to be both confused and intrigued but he told carried on,

"We are on lock down." More gun fire went off in the room down the hall. France looked at them both before running out the room towards the sound and America continued darkly. "There trying to kill us off."

* * *

*ArcelorMittal Orbit Tower was built as a structure for the Olympics in London (2012)

*To find out what a Sammy Browne belt looks like: wiki/Sam_Browne_belt add www.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I realised I left out the link for the ArcelorMittal Orbit Tower so will put it in here . /arcelormittal-orbit. No one is dying in this chapter but in the next at least two countries will! Starts off as Canada POV. Some characters may be OOC notably Iceland and tell me if you want Sweden to speak normal it is hard to write (even if it's one line) so if you do not like I will not bother. These lines - - mean the POV changes**

**Have a great day x**

* * *

I ran through the shadowy corridor and slammed the door open.

"England is awake!" I shouted so everyone could here.

"Seriously, wow I was wondering if anybody would ever wake up." Denmark laughed though his shoulders were no longer so tense.

"What about Norway?" A quiet voice asked.

"Don't worry about your onii-chan Iceland, he will be fine!" Denmark patted Iceland on his back. Iceland flinched the Dane was stronger than he knew. Canada felt sorry for Iceland ever since his brother fell into a dream state he had been asking how Norway was, which considering his usual amount of talking was unusual to say the least. It was the most the Canadian had ever heard the Icelandic speak.

"Did he tell you what's happening?" Finland asked nervously.

"Um, I sort of ran out before I could ask." Canada hugged Kumajirou tightly starting to go back to his normal unnoticeable self.

"Don't worry bot it m' w'fe's just curi'us." Sweden put an arm round Finland who gave the Sweden a peak on the cheek.

"I did not mean to embarrass you." The fin went to comfort the Canadian feeling bad.

* * *

After that small talk was made, but after two weeks they did not have a lot to talk about. What they had to say had already been said. Most problems had been dealt with, as they had to live together and at first a lot of bickering accord. They knew all the countries in the world were here somewhere but they had not seen even half of them. Nor they knew who was in dream state or who was up and moving. They had been told very little but they did not dare think it was some mistake. Their boss's wanted all of them gone most likely so they could do as they please. Without their nation a county goes into turmoil. They had to get out! They had to save their counties!

* * *

Finland was still apologising despite Canada saying it was fine over twenty times now. He was to kind and caring which made Canada wonder, how did one such a nation fall for Sweden? Well they say the opposites attract. Japan walked in at one point and talked to Iceland who look horrified at what he said and broke down crying.

"What's going on?" A voice asked as people came through the door.

"I will tell you guys while were out scouting." Iceland told the Nordics walking out the door still with tears down his face.

"Thank you for ignoring me." Hungry said sarcastically as the Nordics left.

"England woke up." Japan told the newcomers.

"Do we know what happened?" Germany asked seriously.

"Yes." Japan remained calm. He really did not want to go through this again.

"So what was it?" Austria was curious at what the Jap was trying to hide.

Japan took a breath before continuing, "You get stuck in your head or memories. They are apparently not the nicest either, for England it was some of his worst."

"Bruder is an ex nation he well be fine." Germany told himself aloud.

"What about Italy though?" Hungry asked him with a plotting grin on her face.

Germany went very pale and played with the cross on his uniform. "All vat boy vinks of is pasta vat is there to vorry about?" Germany said his accent becoming thicker all of a sudden. He did not seem to believe this own words and Hungry did not either by the looks of it.

Switzerland finally processed what Japan had said, "I demand to see England."

"No." I replied scared of what the Switz would do.

"I will see him." Switzerland eyes narrowed, sending shivers down my spine. Greece poked Germany and whispered in his ear, the German nodded.

"I think everybody should calm down." Germany told everyone, though it was solely aimed at Switzerland. Germany had calmed down and was looking very serious. Turkey dragged Greece to a corner of a room. Greece was about to bit the Turks head off when the Turk pointed to something. Greece shut up and went the corner cuddling a cat. Turkey had seen something he couldn't Canada realised, moving backwards slowing grabbing Japan's hand. Japan tugged back but I just kept holding it till we were in a corner of our own.

"Turkey is scared he can see something we can't stay here." I told Japan. Japan tugged his arm out of my hold but stayed with me.

"Duck!" Someone yelled. As Switzerland grabbed something I finally understood why Turkey was so afraid I dropped to the floor dragging a confused Japan with me. He looked unhappy about it but did not say anything. If there is one thing even the dumbest countries knew it's not to piss Switzerland off, not that Japan was dumb. What he meant was that even Italy knew not to piss the Switz off. It is something no child should see he was like a deranged monster. Canada had only seen it happen once and it took Germany, America, Russia, Belarus, Sweden and Denmark to pin him down and disarm him. That was after he flipped out when France made a move on Liechtenstein, if he thought England would be able to save Liechtenstein. Well let's just say he did not want to be in England's shoes right know. Switzerland raised two AK-47's out from underneath his green coat. Where did they come from I thought? Wondering what else he had had underneath there. He raised them in the air and steams of gunfire let rip. Germany was not stupid enough to even attempt to stop him as he walked out the door; Germany had ducked with the rest of us. Switzerland had run out of bullets soon after exiting the door, so he so he dropped the guns replacing them with copies. However halfway down the hall those ran out too.

* * *

I raced out into the corridor were they going to kill us with guns? I ran into someone.

"Sorry mon ami." I muttered looking up to see a pissed off Switzerland, I gulped. Switzerland let go of two AK-47's letting them clatter to the floor.

"What do you want?" I whispered scared shitless.

"Let me pass." Switzerland said he sounded calm but one look in his eyes told me a different story.

"I am sorry but Angleterre and Amérique are busy." I mumbled fidgeting with my fingers. Trying to stall him but after a quick punch in the head I fell down seeing stars.

* * *

"What! Git this better not be some stupid bloody joke or heaven help me!" I screeched. I honestly did not know which world was worst at this moment.

"No dude I am serious. That's why I was so worried when France dragged you here. You were the first; it scared the shit out of me honest." America sighed looking hurt.

"I am sorry." I mumbled looking away; I felt my cheeks blush lightly.

"It's cool." America was surprised but happy at the brit's apologue. "So what happened in your head?"

I stared at him then looked down, "let's just say I am over the American Revolutionary War."

"Really so you can come to my next birthday?" America asked excited.

"I said I am over it, the pain that comes with it is another matter completely." I muttered rolling my eyes at the idiot, yet I was smiling. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks." America stopped; he could hear something going on outside. "Hey get some rest would you." I glared at him but complied. I was tired anyway.

* * *

England was going to kill him later but he was really nervous about what was going on. Neither Canada nor Japan had come back and France sounded like he was having problems outside. He would not let anything else happen to England he promised himself, "I give my word as a hero." He muttered. Switzerland broke down the door even though it was open. Switzerland glanced from America to the bed were England was resting.

"Get away from him." America growled. Switzerland hid a knife up his sleeve and step forward.

"Come on then I dare you." Switzerland dared him.

"A hero would never back down to a fight." America told him lunging forwards. Switzerland let the knife slip down his sleeve and stabbed America in the hip dragging it diagonally across the American's chest up to America's right shoulder before taking the knife out. He pushed America off. America looked down at the damaged and swore to kill Switzerland. As he fell into a temporary sleep which though would speed up the healing rate would leave England defenceless. He grabbed Switzerland and flung him into a fall. That would leave a dent he thought smiling.

"Shit!" He swore as he realised he had ran out of time before lying there almost lifeless as his body shut down to heal.

* * *

"England wake up." Switzerland grabbed the brit by the scruff of his collar. The bit looked up at him confused. Though he was okay he was weak he had not eaten or slept for two weeks.

"What's going on?" England asked.

"Come with me, can you walk?" Switzerland asked him.

"Of course I can." England told him, struggling out of the Switz's grasp. Though as soon as he had no support he fell like a rock in water. Switzerland grabbed him by his collar again and dragged him out of the room, he saw Frances and America's body's on the way.

"What did you do?" England asked disbelieving that this neutral person was involved in any of this.

"They will wake up soon." Switzerland said England nodded trusting the Switz. He did not get dragged far. They passed another room on the way, what's in there England wondered, as if reading his mind Switzerland told him.

"Norway's in there and Liechtenstein is down the hall. You three are the only ones we know of in the dream state though there is bound to be more." England nodded. They reminded silent once in the room Switzerland blocked the door with a bookcase. Switzerland had America's strength when he was mad.

"Wake her up!" Switzerland screamed at the brit though that soon let through to tears, "please." He pled.

England did not know what to do but tried what felt best. "Do you really think this is real?" He asked her empathetic, she jerked, it was working. "Come back to us Switzerland is worried to death about you." He signalled for Switzerland to say something. The man's light green eyes softened and his permanent mutual face let lose a small smiled.

"Please wake up, we can go on a homemade picnic or I could give you some more of the little drawings you liked so much, anything just please wake up." Switzerland begged. Her eyed rolled back showing only white and England's soon did the same. They let rip an unending scream. It was deafening before Switzerland could anything the bookcase was across the room and people rushed in. They stared at the two nations who had blank eyes; both looked dead but were screaming like banshees. A flower pot broke from the pitch of the screaming and the scouts had returned holding a girl but they all stared at the two nations. What was happening? Then both their bodies went limp.

* * *

**NOTE: So will it be Liechtenstein & England who dies or does it have to do with the girl the Nordics were carrying? Did you even notice her? This one is quite short as I wrote the last sentence and felt like leaving it there. It just seemed to fit, please don't kill me. (Stands behind Russia) So the next one will be longer, this one's just over 2,000 the last one's around 6,600 and so this one is defiantly shorter. Thank you for the reviews, favourite and the follows they are all really appreciated. Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Someone's going to die though it will be mentioned in greater detail later on when ****_it_**** has more victims ~ oh, almost forgot to tell you we will start from when the Nordics left for their scouting which leads into a bit of back story about some of the two weeks we were we with England. Finland's POV**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

We were hurrying out of the door ignoring someone asking us about something or the other. I was more worried about Ice than anything else what had caused him to cry so publically. It was not like him at all but then ever since we got here he has been out of character, then again so had everybody. Sweden stood close to me and I could tell he was worried about Iceland too. We headed towards the inside of our area before heading out stretching further and further from the main base. The area that is what we called all of our space. We seemed to blocked off from the others we could not go upstairs and we only have half a floor, it was like we were left on our own for our final days, separated until we finally fade away. At first we questioned America about what was going on or see if any other nation knew but they were all clueless as well as vague. That and America was a lot more worried about England who was the first to fall. Most people put it down to it being the Fourth of July though Canada seemed not believe this and so when the next fell chaos spread.

"Norway?" Greece yawned looking up to see the nation collapse. Greece got over and bent over shaking the nation getting no response. He then looked around the room as if deciding what best to do. "Norway has fallen and is unresponsive." He said out loud not waning to have to repeat it though not shouting, he did not need to the room was quiet as they all turned to stare.

"Hey Norway why you laying down there?" Denmark was the first to break the silence and move, Iceland was close behind with a frown plastered on his face.

"He is probably just dehydrated or something." Germany giving a logical reason trying to calming people down.

"His pulse is the same as England's." Japan said looking up at me and the rest of us Nordics who were huddled around Norway. I remember the next few second before Japan spoke well. Denmark had wiped his smile off his face serious for once. Sweden's grip on my shoulders tightened, he was worried for Norway as well as me as if I would fall at any second. Though to be honest we could. I remember crying into Sweden's shoulder for Norway he was been a really close friend of mine and it was almost like Japan was telling us he was dead. NATIONS DO NOT GET ILL, WE DISSAPEAR. This was a sign of death and everybody in that room knew it. Weather it was plain on their face or hidden away in their eyes. They told us he was not ill but disappearing and anybody could be next. Iceland stared at Norway then at everybody else, his face still hiding the pain away before Japan told us the news.

"England is not just depressed because of the Fourth of July. We have a serious disease on our hands, one that affects nation's. I am sorry but Norway is in a dream state condition." He announced knowing that lying would only cause more problems. Iceland started crying and fell to the ground besides Norway. Denmark looked at Iceland for a second before crouching trying to comfort him. Still crying I went over and hugged Iceland, he hugged back. Sweden let one tear fall down his face before composing himself not wanting to put us on edge any more. What happens next is blurry in my mind all I remember is several people putting him in one of the bedrooms in the corridor. It was further up than England's room I think but there was still a few further up again. We went to that room often. Denmark and Iceland staying there until ordered to move. They sat their silently I half expected Denmark to shout out, "awkward!" As a joke but he didn't. They went on scouting duty with us after Germany's team and before France's lot.

* * *

I had been walking while thinking about what happened when Iceland stopped. I walked into him bringing me back to the here and now. I apologised to him but he acted as if I said nothing but standing so close I knew it was not possible.

"It's about Norway isn't it?" Denmark questioned solemnly. Iceland nodded.

"Japan told me what England told him. I was the first he told." Iceland shuffled clearly displease about being in the spot light. He was very timid even around us.

"What was it?" I asked nervously but someone had to, he clearly would not tell us otherwise.

"They get stuck in their memories. Japan told me that when he asked England his voice darkened and was not willing to share more than that. It is clearly bad if it is something that even England does not want to talk about. He has been through more than a lot of nations and reacts like that. What will Norway act like when wakes up?" Iceland breaks down again before returning to his normal standoffish self. The look on his face changes a lot one minute standoffish the next like a kicked puppy. He walks ahead letting what he said sink in. Denmark soon followed after Iceland not saying anything or comforting Iceland. He needed to sort out his own thoughts. Me and Sweden hanged back a bit longer.

"Never leave me." I whispered, feeling bad for Norway but I just couldn't help it. I would be lost without Su-san I had become so used to him being there if he just disappeared; I do not know what I would do. My eyes watered at the thought.

"Nev'r." Sweden told me hugging me and kissing the top of my head. He was so sweet and I lent into his body, are bodies fitting together perfectly as if made for each other. We kissed for a moment for a moment before pulling apart hurrying after Denmark and Iceland. Sweden had a slight smile pulling at his lips making him look even more handsome as a light blush appeared just underneath his glasses.

We had almost finished are scouting we just had to go along the way at the right of our area. Things had stayed silent since we caught back up with them. Iceland poked Denmark and pointed to something. I exchanged a look at Sweden asking what was going on he just shrugged not knowing either. The Dane began running over letting us see what was happening. A girl in a bright pink qipao with long brown hair and pink flowers was sprawled on the floor. I ran after them helping the girl, her eyes far off.

"They died, every last one of them dead but how? Countries cannot die. They can't die!" The girl was talking to herself.

"Did you say dead?" I gulped nervous. Taiwan's eyes became clear and stared at me.

"Yes right in front of my eyes, _it_ came out of nowhere and before I knew they fell lifeless to the fall and I did nothing, nothing!" She screeched clearly plagued by what happen. The Nordic's glanced at each other not knowing what to say.

"This was not the dream state right? You were physically attacked?" Denmark asked wanting to make sure.

"That's what you call that coma thing? No, this was different _it_ was real." She told them tears streaming down her face. "I am not lying they are well and truly gone."

"''o?" Sweden asked. Taiwan looked confused tilting her head.

"Who?" I translated for her.

She took a struggled breath before talking, "Ukraine, Korea, Thailand and Estonia. Ukraine came just so she could talk to another girl, me, and she died. Russia is going to kill me, no, he should kill me I deserve it. Why did I survive? Why did they not find the hole in the floor?" She smashed her head into the floor blood trickled down her head but Sweden stopped her.

"No one is killing anyone." Iceland said coolly he was fed up of people going away Finland thought agreeing.

"So what did you mean hole in the floor?" I asked her curious could they get upstairs but I thought we were upstairs.

"I fell backwards as _it_ came at me and fell the floor was their but I fell right through it as if it was a hologram." She hiccupped before he could say anything else two screams ripped through the area.

"Not again." She moaned her eyes returning to the glazed state they found her in, taking far away from here.

"It is coming from the main base we have to hurry, what happens if whatever attacked her is there." I spoke my thoughts out loud. Denmark picked up the girl gently and started running with her in his arms. We followed worried of what_ it_ actually was.

* * *

I woke up again; this was becoming a bad habit.

"Are you alright what happened?" America was literally in his face I pushed him away to find everyone but Switzerland and Japan in the room.

"Did Liechtenstein not tell you?" I asked, not bothering to sit up as I was in too much pain.

"She is in the dream state remember?" France said as if I would not.

"I know that frog, but I made a bloody deal, she will wake up." I snapped at him, the pain made my temper shorter than normal.

"What do you mean?" Turkey asked curiously walking closer to the bed.

"I got thrown into Liechtenstein's memories. One of my own characters made a deal with me so I tried making a deal with her character. They accepted and she should up any when from now to a month time at the most." I sighed keeping it as vague as possible not wanting to breech Liechtenstein's privacy, that's not something a gentleman would do.

"What was the deal?" Canada asked quietly but I still heard him, just.

"Get me a knife and I will show you. Also grab Switzerland he needs to hear this." I told them closing my eyes preparing for what I am about to do. They brought Switzerland and a knife.

"I am so sor-" Switzerland started as he entered the room.

"Do not bother you saved Liechtenstein so do not apologise." I told him the pain was making me numb.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You are no longer allowed to touch Liechtenstein or talk to her when in the room otherwise the deal will be broken, understand?" I gazed directly into his eyes showing him I was serious.

"Okay." He was still confused but just nodded. I took the knife from Turkey and slit my wrist four times on each wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" America shouted grabbing the knife off me, fuming.

"Look at the blood." I told them, some of the pain leaving my body yet it was still numb. They look, they saw. Black fluid was leaving my body.

"W-what is that?" France was horrified of the stuff putting a smile on my face.

"This is why Switzerland needs to be here. I took away all her pain from her worst memories so I do not know if she will be the same when she wakes up. She will still have all her memories and most of them will still hold emotions, but the worst three I took in so she could wake up." I told them ready to be punched in the face. After all I did not ask Switzerland if it was alright his little sister might not be the same as she once was.

"Thank you, she may never woke up otherwise if that is the price she will have to pay I will help her when the time comes. I will remember this." Switzerland nodded heading back to Liechtenstein.

"You still did not answer France, England." America told me slowly as if he half did not want to know.

"That is her pain. The only way for me to be relieved of it is bleeding." England stated calmly.

"So basically you have her worst pain within you know and to get rid of it you need to cut of yourself." Germany stated I just nodded however that was hard when everything was numb. "Brave." He mumbled, complementing in Germany's own way before leaving. The rest followed however France, Canada and that idiot America stayed.

"You shouldn't have agreed to such a stupid deal." America huffed and sat in the corner of the room.

"I had a chance to save someone and you the hero are telling me not to do it?" I questioned him though he just grinded his teeth.

"I will get a bucket for the black vile." Canada muttered, not liking the black stuff flowing like oil out of my body.

"I will come with you mon ami." France hurrying after Canada clearly not wanting to left in the room with us.

"What would happen if you die? There are people who love you to." America said after a few minutes of silence. I blushed but had to remind myself he did not like me that way.

"Sealand has his adoptive parents and my brothers have wanted me dead since the day I existed. That is a lot of love." I rolled my eyes I knew my brothers cared really; I think on the other hand I never know what they are thinking.

"What about your friends?" America asked his voice softer now.

"If you're referring to that frog then you can both go die. Japans and I are close though, but he has Germany and Italy. Canada and I speak to each other now and again though I normally cannot see him which I feel bad for." I admitted.

"What about me?" He asked to which my face went red. I thanked the heavens that his back was still turned.

"Well, um." My mind went blank.

"I see how it is!" He shouted like a child having a temper tantrum.

"America that's not what I meant, please wait." I called as he reached the door.

"Ten seconds." He said coldly.

"Well um you know." I had no idea what to say. If I told the truth he would just laugh and run off to tell everyone.

"Nine." He said.

"Eight." He continued.

"Seven." He was not happy his eyes narrowed and if looks could kill I would have died ten times over by now.

"You stupid bloody git I like you!" I shouted suddenly not wanting him to leave me. He turned around and saw my face red; I placed a hand over my mouth. What did I say that for he will never speak to me again and tears descend down my face. Why did I get caught up in the moment?

"You what?" He asked me. I could not bear to look at him I fled I dismissed all the pain and ran out of the room leaving a black trial behind me. He did not come after me or say anything. I was not looking or caring where I went. I looped myself so many times now, shown by the multiple black lines on the floor. I stopped near a wall near the edge of an area, worn out. The heartbreak and pain from Liechtenstein made feel as if I was about to break but then maybe that would not be so bad what did I have to live for now anyway? The floor shot upwards my sight blurring I let the darkness engulf me.

* * *

England had been taken to his room again after the deal with Switzerland. Only then did Japan notice the girl the Nordics were carrying.

"Taiwan?" I blinked surprised. The girl looked up as if she was a child offered candy, her eyes lit up with hope.

"Japan is that really you? Please do not let this be a dream." She spoke cautiously.

"How? What?" I looked at the Nordics who avoided my gaze.

"_It_ killed them, _it_ called them all before they even entered the dream state." She stated hysterically. Other nations looked to see the newcomer.

"What killed who?" Germany and Hungry asked simultaneously.

"Ukraine, Korea, Thailand and Estonia." Finland said sadly. Some of the nations sighed in relief. However as annoying as Korea and Thailand were we were still close especially when we were younger. I let my hair cover my face so I could cry unseen quickly taking Taiwan off Denmark, she leaned into me and cried, then we walked to a bedroom further down the corridor and locked ourselves in. We needed some time alone.

* * *

Greece was about to go after Japan but I stopped him shaking my head.

"He needs to be alone." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know Turkey? After what has happened here no one is what they were." He told me sighing. He shrugged my hand off his back offensively though the act was only half-heartedly.

"I know that." I snapped.

"I know that." He mimicked me in high pitch voice.

"Stop being so childish." I told him, I had the most fun when arguing with him.

"Stop being so childish." He mimicked again smiling. We both knew that we weren't arguing but enjoying the only thing that remained the same since all this happened. At first we did it to annoy each other but somewhere along the line it was the thing we clung to as to stay sane.

"They were killed and not by the dream state what does that mean. They died countries cannot die!" Austria asked Hungry. I thought I just misheard what Taiwan said but apparently I did not. We all gathered in the centre of the room whispering. Japan was with Taiwan. Belarus disappeared after the first week when she was looking for Russia. England was unconscious in his room with America, Canada and France. Norway was in his own room still in dream state but unlike Liechtenstein for him there was no hope in sight. We sat there in a circle me, Greece, Switzerland, Austria, Hungry, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland and Germany.

"Yeah apparently _it_ attacked them right in front of her eyes." Finland told us.

"What is this _it?_" Switzerland asked. Sweden shrugged they did not know either it seemed.

"Do you think this _it_ killed others?" Denmark asked. Germany paled at this but then both his brother and Italy were missing.

"We are going to have to assume so." I said truthfully we could not rule it out.

"But what can attack a country?" Germany put forward. Nobody knew a lot of looks were made between friends saying what words could not.

"Then should we be ready in case it attacks us because _it_ probably will sooner or later." Iceland said.

"We should stay together." Greece yawned tired whatever the situation.

"It would be impossible all of the time." Hungry stressed; he could not blame her we now had to deal with the dream state and this _it_ which could kill countries. What was once though impossible though in this house anything was possible.

"We could just stay in twos." Austria sighed wishing he never brought this up.

"Twos but what about when I am with Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked not willing to leave her alone.

"I will stay with you." I said.

"No I will." Greece said staring at me not backing down but I would not cave either.

"You will both stay with Switzerland." Germany told us and before we could argue he cut us off. "That is the end of it." Most of us went to bed. There would be no more scouting from now on it was too risky this _it_ would have to find us we were not going to look for _it_, we had enough to deal with without this. Us three stayed in the room for a few days. Then we herd England was waking up. Switzerland sent us to find out what was going on, I think he felt bad. He thinks it was his fault he forced and pled with the man and the man helped as much as he could only to end up unconscious. Though to be honest the only people to blame here were there bosses. They went to the room where we ended up having to bring Switzerland in the end as well. He tried to apologise but England said he should not he got what he wanted and in England's own way he was trying to be humble, I think. We found out Liechtenstein was going to wake up though we could no longer touch or talk to her. Germany left first most of us followed. Everyone went their separate ways to sleep though each group had a person stand guard in case _it_ shows up.

* * *

America was now stood their speechless. He said it, this wasn't a dream was it? He pinched himself and he was still there. Finally he admitted it, yes! Maybe something good would come of all this. What should they do as a couple first, I can't wait he was going to tell everyone. This was going to be awesome.

"America where is England?" Canada shook me back into reality.

"Why he is just...Where did he go?" I looked around confused.

"He could not just disappear Amérique what do you last remember." France told him. Well me just asked him out and he, wait.

"How long had you been gone for?" I asked wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"Ten or fifteen minutes I am sorry but we do not really have many supplies we had to rummage around to find it." France apologised. So he and England were silent for five minutes then they argued and England confessed his feelings that would take no longer than two to three minutes. So he had froze somewhere from three to eight minutes.

"Fuck!" I cursed. He must have thought I rejected him letting his pride take over and running off. What have I done? He is in no condition to even move let alone run off though with the time he had he could have crawled away but this was not the time to think about that. "Why are you standing there we have to find him!" America commanded the two nations running ahead. We had been looking for England for hours but all we had found was back vile and a lot of it. England was very likely in a bad shape.

"We have to tell Germany." France told America finally.

"Yes, he and the others could help look." Canada agreed.

"Fine." America sighed I just wanted England back. I had failed England so far, I need to make it up to him. I need to tell him that I felt the same way. I had failed as a hero. No, I was no longer a hero but a idiot in love who had made a stupid mistake and needed to fix it.

"Before we go to Germany we should tell Japan though they were close." Canada said and I just nodded.

* * *

We entered the room and found Japan looking up at us.

"Why are you here?" He asked a lot calmer than he was a few days ago.

"England's gone missing, I am sorry." America told him.

"I have lost someone once again." He sighed shaking his head then he looked up confused. "But you three are around him twenty four seven how did he go missing?"

"Me and Canada left to get a bucket but Amérique was there." France said looking at him, Japan was not the only one who wanted to know.

"It's my fault." I cried I couldn't hide my emotions I had screwed up badly. They looked up at him disbelieving.

"America?" Canada said his name though it was more like a question.

"I asked him why he did he do the stupid deal, that people care about him. He said his brothers want him dead and Sealand's got Finland and Sweden. I said what about friends, he mention you three. I asked about me and he is lost for words... I got mad and was going to leave. He begged me not to and I told him he had ten seconds to change my mind. He confessed to me. Then I was going to say yes but I started daydreaming and only snapped out of it when Canada shook my shoulder." America confessed. Japan was horrified it was so rude, if he did that in his country it would be considered unforgivable. Taiwan next to him was silent. France just stood their mouth open how could he betray love. Love is a delicate rose that should be nurtured not left to wilt. Canada could not believe what his brother had done and he snapped.

"You spoilt little brat. Do you know what you have done? England has been through shit since we been here. First in the dream state nobody even tried to help him to Norway fell. Then he goes saves Liechtenstein putting himself in greater pain than whatever trauma he went through in his head. Now you break his heart while you two could be happy! You are a piece of fucking shit that should be thrown to the curb. He was already having problems outside of this. Do you even understand what I am saying? Is any of this going through that thick bloody skull of yours?" Canada was unforgiving; he punched America straight in the face and stormed straight out of the room. He was going straight to Germany to ask if a search party for England could be organised. He had to clean up America's mistake. France looked surprised at what the Canadian had done but went after him.

"America I am sorry but you needed to hear that what Canada had said, it is true. He swallowed his pride and told you. You know how much he values his pride you have broken him." Japan told him before in the first time in days walking out of that room.

"I...Broke...Him..." America repeated slowly letting it sink in.

* * *

**Note: Well it is over 4,000 words, is still playing around to see what comes out best. I am writing it quick at the moment as is really enjoying this and has no homework, sort of. Anyway glad people are still reading and I got new followers! Thank you to my six lovely followers by the way and to the people that review and my two favourites. When I see all of this I feel it is all feels worth it. (Me and Italy jumps up and down happy ~ ve) Soppy moment their sorry anyway a lot of UKxUS though that went wrong (not me I meant them in the story), I am trying to hint TurkeyxGreece and SuFin as promised.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hello this time we see something new. England's POV.**

**Have a great day xx **

* * *

Everything was blurry.

"England can you hear me-aru?" Someone said, it sounded like, China? But China was somewhere else. I just groaned in reply.

"Just get some more rest-aru." The person like China said and I did not argue I felt light as if I could just float away.

* * *

France was following me as I stormed to where most of the nation's slept.

"Germany." I said into the man's ears. His opened instantly and his hand placed on his gun ready for a fight. He looked at me.

"Vhat?" He asked alert but still half asleep.

"I need a search party to clean up the mess my idiot brother made." I demanded.

"Vhat?" He said again still not understanding.

"England's missing and he is still letting out Liechtenstein's pain." I growled fed up of explaining myself.

"What!" Germany was awake now. "How could this happen? It was not that _it_ was it? No, no, no this is to soon I am not ready for this _it_ to attack now." He was rambling on to himself.

"No it was not this _it._" Germany let out a sigh in relief. "My brother sent him running and he seems to have disappeared like Belarus. Maybe we should not have dismissed her disappearance so soon." I informed him.

"We will discuss the disappearances later on we already have the dream state and this _it_ on our hands. I will stay here but you, America, France and Japan our free to go however the new girl, Taiwan, has to stay with us. I need to ask her a few questions." I said my thanks and left glad he let any of us go and headed back to Japan. As it happened Japan was listening behind the door.

"If I am to go I must speak with Greece." Japan explained as he walked off. We followed behind him. We opened the door to find Greece already awake on guard duty.

"Hello Japan are you better now?" Greece was genuinely concerned.

"Yes thank you for your concern." Japan thanked the man. France coughed.

"Yes right you must want something, what do you need Japan I will do anything I can?" Greece quarried.

"I will be gone for a while. I do not know for how long and I want someone to look out for Taiwan. I trust you as a friend that you will stand by her." Japan was calm but there was an emotion behind his words yet I could not tell which.

"Sure bring her to me and not even Germany will be able to hurt her." Greece smiled happy to help. He seemed to understand the emotion that Japan was letting through.

"Thank you." Japan sighed in relief.

* * *

I could not believe what Japan had said to me, it was more shocking than Canada punching me in the face. Which was surprising, even France was dumbfounded by the normally invisible Canadian's outburst.

"They mean well." Taiwan spoke quietly.

"Thanks but I don't disserve anyone being nice to me." I looked down to the floor ashamed.

"If I was you I would not be sulking around here but be out there looking for him. It is not between everybody and you. It is just between you and him." She talked louder now. She was telling him what to do and for once I did not argue.

"You know, you're right. Thanks Taiwan you're the best." I hugged the girl then ran out of the door. "Next destination England!" I shouted.

* * *

I was waking up again, this really needs to stop. My eyes blinked and I saw China doing something in the corner of the room.

"China? When did you arrive?" I asked stumbling through my words.

"England don't talk, your still getting over the bleeding-aru." China ordered.

"Fine but do me one favour." I said.

"As long as I deem it medically safe-aru." China responded.

"Tell me what happened." I asked China nodded.

"It began about four weeks ago..."

* * *

I had just been told to climb a ladder which I personally found very impolite as I was a guest then again maybe this was normal in the west. As soon as I stepped inside the window it snapped shut. Several sheets of titanium covered both sides of the glass. I looked at it confused before looking at the other nations in the room.

"Do not worry-da." Russia said as he saw my reaction to the window. He went up to the window and punched it; he only dented the metal sheets. "Well looks like were stuck. Why don't we all become one with mother Russia? Krolololol." I did not know if it was just me but he seemed nervous and annoyed by this.

"Maybe you're not awesome enough let the awesome me try." Prussia announced pulling his sleeves up as he walked towards he window.

"That might not be the smartest thing to do and though it may work so go ahead, be warned of the chance of pain." As Monaco told him I could see her personalities fight each other. The optimistic part saying it might work, the worried part thinking of the pain it could cause and the intelligent part of her saying that his strength compared to Russia meant trying this was pointless.

"Do not worry about the awesome me!" He said as he went to punch the sheets of metal. A crack was heard, it was not from the metal breaking.

"Ow it is awesome proof." Prussia complained. I decided the idiocy could not continue.

"Poland, Lithuania and Russia go scouting through the whole building." He wanted Russia as far away as possible knowing Lithuania was used to him and Poland would argue with him so both would be fine. "Belgium, Monaco and India, go find bedrooms one each. Then the rest come with me we will find a room to be a base-aru." Everyone did as told except Russia not that, that surprised me.

"Yes-aru?" I asked him.

"Why do you get to be boss of everything we were both allies?" He asked though smiling his eyes looked sad. For some reason I could not say no to him it might be because I was scared of facing him directly which trust me that was part of it but also he was right we were both allies.

"You're in charge of scouting and keeping order-aru." I told him loudly so everyone could hear before adding something quietly. "Look out for traitors I have no idea what is going on but I have decided to trust you-aru." His smile seemed to turn genuine, it actually reached his eyes. He looked better like that his violet eyes looked soft and caring like a babies.

"You really trust me why?" Russia asked me, whispering into my ear which made me shiver in delight.

"Well Ukraine and Belarus are in here somewhere. I know if you were part of this they would not be here or if they had to be they would be with you-aru." I whispered back. "I know you care for them I have brothers and sisters to-aru." He nodded in agreement the real smile still on his face.

"Well let's go!" He shouted making me jump he still stood close to me his voice held happiness. That memory would be ruined tomorrow by something that scared us all.

* * *

"China!" India shouted. I wondered what was wrong I am only in charge of food and medicine as I walked out I realised why he called me.

"What happened-aru?" I asked dropping to the floor to look for wounds of any kind. Cameroon was crumpled on the floor unmoving.

"He was fine, we were laughing at something or another and he just fell." India told me worried about what was going on.

"Go grab Vietnam, Hong Kong, Russia and Prussia." I commanded him.

"Why should I?" He argued weakly. I think it was just an automatic response, he did not mean to be getting in the way.

"Just go and do not come back we do not know if it is infectious." I lied, I knew it was not infectious, countries do not get colds but India forgot all about that and ran off. I sighed and examined Cameroon. As per order he did send the people I asked for.

"Russia and Prussia help me to take Cameroon to one of the bedrooms. Vietnam cheek Prussia's hand afterwards to make sure it is not infected no one can afford to be vulnerable then if everything is fine head back, you are in charge until we get back. Hong Kong stay with me and Russia-aru." I ordered them they seemed confused but followed I think it helped that Russia starred at everyone as if daring them to argue, it was a huge help I will have to thank him later. Several minutes later we were alone in the room Prussia's hand was fine and I sent Hong Kong for some basic medical items.

"Give me your hand-aru." I told him.

"Why?" He seemed confused but I grabbed it anyway, not scared of the man ,everything seemed fine. I went over to the bed double cheeking my suspicions which I had come up with while waiting for them to show up.

"He is in a coma type state, but it is not from the normal causes it is from a disease of some sort-aru." I informed him.

"But nations cannot get sick." Russia said unbelieving.

"That is why I sent everybody away before telling you first, it is also why I am cheeking yours and Prussia's hands for infections-aru." I sighed.

"I will tell everybody tonight, but know you should tell Hong Kong to keep an eye on him while you give a check up on everybody else." Russia advised me. I did a cheek up on everyone but nobody had anything unusual about them. It was like this disease did not exist not that was possible what else could cause this. Was it man made? But who would want us ill?

* * *

It had been three days while I had been trying to create medicine using the flower from Monaco's hair that I heard shouts.

"What the fuck is going on were is everyone and how did you get here. I swear on my sheep if this is a joke by Australia I am going to kill him!" I looked out the door to see an angry and bewildered New Zealand.

"Like what are you on about. This is just like totally uncool. We should like be asking you all this." Poland walked up to him not caring at how angry he looked. New Zealand just stared at him. "I like totally get it I am backing off." Poland told him dramatically before walking off to Lithuania.

"Come over here-aru!" I shouted out to him. He walked my way I did a cheek-up on him and told him what was going on, in return he told me were he had come from. Apparently on his side was Ukraine, Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, Estonia, Romano, Spain, Italy, Australia, Romania, Egypt, Sealand, Wy, Netherlands, Latvia and Seychelles. Egypt has fallen into the dream state to. Russia was in a good mood when he heard about Ukraine and so was I on hearing about Taiwan, Korea and Thailand. Then everything carried on as normal I was still trying to cure the dream state and was frustrated at getting no where. It was not like I had a lot to work with in my defence. Russia visited now and again bringing sunflowers as presents. Until about two weeks later or five days before you arrived Hong Kong fell down with the Coma to which came out of no where and surprised everyone. This disease was spreading and I had no idea how or what we could do to stop it. Then when Russia came back with you about three days ago you were letting out this black vile instead of blood. So I cut you over the three days and the black stuff is now free of your body. What it was though I have no idea.

* * *

China looked at me eyes full of questions, I told him everything I knew. Sadly, it was not a lot I was in the dream state for two or three weeks then after the pain for Liechtenstein I was out of it again.

"You were in the coma and you can get others out of it-aru?" Chinas eyes were wide with amazement. I knew what China was thinking he could not cure it but I could.

"If you can bring them both to me I can try it again." I said, I would have preferred more time to recover but it is better just to get the pain over and done with in one go. What did I have to live for anyway maybe I would die. If only I had that much luck.

"Are you sure-aru?" China asked unsure, he knew I was still recovering but I could save Cameroon and Hong Kong it was a hard decision for him to make.

"As long as you cut me to get rid of the black stuff it will be fine." I said trying to reassure him and myself. He got Vietnam and New Zealand to get the boys who were in the coma. I had some small talk with New Zealand we had not seen each other in a while. Then when they were both their I started talking. "Do you think this is real?" They both moved slightly much to the three spectating nations delight. "People are worried about you, they want you to come back to us." Hong Kong's eyes rolled back but Cameroon's were normal he was going to harder. "Are you just going to let us die out here worrying about you, when you could save us." Cameroon moved again. "Save us!" I shouted both his and my eyes rolling backwards. The pain flooding through my body all over again.

* * *

England's eyes rolled backwards and the three started screaming their heads off as if they were watching a horror movie. I tried to move closer to help but was unable it was if their was a wall blocking us. The screaming grew louder, deathening us. Russia and the other rushed in wondering what was going on. They just starred at the bodies of the three men who looked like deranged creatures in unending pain. Their eyes glazed, mouths letting lose inhuman screams and their bodies looked like they were having a Hong Kong stopped screaming his body falling to the ground unmoving. England's screams got louder causing us to have to leave the room or risk are eardrums bursting.

"What is going on?" Russia asked looking at me with concern in his eyes as if it was me who had just been screaming.

"He is waking them up." Vietnam spoke loudly so she could be heard over the screams. I just nodded in agreement then the screams stopped we went back into the room. Hong Kong was awake blinking.

"What is going on?" He asked quietly unsteady as he tried moving.

"Vietnam take him next door and look after him." I ordered as I went down to feel Cameroon's heartbeat it was stronger but he would still be in a coma for a while.

"India stay with Cameroon in another bedroom if anything happens come and get me or Vietnam. Cuba help him move Cameroon." I snapped behind me frustrated at what was happening. To much at once. I cheeked England's pulse nothing.

"他妈的!" I swore out loud it was likely he was dead. Then I felt something it was faint but still there. I grabbed a knife and cut seven places on his body leaving them open for a minute before stitching them up roughly with wool. His condition was still critical but colour was returning to his body. I then cut open his side leaving it open for five minutes before stitching it up. I repeated this over and over again. Hoping that I had not made a mistake by putting him in more pain, when he had only just recovered. I am just glad America was not here I felt relief wash over me as the thought ran through my head.

* * *

**Note: First my little bit of Chinese means fuck he was so annoyed that he went back to his own native tongue. If it is an incorrect translation tell me thanks. Second thanks to everybody for reading this. (England takes his hat off for you and does a gentlemanly bow.) So your first taster of team 2 and mention of team 3. So in the story it has been about a month so we are in August now. **

**Bye xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Hey! What's up? That's cool unless it was bad, then tomorrow could always be a better day! So if you are wondering why I am babbling I was having a really bad day then I saw your guys reviews, new follower and that me old followers are all still reading this. I was like crying (happy crying) and laughing you guys are so awesome (Prussia: no one is as awesome as me) these guys are! So yeah really appreciating you guys, lots of love. I am glad you liked Canada last chapter a bit more of that then he calms down. I think he needed to release some steam after everything and it was fun to write so I put it in. Oh and yeah Canada's POV. **

**WARNING: Italy's scene happened first then Belgium's, they just missed each other but I felt that Italy's scene was a better ending.**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

We went back to Taiwan's room to go get Taiwan and America.

"For all things maple where is he?" I groaned.

"He said something like 'next destination England'." Taiwan shrugged. Japan took the girl into a corner and told her something probably about Greece then she told him something and by the look in his eyes I thought he was going to face palm himself. She then said something which made Japan laugh before she gave him a peak on the cheek. Both of their cheeks blushed red, heavily as Taiwan made a quick exit.

"Do not be embarrassed you deserve to be happy." I congratulate him.

"Love is a wonderful thing mon ami." France sang.

"Thank you." Japan said nervously.

"Back to my bloody useless brother. As much as I wish for him to feel justice I do not want this _it_ to get to him." Canada Exhaled.

"Theirs are usual Canada." France hugged the nation.

"Don't get me wrong when I find him it is going to be worse than last time." Canada smiled creepily. France and Japan were quiet as they followed hoping that Canada would go back to normal soon it was starting to get a tad bit creepy.

* * *

I like call this meeting to discuss anything people like wanna discuss. Poland called out in the main base. I only half paid attention though I had to admit a part of me was curious.

"Should we try to get to the other countries?" Belgium mentioned optimistic. A few other people including myself started nodding I wanted to see my family like Belgium wanted to see her big brother.

"What about Cameroon and England?" Cuba spoke up.

"I will stay with England." Hong Kong declared. He probably though he owed it to his former mentor who saved him.

"I will stay-aru." Me and Vietnam quickly volunteered.

"We will go to where New Zealand came from first. If you want to though you can try to find another way." Russia announced loudly.

"When do you leave-aru?" I called out, my voice pleading him not to go. I had got used to Russia being around. At first he scared me yes but the look in his eyes when he was actually happy made my heart skip a beat. His smile the real one was like a baby panda really, really cute. Then there was the way he took control and actually tried to protect everybody. On the outside he may look cold and scary but if you looked carefully you saw a big softie who was broken when he was younger.

"Everybody get ready to leave tomorrow morning we will split the food three ways as well as any spare medical supplies." Russia without saying any more adjourned the meeting. I told Vietnam and Hong Kong to split the spare medical supplies so it was ready for tomorrow. I had double cheeked on Cameroon he was getting progressively better, I would give it at least three more days before I could even predict he would wake up. Next was England. His state was still critical and very fragile it was as if a gentle breeze could end him.

"With the medical supplies I have he might never wake up. Why did I let him do this so soon after waking up-aru?" I sighed shaking my head looking back I let my emotions rule me I should have let him rest more. Arms hugged my waste from behind distracting me from my thought; I smiled as I let his name escape my lips, "Russia." He laughed.

"You are my sunflower you know." He whispered into my ears shivers of delight run down my spine. I kissed him in reply. It was the first time we kissed and he did not pull away. He held nothing back holding my face and I wrapped my arms round his neck stepping on my tip toes pulling him into me. It ended all too soon when we needed to breath.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early to see everyone off, to see him off.

"Morning." Russia said lazily as I walked over to the medicine supplies putting them into bags.

"Morning-aru." I replied. I was the last to wake up apparently despite getting up early. I handed one bag to New Zealand the other Monaco. They were both heading separate ways.

"Before you go remember to share all the knowledge we have with the countries you find and share medical supplies. I wish you good fortune and that you find those you seek. I would say good bye but we will see each other again and we will get out-aru!" I told everyone. They clapped I do not know why then they left. I watch them say their good bye and file out of the door. Russia just stood there.

"Aren't you leaving-aru?" I tilted my head confused trying my hardest not to cry.

"No someone has to look after you." He told me with a laugh.

"But what about your sisters?" I asked still not believing it.

"Belarus can look after herself and if anybody hurts Ukraine they will have me to deal with. She is nice anyway so there should be no problems any way." He told me, a smile appeared on my lips and my shoulders were no longer tense. He was staying, he was actually staying. I hugged him not wanting to let go he made no move of ending it either. We would stay here till both Cameroon and England woke up.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" I asked Prussia. It was us two who decided to go to where England came from.

"My awesomeness is never wrong. Kesesesesese!" Prussia declared his awesomeness to the world. I face palmed myself.

"Do not doubt my awesomeness!" He shouted tackling me to the floor.

"I do not want to fight. Is that blood I have landed on? If it is you going to pa-yyyy!" I screamed the last word as the floor beneath us. We fell onto a solid floor. "Get off me your heavy." I moaned as he got up.

"We found it. I told you my awesomeness is never wrong. Do you think west is here?" He rambled on I did not bother listening after a while as I got up and walked in a random direction. Then this thing came out of n where. I screamed falling to the floor then scrambling back. A claw hit the side of my arm leaving marks. I cried out in pain, Prussia grabbed my other arm and we ran. In the distance we saw people.

"France!" I shouted out recognising him.

"Monaco!" He called back surprised.

"Run away!" I called out holding me arm.

"What from?" Japan asked curiously they were almost in front of each other.

"That!" Prussia shouted still grabbing onto my uninjured arm despite me holding it to my wound. Me and Prussia spun the countries around, as we all fled.

* * *

New Zealand was leading us.

"It was around here." He muttered.

"You came through the wall, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered distracted.

"This just like totally easy you just got to touch a wall." Poland smiled smugly as if he was a genius.

"Don't jinx it Pol." Lithuania sighed knowing Poland's luck. You could tell he worried about his friend and his friend worried back especially around when they were around Russia.

"Just relax Lith." Poland waved his hand as Lithuania shook his head.

"Found it." I called as my hand went through the wall. Something grabbed onto my arm and pulled. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Belgium!" New Zealand called out my name. He grabbed my waste pulling me back and Cuba helped him.

"Why are we like stopping her go through the wall again?" Poland asked clueless.

"We do not know who is pulling her." India told him grabbing onto Cuba. They all fell back with Belgium safe and sound.

"What do we do now?" Cuba asked the group.

"I will try." Poland said airheadedly walking through the wall. Lithuania raced after him, in the end we followed curious of what was going to happen.

* * *

"Fratello hurry up, Fratello!" I shouted, I was the most hysterical I had ever been even more than when England was after me in World War II.

"S-shut up you bastard!" He snapped at me but his voice was trembling and by the yellow trail dripping behind him, I think he wet himself. Oh that would explain the dark patch in his trousers.

"It's getting closer!" I shrieked my voice higher than it ever was a child. I felt the air move beside me as it missed its target, before I could squeal out in fright something came in contact with my shoulder. I felt nothing so ignored it but looked back to see the black claw reaching for me again by the time in looked in front of me I was running into the wall. "Cazzo!" I swore black and blue we were nowhere near the wall seconds ago. The training with Germany must have worked but it was not helping me. I braced myself so I was ready for the wall this was going to hurt more than the kitty licking my cheek. Cat's tongues are really rough, my eyes were closed and when I opened them the wall had disappeared. Maybe grandpa Rome was helping. "Ve~ Thanks Grandpa Rome." I said out loud so he could hear me. I had no idea where Romano had gone but he was in front of me so he was safe the creature was no longer behind me so I was safe to. "Ve." I sighed in relief. I kept running through and did not stop till I hit something. "I am sorry." I told the person.

"Krololololol." An annoyed person muttered. Oh no it was Russia! Germany help! Oh right I had not seen Germany brother told me it was likely he died or is in that creepy dream state. I shuddered at the thought.

"Russia what's wrong-aru?" China sprinted out concerned. He looked at me his face paled. "Another patient." He sighed; I looked at him confused he looked at my shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I am bleeding! Am I going to die? I am going to die aren't I?" I wept. China just cleaned up the blood.

"It will not look so bad-aru." Though he seemed to bite back the words as he cleared my shoulder up. I could not see at this angle. He wrapped it up quickly as not to scare the boy. Half of his shoulder seemed to be ripped off and though he felt no pain it was healing very slowly. "Do not take that off at any circumstance." He told me seriously he knew I would probably faint in fright if I knew.

"Ve, I am alright now right. China you are really amazing I will make you pasta when we get home! When did you get here though?" I frowned confused. "Did I travel areas like Belarus?" I asked China nodded unnoticed by me Russia was in the back of the room.

"What do you know of my sister?" Russia asked me walking towards us interested, he was not as scary as normal but still very scary.

"Belarus is fine but is on a witch-hunt -ve." I squealed.

"Do I want to know?" He shook his head this was nothing unusual, China held his hand. I felt sad very sad.

"I am sorry." I started crying.

"Why Italy you have done nothing-aru?" China questioned mystified.

"Ukraine." I tried to find the words but we still had not got over it. Russia pushed me into a wall by the throat, I could not breath.

"What does Ukraine have to do with anything? KROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Russia shouted in my face.

"Let go of him Russia-aru!" He did not seem to hear China, "that boy could not hurt a fly and you know it." He was still ignoring him. "Don't you want to know what happened?" I China pled. Russia's grip loosened on my neck as he thought, he let go. I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"It was that thing." I panted.

"What thing?" Russia asked darkly.

"It's completely black and has these sharp claws nobody has seen much of it without dying or disappearing. Me and fratello were nearly killed. I hope he's alright." I started crying again.

"WHAT ABOUT UKRAINE?" He roared even China flinched.

"It killed her with Korea, Thailand and Estonia maybe a week ago." I gasped in fear of what was about to happen.

"无!无!无!无!" China dropped to the floor. "I just got Hong Kong back this cannot be happening." He cried. Russia fared no better he was crying actually looking upset though that was over to soon.

"I am going to kill that monster." Russia growled. I crept out of the room as I felt it was something privet. If someone killed Romano I do not know what I would do and what if it had been Germany. My heart cracked into little pieces and felt as if they were pulled out of my body, piece by tiny piece. I thought I better find somebody. I entered the room next door there was someone in a bed. I crept over no it could not be that scary Briton looked dead. I shook him trying to wake him up. He started shaking uncontrollably. Was he dying? Was it because of me? No, no, no.

"Roma...nia...wake...u.p... ..y...sto..p.. ...n..ee.d...t...h..." England's mumbling stop, he was visibly fighting some kind of pain and had apparently lost. Romania but he had just left that area and where was Norway. Vietnam came in looking for someone and saw England shaking.

"What's going on?" She asked not knowing what to do.

"He told me how to kill it." I said slowly unsure at what to do myself.

"How?" Russia asked from the door though it was more an order.

"Romania needs to wake up Norway they are able to stop it but he was in to much pain too say anything else." I told him.

"China, give him the best care possible to wake him up so we know what to do." Russia turned to China his eyes softening.

"But what about you-aru?" China's eyes widened.

"You already know." Russia kissed the smaller nation swiftly leaving.

"Everybody's leaving me-aru." China wailed falling to the floor Vietnam bent down beside him unsure yet trying to calm him down I just sat there silently. I had done enough already.

* * *

**NOTE: The Italian is pretty simple but if you do not know review/or PM if you want to know one word in particular is a favourite of mine. so feel free to ask. The Chinese is no repeatedly. I think that is it for translations as for English I said airheadly as it seemed to fit and anything else seemed like I was trying to hard so yeah. Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows they all are really important to me it's like chocolate the best! So in this was a bit of a hint of what is to come in the next chapters. Might have a time skip some when so there is not a lot of filler. More people is dying I am thinking one next chapter maybe probably the one after and I sort of described this ****_it,_**** it does have a name eventually. Bye xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I did not make it clear but basically last chapter Italy's scene happened first then Belgium's. So they just missed each other and I wonder what happened to Romano... (I put a warning in the last chapter now but in case you read it before which I totally love you for by the way I put this in) I know I put this in every note but I love all my followers new & old, favourites (I got new ones!) and reviews. So to sum it up I love you all! So you know my bad the other day well it got worse my friends got beat up at lunch (kicked the stomach and other stuff by some guys when they told the teacher they just talked to the bit and that it so is a bit angry) so you are all that is keeping me happy & sane right now. You make me smile so I want to make you smile! **

**_Belgium's POVs then Monaco's then Prussia's and finally Germany's._**

**Have a good day xx**

* * *

We followed Poland through the wall. There was a trail of yellow liquid in front of us it went two different ways.

"Right is like always right." Poland announced, Lithuania started talking to him and New Zealand just shrugged. It looked like we were following Poland now. Well it was a fifty-fifty chance we did have much to lose. I was really excited now; I was so close to seeing Netherlands it had been four weeks nearly five. Knowing brother he was probably trying to make money out of this. The thought made me laugh out loud. I took a look at New Zealand besides me he looked happy though his grin had some mischief behind it.

"Are you happy to finally meet your brother?" He asked hearing my laugh; I nodded my smile going check to check. We were so close now.

"What about you?" I asked wondering what the mischief behind the smile was about.

"I am going to scare the crap out of Australia I bet he thinks I am dead." It seemed funny at first but as he said it he regretted it, he had seen the bodies while I had only heard. It was not something someone goes into great detail about though so I knew it was probably a lot worse than what he told us and what he told us sounded pretty horrific. The way he described the area was the complete opposite to ours. It was chaos with no organisation. People in dream state like us and people dying randomly, they did not know how. They had known however about different areas early thanks to Belarus arriving looking for Russia.

"What are you bastards doing here?" Someone yelled. We caught up to Poland and Lithuania. In front of them stood a worried Romano we had found were the yellow trial came from by the look of the dark patch on his trousers. "Where is my brother?" He shouted frantically I had never seen him like this. This was a bad sign.

"We have not seen Italy, why?" I asked curious yet worried for the young boy.

"Belgium?" He asked, I nodded and he hugged me tight not willing to let go. I had known him since he was small so I did not push him away. The sign of affection was rare even to Spain who he was the closest to.

"What is wrong did Spain do something again?" I asked him tilting my head. I was hoping it was just some stupid argument with Spain over his brother. Please, please let it be that. Deep in my heart though I knew it was worse.

"It got Italy...he's...probably...he's probably...dead." Romano stuttered out as he started crying. "My stupid fratello is dead." He repeated quietly and I comforted him like a child. The rest stood their awkwardly. I could not blame them but I quickly gave all my attention to Romano. He was hysterical. His brother dead but that is. That is. No it cannot be the pasta loving was so sweet and could not harm a fly. Him dead that is impossible. What was Germany going to do then again Germany was not here that was probably for the best. Then again maybe Germany was down there in here nothing was impossible.

"You guys can go ahead." I told them they nodded and left to go. I was thankful I did not want them to witness this Romano would be embarrassed later on and deny it all. They probably wanted to be somewhere else as well. Someone had died this was not an easy subject most country's denied such a thing was even happening when we were told in our area. India and Cuba still believed that by the look on their faces.

"Wait, if you do that_ it_ will kill you like my brother!" Romano shouted after them wiping away his tears. They stopped turning back. Nobody wanted to run the risk of death. What this _it_ was is a mystery one that we wanted to stay that way.

"Can you lead us back?" I asked him softly knowing he was in pieces. He was not his normal self but like a shell of who he used to be. He nodded slowly as he pulled out of the hug leading the way. I walked next to him holding his hand. I did not want him to feel alone.

"That tomato bastard better not be dead to or I will kill him." He mumbled. I had to get him to Spain he would know what to do. He knew this boy like the back of hand. They were an old married couple how Romano bickers with him. It would all be better if we could get there. So we followed him back to his base it looked bad but god I had been wrong about this place being safe dead wrong.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked France.

"..." He was silent maybe he spaced out I let go of my injured arm so it was easier for Prussia who was still squeezing my hand.

"Main room grab people on the way." Canada whispered so only we could hear.

We ran and ran. A door came up; Canada ran faster and went onto the room shouting something. Then three more people rushed out carrying someone they all slowed down to our pace except one guy with a mask who went into another room ahead, more guys came out. I no longer bothered to count we kept running going into more rooms and brining other people out, us lot were at the back. It was getting closer my eyes went blurry.

"We are almost there." Japan told me calmly as Prussia squeezed my hand to comfort me I gave him a quick smile in thanks. We ran a bit further out of breath though I was not the only one. I saw the corridor was coming to an end and there was one door left. We hurried into it I was last it swiped at my injured shoulder. I screamed out in pain it felt as if it was burning my skin off, Prussia had to basically drag me through the door without him I would not have been able to move. He dragged me to the back of the room.

"Bruder?" Someone called out.

"Germany man it's good to see you. I mean I bet you missed the awesomeness of the awesome me." Prussia laughed though I could tell he was glad to see his brother. Japan in behind of me looked at my arm concerned; I turned around to face him. He tried to touch it but it felt like hot coals touching my skin I shuffled back not realising what was behind me I looked up and screamed. In the distance I could hear shouts.

"MONACO!" I think it was Prussia and France, I smiled someone at least will remember me. Then the world disappeared.

* * *

Monaco shuffled backwards none of us noticed the _it_ was so close behind us. She screamed as we all noticed what she went into. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

"MONACO!" Me and France screamed. A grin appeared on the monster as it looked down, one of its arm swiped at the girl. One side of her was covered in blood. It pulled its claws out of her body as she fell to the floor. She was just hurt not dead I reminded my awesome self. France lost it as he tried to attack the creature Germany ended up holding him back with help from the Nordics.

"Mon dieu. Casse-toi! Nique ta mere! C'est des conneries!" France swore in his native tongue so I did not really understand. I joined in to furious.

"Du Hurensohn! Blvdes Arschloch! Dreckige Hure!" My list of awesome swears did not end neither did France's. The monster tried to come closer but Germany grabbed a gun and shot at _it_. Switzerland joined in throwing a few guns to other nations who join in the gun fire. It still crept closer then Norway started shaking.

"Norway are you okay?" Iceland asked loudly so he could be heard of over the gun fire I was looking at the whole scene. He kept shaking, Denmark let go of France to go check on Norway looking worried this apparently was not normal. I thought I felt something wash over me and then seconds later the monster seemed to flinch, _it_ soon retreated and Norway was left shaking. _It_ exited the room the gun fire had stopped.

"It was not the gunfire that hurt  
it." I shook my head disbelieving people looked at me confused but ran over to Monaco with France who had been let go.

"Monaco can you hear me, Monaco?" France talked hurriedly of course there was no reply.

"She will heal." I looked into the eyes of a good friend and told him, he nodded. Japan was with us he checked her pulse before closing her eyelids.

"I am sorry." He stated sadly.

"Nooooooooooooooooo, this is not happening not to her, it is a mistake, yes?" France pled to Japan who looked away unable to look at the man in front of him.

"France is right your lying she cannot be dead, if it is the dream state England can fix it, he can, and he did!" I shouted at him unbelieving. They stared at me.

"Prussia what do you mean?" France asked slowly dragging his gaze from Monaco to me.

"England woke up Hong Kong and China said Cameroon will wake up soon. He assured us England will live he just is not in the best state himself at the moment." My voice trailed off on the last few words. People stared at me.

"China would not have let him he was in a terrible state just under a week ago. As well as he took in two more people, he nearly died after one." Japan told me shaking his head unbelieving. France looked from me to Monaco and cried. People started to leave and head to another room to discuss what had happened. Brother wanted me to come but I just shook my head refusing.

"Bruder did you like her perhaps?" He asked me placing a hand on my shoulder looking sympathetic.

"I do not know, we were close but that close, I just don't know." I stated tears appearing in my eyes. Over the time we were together in our area we got stuck in the same teams for jobs and she did not find me annoying so we became close friends. We hanged out a lot, shared some jokes and played pranks. She did not like anything that hurt anybody but was smart so when she agreed they always worked, it was awesome. When China took her flower to turn into medicine she was upset she told me it was a gift so I promised her to get her one when we get out. Her smile when she thanked me blew me away with awesomeness. Then when we left and I said I wanted to go explore somewhere unknown she volunteered to come with me saying it would be fun. I cry at the thought if I went with everybody else she would still be alive right now. I cried with France not caring who saw. I promised I will still give her flowers even if it is to her grave. Germany nodded and walked off.

* * *

My brother and France were left in the room alone as we went next door. We knew others had died but seeing it yourself was...different. I am not going to lie the whole thing unnerved me, one of us could die so she was a micro state not a country but it is the same thing. It just swung its claw with no effort and like that she died her scream cut off. I shivered as I remember the scene. My brother look liked he did the day Prussia was disbanded and he had to now represent East Germany he look like someone had broken him. I thought of Italy pleading to whatever was up there he was okay, I did not believe in god but at this point I did not know what to believe anymore. I was the last to go next door into the self-made kitchen and closed the door.

"What do we start with first?" I sighed honestly having no idea.

"She actually died right no dream state but dead?" Finland asked Japan quietly though we all herd. He just nodded up and down.

"First we have confirmed Taiwan's statement there is an_ it _and it can kill us. I am sorry for doubting you." I told Taiwan. Making it official seemed to make the whole thing worst. I could swear the tension in the room got worse.

"By the way I cannot allow you to go out looking for England he is now in another area and it is much too dangerous." I told the group I did not have the energy to look for the men in particular.

"One problem." Canada said quietly even for him recently he has speaking as load as normal people.

"Vat." I could not hold back my accent it was either that or a groan.

"America is still out there." Canada mumbled everybody starred at him. I could not hold back the moan.

"It is not Canada's fault he ran off before us and we did not run into him for all we know he could be with England right know." Japan butted in.

"Great well we still are staying right here nobody is going out there." I repeated myself.

"But he could cure Norway!" Iceland shouted. It was loud even for him with his constant changing moods. The rest of the Nordics nodded.

"Prussia said he is barely alive he would not be able to help for week's maybe months." Japan stated calmly.

"He's r'ght." Sweden sighed downhearted, Finland hugged the taller nation.

"We could wait a few weeks then talk about it again." Iceland sighed clearly upset.

"Where am I, brother where are you?" A girl got up dazed. Switzerland ran over and hugged the girl smiling. "Brother what's wrong?" She questioned.

"You do not know? How do you feel?" I do not know what you mean we were stuck in America's house then I do not remember anything. I feel fine though why. Switzerland just broke down crying out of happiness hugging the girl telling her he would not let anything happen to her again. After Monaco though it was an all too real possibility. Without discussing everything the meeting ended. The Nordics took Norway back to his room and stayed there. Canada, Japan, Taiwan, Hungry and Austria went next door to help France and Prussia. Turkey and Greece stayed here with Liechtenstein and Switzerland. I waited for everybody else to decide what to do, preparing myself before joining my bruder next door.

* * *

**NOTE: I summed a lot of it up at the top. Thank you for reading (China offers you a panda-aru!) and I was really sad about Monaco I know she has not been in it much but yeah. Will Prussia ever find true love? Well one that doesn't die on him. Not sure whether to do PruCan, PruAus, PruHun. Is not really into PruAus so probably not that pairing. Kind of side tracked form USUK sorry to all the fans reading because of it. Liechtenstein woke up so will probably introduce Team 3 get Russia in and some over stuff then a time skip if I do not get distracted.**

**..**

**By the way if you are wondering why France is so upset about Monaco it is because she is a microstate. They are different from micro nations they are actually recognised. She heavily on France for military support and are very close geographically also politically. So I guess to me they are like brother and sister. That's why he is so upset. **

**..**

**Translations: Both French and German are swears I got off a website www. (youswear) /?language=German**

***take out brackets**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Is in double digits for follows I 3 you all, reviews and favourites are at 6 whoop, whoop. So yeah everything is good well I did kill Monaco whose character I was starting to love it was so cool (her personality not her death) in my opinion but deaths have to happen and she will not be the last. This chapter sets up the next one so not much going on. Romano's POV.**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

**Everybody is at the same time 15th August:**

It had been ages since my stupid fratello had disappeared. He was such a bastard for disappearing not caring that people were worried about him, not me of course but Spain, yep Spain was a lot more worried than me. I hoped deep down he was alive. I kept his to myself though as otherwise they would treat me like a child. The countries who came from the other had been a welcomed with open arms. Belgium with Seychelles and Sealand then cleaned up the entire main base. An unspoken rule meant nobody would leave the main base for fear of death. It had taken them three whole days before her goal even looked possible it made me laugh thinking about it know. She had moaned at whoever dropped trash until they gave in. She also made sure there was an actual kitchen, where we stored and cooked stored food. We all were forced to take daily baths at first some people refused but they soon gave up after being thrown in the bath fully clothes. When the area was at an acceptable quality Belgium left things, maybe adding new thing now and again nothing to big though. A big reason anybody listened to her was because of her brother glowering at them from behind her until they were forced into emission. When they had first seen each other both had been in tears joined to the hip not leaving each other's side. Netherlands was also a lot less stingy after that. I was glad she was happy; she was really nice when I was little and try to comfort me after my brother disappeared, not that I need it. Australia was a lot happier when he saw New Zealand as well. It was actually really funny Australia thought he was dreaming so he slapped New Zealand across the face, of course New Zealand hit back that turned into a full fight. This is how they got along so nobody had the heart to break them apart. We laughed with them, cried with them and felt happy at their reunion. I was on my ass laughing the tomato bastard watched me smiling. Do you think he was worried about me? No it could not be he would never like someone stubborn like me, knowing him he probably liked my carefree brother instead. The problems had not ended though Latvia, Lithuania, Poland and Romania disappeared one night. I am not kidding in the middle in the night just gone, no note or anything. Most thought the monster got them, meaning that we were no longer safe in the base. America was here for a while though he was looking for England I think Cuba told him everything he knew before America ran off. We did not see him again. I was starting to get used to knowing one day I could wake up and people would just disappear out of thin air.

"What are you writing Roma?" Spain's head appeared above my shoulder.

"Nothing bastard!" I shouted hiding it while my cheeks started to blush out of control.

"Are you writing like Belgium suggested?" He smiled. How did he know about that?

"No that would be stupid I am just keeping a record for when we get out. That way we will not forget what happened and who had gone too early so we can punish those responsible." I growled they took my brother they will pay.

"What will you do?" Spain looked into my eyes trying to read my mind not believing I would think such things.

"I will do nothing, Russia and Belarus will probably murder anybody involved before I could lift a finger. If I get half the chance though I would not waste it nor would a lot of other people. When Japan and China hear about this they are not going to be forgiving either." I told him truthfully. It pissed me off that I could do nothing to revenge my brother but knowing other people will, will have to do. Spain looked upset that I thought such things but I did not care he did not know what it was like. One minute they were there, the next they were gone, just lost in the wind.

* * *

The bodies disappear, only a few were still left. In this area everyone had been killed. Most the countries were from South America, Africa and the Middle East. Compared to the other groups a lot of countries had been stuck together in a very close space, then again they had a basement as well. Maybe that is why they all died they were packed together easy prey for that monster. Latvia seamed to whimper as we walked past a fresh one, Poland hugged onto my arm. Poland would not admit it but he was close to wetting himself.

"I do not think anybody is here~da." Russia stated smiling however I had known him for a long time; he liked this as much as we did.

"Maybe." I murmured hoping that was not true, my prayers were answered.

"Please do not hurt me, just go away." Someone was rocking back and forth hugging their legs, head facing down leaning on their knees. Poland let go trying to see if they were all right but as soon as he touched the person they reeled away absolutely terrified. Russia was still walking.

"Someone will care if they disappear." I called out; Romania looked at me as if I had just rang up the grim reaper for a chat. Russia stopped, he was contemplating.

"Five minutes." He grumbled leaning against the wall.

"Hello we want to take you somewhere safe." I told them softly, I still could still not make out who it was.

"Ring a ring a roses they all have bloody noses. One cut, two cut they all fall down! Hehehehehe!" The person sang out of their mind, I did not like their take on the children's nursery rhyme. I think it was a Central America country, Guatemala maybe? It was a girl at least her hair long, at least half way down her back; a choppy fringe covered her face. It was brown the ends seemed almost black as if her feeling controlled the colour. She wore a military uniform similar to England's, the belt only went round the waste though and the overall the colour was darker, a dark forest green. Her head left her knees as she started to sing again. Her face pale and green eyes did nothing but let tears slide down her face. This girl was broken. She looked at us her singing fading.

"Dead?" She tilted her head confused.

"No." Romania replied softly you could tell he pitied the poor girl.

"They died...Most of the countries died...We cannot die though.. Is this a nightmare, when will I wake up?" She asked childlike.

"I am like totally sorry." Poland told her, I know he was trying to help but the way he said it sounded almost sarcastic. Latvia sat next to her.

"I lost someone to." He told her, she looked at him not sure if she should believe him.

"Was it the Nalusa Falaya?" She asked trembling, rocking back and forwards, Russia was listening now interested about what had killed his sister so he could pay them a visit.

"Nalusa Falaya is what we nicknamed the black creature." She whispered as if just by saying its name it would materialise in front of them.

"Yes it has attacked us to, though where we are heading we have not heard of it appeared yet." I told her slowly so she would not mishear anything, we were quickly running out of time and any confusion might mean we would have to leave her behind.

"Safe?" She asked not believing what she was being told.

"For now." Latvia told her he seemed concerned about her. I think he was falling in love for the first time, I laughed mentally.

"Am I allowed?" She asked nervously as if she was going to be killed at for asking. We nodded, Latvia helped her up and we kept walking. No one else we passed was alive they were well and truly all dead. We were sure we had been here for about a week.

* * *

I was playing the waiting game. I knew his heartbeat was back to normal so it was up to him to wake up. There was a possibility he would choose not to in which things were going to get complicated. With Russia missing it felt as if part of me was gone, leaving me feeling empty. Even when Cameroon woke up we still had to wait for England though that was not his fault but mine. The brit was a lot better than he had been. Every day I cut several slits in his side. More recently I had done it twice or three times a day he was getting stronger, no longer in immediate danger none the less he was still in a fragile state. He was hoping England's quick healing would quick in soon otherwise he could be like this for a month or two. Technically the quickened healing should start in a day or two from there we will have to see how it goes. The reason it was taking so long is as he took in two people's pain at the same time while still recovering from someone else's. He could do one at a time, England's recovery rate would probably only take a week that way. Though if he is not allowed to heal it can become serious even fatal in practise. I noted this all down in a journal I had been keeping; I had some at home as well noting down important medical knowledge.

"China?" Cameroon asked holding his head with his left hand.

"What is wrong is you head hurting-aru? I asked fussing over the newly awaken man. I did a quick check up.

"It is fine but I feel like I am missing something." He told me confused, I knew what he meant Hong Kong felt the same he could probably explain it best.

"Hong Kong, Vietnam-aru!" I shouted they hurried into the room; Italy was not far behind them. "Take care of Cameroon, he seems fine physically but you probably better explain the emptiness it to him-aru." I told them they nodded as I moved out of the room taking Italy with me. It was a private matter that should not be disturbed. Vietnam had experience of people going through this while Hong Kong had been through it himself they would be a lot better than me at this point. Now all that was left was England. Then we could go find Russia, Russia I thought again. Even thinking his name made my heart quicken.

* * *

Great America what have you stumbled upon now I thought to myself. I had been in two new areas so far looking for England and had fled from the black thing more times than I care to count. One area was lifeless anybody there was just that, a body no life was there it was a grim thing to see. As a former hero it felt like he had failed them this was supposed to be his home after all, truth be told I did not know this place existed till my boss told me on the day some sort of birthday present or something. To be honest I was more excited that everybody was coming to visit I did not really listen to the details. Everybody had meant everybody even England! Back then I had been a fool I shake my head now looking down on the old me. I saw bodies of countries in Africa, South America and the Middle East sprawled all over the place. Most bodies had disappeared by now not to be seen again by now. The newer ones would probably still remain for a while. Something written in blood was sprawled across every other wall 'Nalusa Falaya' it said, that seemed familiar to me for some reason. It was a huge area that one, it had even had a basement though in this area that just made it even more creepy like a horror movie. How I missed them it was always a good excuse to hug England, he would eventually push me away but I did not care. The other area had belonged to a group of countries who were under constant attack by the dark thing as soon as they left their main base. I heard from there that England was with Russia and China. Russia was bad news if hurt England in any way he would pay. Stop thinking! You are going to go crazy if you do. Just find England. So I kept walking in this new area, I had stumbled upon by accident. I went upwards that was a good sign however how far up had I gone. There was no light or windows so I had no idea where I was going, I stepped on something.

"Ow!" It could talk I jumped back. "Mexico, Morocco you know not to move." It continued.

"Mexico's here? That is great dude." Well that was a relief he may not be the best neighbour but he was one all the same it would feel weird for him to be gone.

"Who are you?" It asked nervously.

"You could not guess, seriously?" I was shocked nobody had ever not known who I was since meeting England.

"Nalusa Falaya?" The voice asked I have herd of that before but where?

"Nah, I am America. What is a Nalusa Falaya anyway?" I hope it is not another monster the list of dangers was growing rapidly much to my annoyance.

"There are other countries still alive?" It asked stutter over the word alive as if it had never heard the word before.

"Yep a lot of them North American, Europe and Asia but I know Cuba, India are alive as well." I left out Egypt who was in dream state and I not seem any of them in a while.

"It is good to hear that Cuba and India alright." The voice answered relief coming through in in their voice.

"Who are you by the way and you said something Morocco and Mexico?" I asked maybe there were still countries around here, after the lifeless area I wondered if anybody was still alive.

"I am Brazil." Brazil said at last.

"Hey dude you know it is not safe here I think you are the closest to the Nalusa Falaya." I told him this area seemed higher up and I guess the Nalusa Falaya lived near the top somewhere.

"What, seriously we have to get out of here!" Brazil shrieked he disappeared bringing more people that I guessed were Mexico and Morocco. Though all I could do was guess, it was so dark I could barely see my hands in front of my face.

"We have to get out of here. Do you know a way out?" He was speaking very fast now missing letters as he rushed the words out. It seemed they were prepared to risk running into the Nalusa Falaya to get out.

"Dude calm down it can take days to find the way out; you can tag along with me though. I have not got killed by that thing so far and I ran in it more times than I wish to remember." I told them it would be nice talk to some people. Maybe they could help me find England.

"Thank you." Someone sighed, it sounded like Mexico.

"Which area did you come from?" I asked as an afterthought.

"One that probably does not exist." Morocco softly told me. It was that area I realised feeling pity for them almost immediately I could only imagine what they had saw.

* * *

**NOTE: So not much happening, this should be all the countries that appear now including the 5 that have died that is 47. Loves all you guys (France winks at you offering a rose, Ha Ha the hero will rescue you says an oncoming America who do you pick?) So for reading this you get virtual cookie as not a lot happens and I love cookies! Nearly Christmas while writing this was decorating the Christmas tree me and sis do it yearly with help from mum. Hope you are all going to have a good Christmas. Also for you in the states happy thanksgiving! My Spanish teacher who is American says it is really important to you guys she also said that over there you eat marshmallows with potato's is this true? So yeah loves you all so much Bye xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Okay short note as my work has been deleted three due two crappy internet and auto-updates, dam you Microsoft! So finally we get somewhere in the story YAY! My updating on the weekend could be slow 10 big paragraphs for English, 18 questions answered in Spanish, EP needs to be redone, all the other little homework's as well as upholding a social life. The little one I have anyways. Do not worry will upload at least one chapter which would be normal like in the school week.**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

It had been two days, mostly filled with silence as we continue to search for an exit. Morocco's brown eyes held regret. I looked forwards again as I walked into someone.

"Dude you should totally..." I looked up seeing a creature wrapped in black, we scattered like mice from a cat. How I had hope this would not happen again we had only just found each other from the last time we ran into the Nalusa Falaya.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." I mumbled so far the only direction we could run in was straight ahead of us, were had just came from. I saw shapes of people. "Run!" I shouted a warning. They ran just in front of us. After two minutes they looked back, one of them was Russia but I swear Cuba told me he was with England. They stopped running though I kept running till I caught up with them. Through the maze of an area we had lost people who ran in different directions.

"Where is Romania?" Russia shouted at a nearby Lithuania.

"Um." The frightened man spluttered.

"It is like totally uncool to shout at him so like stop." Poland butted in flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"That man is more important than any of us!" Russia shouted in Poland's face, the polish man cringed and did not answer back.

"I heard you were with England." I asked Russia because to be completely honest I did not care about Romania at the moment.

"Well if it ain't America." Russia smiled though there was nothing but hatred behind it as he finally acknowledged my presence.

"I do not care of what you think of me, where is England!" I snapped at him.

"In bed with China." Russia answered waving his hand like he did not care. All the nations blushed at what Russia had said we knew he was not in dream state so what did in bed mean?

"What!" I screamed getting ready to punch Russia in the face I bet it was somehow his fault.

"You mean they are having..." Brazil seemed unable to get the next few words out of his mouth.

"He better not be." Russia growled as if he was protecting China.

"What do you mean then?" Mexico asked as confused as the rest of us.

"He is unconscious." Every let out a sigh of relief trying to get rid of the other thought they had in their heads. Russia could not seem to grasp why what he said sounded so...wrong.

"So why did you leave then?" I asked unsure, was he looking for revenge for Ukraine.

"That's why we need Romania!" The Russian shouted realising he had almost forgotten. It seemed I would not get any more answers till we found him. I sighed walking back in the direction we came from hoping the creature was long gone.

* * *

We had at some point split up from the others.

"What do we do?" Morocco says as he stops. His mouth stopped moving and his eyes widened I did not know why until his body fell. His back looked as if a bear had mauled him. We moved backwards slowly as we felt the wall behind us, it was a dead end. The Nalusa Falaya smile seemed to widen in glee. It's pray was trapped making an easy meal. What he forgot was that cornered animals are the most dangerous to. Romania muttered a few words in a language I had never heard before while Latvia pulls out a pistol from his pocket and fires a full clip. The monster stopped looking annoyed as if a bee had stung him. I shivered it was happening again. I started singing the song that had been passed on in my own area as something to say when the time finally came. At first it warned others to stay away however later on it served as a comfort as it was the last thing I heard of those people before they had left me. My final connection to them.

"Ring a ring a roses they all have bloody noses. One cut, two cut they all fall down." Though this time I did not laugh but let two tears fall from my eyes. Latvia starred at me an emotion was strong in his eye it was not one I recognised.

"Stop him from moving." Romania muttered concentrating hard on something else.

"How?" Latvia looked from me to him as if he would fly if told.

"I do not know just do something or we will all die!" The other emotion died in Latvia's eyes replaced with determination as Romania's words left his mouth. No he could not be thinking of that, I reached out to grab him but I too late. I feel to the floor crying begging him not to but if heard me he ignored it. Please no I begged silently knowing it was going to happen again. Latvia threw the pistol at the Nalusa Falaya who did not even flinch as the metal hit him. Then Latvia tried to tackle it which he succeeded in doing by catching the creature off guard. Something whizzed through the air and the Nalusa Falaya was flung back. I rushed over to Latvia, leaning over him.

"Latvia are you alright?" I gushed worried for him. Why had he been so reckless?

"Guatemala is that you?" His voice so soft I almost did not hear.

"Yes, yes it is me. We have to get out of here come on." I said pulling on an arm.

"I love you." He gasped lifting his hand to revel the large whole in his stomach. From what we seen any injury from the Nalusa Falaya do not heal back like normal if it was a fatal wound for a human it was to us to.

"I love you to." I lied through my teeth with tears running down my face. I did not want him dying with any regrets, he did not disserve that. I felt sorry for him and he was a friend but I did not love him. He looked like a child yet here he was bleeding to death why did the world seem to have it in for us? If he knew I was lying or not I will never know, he smiled just before his eyes glazed over. One tear fell down his check somehow I think he knew. The pain of knowing that was almost as great as the pain of my friend disappearing like the rest. He had joined the many. Romania shook his head his face plastered in regret. After all he had asked us to stop it. He then helped me up as we stumbled out of the dead end and to where we suspected the others were.

* * *

We soon found the group of missing countries though there was only two, had Latvia and Morocco got split up else were. The group saw us looking behind them.

"We are not going to run into them." Romania relied not stopping, Guatemala was in tears. They had died we realised, two more had been taken from us. My stomach felt empty it was a good thing I had not eaten for a few days otherwise I think I would have been sick. Not in horror but in guilt, why them instead of me? I am the one that deserves it. Russia seemed hurt by the news, I guess he did care for the little Baltic state after all or maybe at the fact he had not been able to get revenge for his sister. Well I would never know, as we were not very close and even in this predicament I could not see us as friends.

"Well let's carry on." Russia finally sighed.

"The easiest way out now that I can think of is most likely were you came in." I told them. "Do you still remember where it was?" I asked them though it was aimed at Russia daring him to say no.

"Of course." He smiled enjoying the banter. He did not get challenged often. I let him lead the way hoping to get out soon.

* * *

It was another day before we got through that area into another where almost as soon as we landed we found another. This area I had not seen yet.

"Great." America mumbled I looked at him curiously. He saw me looking but stared back silent.

"So I take it you know this area." I asked when I realised he was not going to explain.

"Yes." He answered unwilling to say more.

"Then lead us to the main area. There are countries here~da?" I asked him.

"More than I have seen anywhere else so far." He sighed again which was unusual for the normally energetic and idiotic nation as he walked on not hesitating. He knew the area well; it was probably the first area he was in. We were soon at a corridor with a dead end at the bottom. He led us to the end of it and we went through the last door.

"America!" Canada shouted sounding angry. "Where the fuck do you think you have been. You better have found England if you have dared show your face here." I looked at the country again this was not the nation who I always sat on in a meeting as I could not see, was it him was it?

"Sort of." America told his brother looking down.

"Tell us later okay." Canada's voice softened he had clearly been worried about his brother. America nodded.

"Has anything changed?" America asked. I was right this was his first area.

"A lot. Monaco died soon after she arrived with Prussia, Liechtenstein is awake, Turkey and Austria are in dream state. " Canada looked stressed out.

"What about Norway?" He is still in dream state.

"Norway's here?" I shouted at the two, other nations starred at us but I did not care.

"Yeah dude why do you care?" America asked me.

"England says I have to wake him up. It will apparently help against the Nalusa Falaya." I told them.

"The what and I thought he was unconscious?" America questioned me.

"It's complicated~da." I shrugged them off.

"Well you have plenty of time to explain while Canada takes Romania to Norway." Germany had apparently been earwigging on our conversation and had decided to take charge. To be honest as long as Romania woke Norway up I did not care. So I let them take Romania off somewhere as me and the others explained are story.

* * *

Canada leads me to a room. He knocked on the door which was opened quickly by Finland who poked his head out before opening the door fully.

"When did you get here?" He asked me confused. The other Nordics heard the nation and decided to take a look at who it was for themselves.

"They say England sent him." Canada told them before I could open my mouth, wow the whole experience must have forced him out of his shell before if you asked for him people would have no idea where the quiet nation was, even if they were sat next to or on top of him.

"Why?" Iceland asked his eyes cold not trusting us.

"To wake Norway up. You have no idea how long we have been looking for him and some of us did not make it." My voice quietened as I remember Latvia and Morocco the latter I had not known for even half an hour before he was killed.

"He sent you?" Denmark asked still suspicious.

"Well England told Italy that me and Norway are needed to fight the Nalusa Falaya." That's what I heard America's team calling the creature and I explained that to them.

"Wake him up and we will go from there." Iceland told me, the rest of the Nordics looked at him but they said nothing. They let me and Canada in before closing the door. I walked over to the bed. How the hell did that grumpy brit wake someone up? I remembered something China had told Russia which he in turn told me.

"Do you think this is real?" I felt a sort of flow and instantly knew what to do next. "People are worried about you Iceland, Denmark, Finland and Sweden." I carried on talking not noticing that he moved at the sound of each countries name. I thought I would have to say more but I had been dragged out of the room.

* * *

I had seen England wake Liechtenstein up. Well I say wake up, we all do but what we mean is they give them the chance to. The screaming was the same like a banshee I thought as I remember one of the stories England had told me and America as kids. I think France had mentioned them before to. Not all the nations had seen the new group arrive so some came running thinking that the Nalusa Falaya had returned when the screams first went off. I heard Romania explain that's what they called it. It seemed familiar as if I heard that name before all this. They stared at the new arrival and could guess what was happening before leaving the room again, putting their fingers in their ears trying to dismiss both countries screams. Lets just say next time I leave home remind me to always carry a pair of ear was an hour before they both collapsed on the floor letting silence enter the room.

"It took an hour what does that mean?" Finland wondered aloud. Sweden just shrugged ruffling the smaller nations who pulled the arm down and gave the nation a kiss. It was on the lips it had seen they had become closer recently or at least publically. I moved Romania in another room with help from Sweden. Then I went back to the main room to hear about the others happenings.

* * *

I was surprised the next night. I had taking a quick peep at Romania the sooner he wakes up the sooner we can go find England. Though Germany was trying to persuade Russia to let him heal the other two dream state nations so they could come with. By the looks of it Russia was refusing and to be honest I was glad. The sooner we got out of here the sooner I could apologise and make up with England. I looked into the room then left. Then I came running back slamming open the door, Romania stared at me.

"Russia!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The nation came running and wondered what I wanted; I turned looking into the room as a sign for him to do the same. He smiled; we were both finally getting somewhere. Norway woke up this afternoon so we could leave now. We looked at each other knowing what to do. I went to get Norway. The rest of the Nordics were there so I told them what was going on.

"No." Iceland interrupted.

"You can come with." I suggested weakly. This seemed to be a good step forwards as Denmark and Finland seemed to find this alright.

"No." This time Sweden was the one saying it.

"What if another of you fell into dream state what would you do then?" I asked, Sweden considered this but did not seem convinced.

"He could help get us out of here." I finally said giving up.

"No." Iceland repeated, I was about to leave.

"Do I get a say?" The usually quiet nation asked.

"You are meant to be resting." Iceland told Norway worried as he trying to stand up.

"What does he mean about me helping us get out of here?" Norway asked, he had more questions than answers. The Nordics looked to the floor remaining quiet. "I am going." He finished knowing if he went those questions would be answered.

"No please what happens if you get hurt?" Iceland who was now shaking was begging him to stay.

"I have made my decision." Norway told him swiftly, he did not like being in the spot light.

"I cannot see you hurt again." Iceland sank to the ground.

"I won't." Norway went over to Iceland hugging him. I whispered into Finland's ear where to meet me in two minutes. He nodded I took that as a sign they were coming with us. I went to the meeting point were Russia had gathered the original team plus a few new members. None would tattle tale on us so we waited there. The Nordics soon arrived and we left under the cover of night. Our destination was to England.

* * *

**Note: Told you we finally get somewhere and by now you know why Romania and Norway are important. If you look there is a hint in there! So yeah will America finally apologise to England? He better though I do not have any control over my stories as otherwise Monaco would still be alive. R.I.P Monaco. Thank you if you are a follower, reviewer, favourite or is just reading! (Germany gives you a day off training) Bye xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading! Loves my followers, favourites and reviewers as well as anybody just reading, love you so much! Switzerland's POV!**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"Der Scheißkerl!" Germany shouted, I looked up at him intrigued at what could make the German so vexed.

"Germany calm down what is wrong?" Japan asked calmly with Taiwan standing next to him. She looked defensive of Japan then again she did have a short temper. I would not be to surprise if she strangled the Germans neck if he shouted at Japan. Their relationship was out in the open much to Japan's dismay so she could strangle who she liked without a problem.

"They left last night. The Nordics, France and Canada went with them, those bloody traitors." Germany's face was red as he roared at the calm nation in front of him. Japan took several steps backwards trying to pull Taiwan with him though she would not budge. She looked like she was going to pounce on Germany and rip him to shreds but Japan just shook his. She unhappily stormed to the corner of the room taking Japan with her. Soon after Germany left in a rage, I went over to Japan asking him something. He disagreed but soon after he finally nodded he whispered something to Taiwan. Her eyes widened nervous. Then Japan whispered else, she nodded with a smile hugging Japan who kissed the top her head. I still owed England.

* * *

"So how do we get there?" Canada asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him perplexed, what did he mean? We get there through going through areas; duh I thought it was obvious.

"Well England went there directly or at least very quickly. Then even though you left at the same time and have been away so long you never found him. Russia just came from the same area and that took him a long time." My brother told me though I still did not get what he was trying to get across.

"What Canada is trying to say is do we look for where England went through or go the way you two came from." France looked at me curious expecting me to have an answer. I did not think about anything other than having to reach England, Russia had been eavesdropping on the conversation. We looked at each other hoping the other had an answer.

"We were going to take a vote~da." Russia smiled. I was right he had not thought of this. Well it made a decent excuse. We stopped the fifteen of us in huddle so we could ask them.

"So we are here to take a vote. Stand on the left if you want to go the way we came which we know fairly well. Stand on the right if you want to try finding the way England took." Russia's gaze swept across all the nations as he spoke he was not going to repeat himself.

"Why do we like need to vote?" Poland asked him voicing what others were too afraid to ask.

"Well the way England took would be quicker but we are not defiant if he went through another area to get to it. So while we look for it here we could be wasting time. However though we know the other way it will take longer, not as long as it took on our original trip but still it will take a while. There is also the Nalusa Falaya which we will probably run into a lot. Then again it would attack us any way so." I sighed we seemed to do that a lot. People moved, the Nordics followed Norway who had chosen the left as he did not want to waste time. The countries who came from _that_ area all hurried over to the right followed by France and Canada. Russia moved to the right dragging Lithuania with him, Poland tagged along unwilling to be split from his friend. Me and Romania had decided not to move are votes would not count now anyway. The left had one. I lead the way to the exit where Russia soon took over. We swapped the role as we changed each area.

* * *

We had gotten through the attic fine it was only when Russia had led us to _that_ area that problems rose up.

"We are back here again." Mexico shivered though now only one or two bodies remained.

"Do you remember the song?" Guatemala asked nostalgically.

"I could not forget it." Brazil told her who clenched his hand thinking about it.

"What song?" Finland asked thinking how close the people in here must have been to have such fun. Sweden gripped his shoulder in warning but the finish man did not seem to notice. Guatemala looked at the other two nations who stared at her. She was the one who had to sing it.

"Ring a ring roses they all have bloody noses. One cut, two cut they all fall down." It had the same tune as the original nursery rhyme but even when she tried to say it without getting caught in the flow she seemed to sing the words. She chocked tears falling down, Brazil and Mexico comforted her. They had found a way out but she had to stay till she was the only one left.

"Why did you make that up?" Poland asked disturbed by the take on the nursery rhyme.

"It was a warning for people to stay away from those who were about to die. It was there last act to protect us." Mexico mumbled clearly not wanting to remember.

"Our last memories of them will be there voices singing that song." Brazil said trying to remain calm but had tears where starting to form in his eyes.

"They would sing it weather running away or standing still it became a duty of ours to keep each other alive." Guatemala hiccupped, hugging Mexico staining his shirt with tears. By this point everybody was listening in.

"If I can help stop this I will." Romania told her putting a hand on her shoulder. Norway nodded showing his commitment. He went up to the front with the Nordics. France, Russia, Poland and Romania joined them. Though me, Lithuania and Canada stayed back with the past residence of this area. Lithuania helped Guatemala who was still in tears, which she kept returning to through the entire time Lithuania had known the girl. She really had been broken and losing Latvia had not helped. Me and Canada stayed with Brazil and Mexico who were touching a wall. The wall was stained in the writing which was written in dried blood. Nalusa Falaya. The nations both stared at the writing. I think they felt guilty for escaping when many couldn't. They were probably replaying the songs they heard while they were here in their head.

* * *

We were in Romano's area. I had not wanted to stop here but Guatemala wanted to see Cuba and after having to go through that area I did not have the heart to say no. Nobody did. We were almost at their main base. When we herd shouts, me and Russia went ahead telling everybody else to wait till we said it was alright. We had run into the Nalusa Falaya twice so far, luckily none of us died. We could not risk losing someone however if they were getting attacked we could not just leave them. We ran into the room looking for the Nalusa Falaya. We did not see it. People looked shocked to see us but we were too busy looking for the source. We ran into a room were two kids were screaming. Australia and New Zealand looked ready to have a heart attack but Russia recognised this. So he told the men to stop trying to reach them. They looked surprised to see us and complied with his request after I said it has happened before. It was five more minutes before they crumpled to the floor.

"That kid is more like England than he thinks." I sighed shaking my head. What was the brit going to say when he was told Sealand could do it to?

"Wy is fine but Sealand does not seem to have taken this well, we need to get him to China." Russia huffed. I nodded as I scooped the boy up and headed towards the door. Australia and New Zealand blocked the door they were determined.

"She will wake up some when in the next month it might take longer as I think Sealand did it not knowing what he was doing. I think he might have got it off England." I said hurriedly pushing past them. Russia nodded to them as we went back in and out of the main base. People stared at us not looking to happy but I ignored them. We joined up with the main group. "Reunions will have to happen later." I told them walking faster behind Russia who was taking us to China. Norway and Romania looked at Sealand before getting into a private conversation which nobody else was allowed to hear. Romania and Norway shouted some words each using different languages, nether words did I recognise.

"He should be stabilized but it will wear off in a day at the most." Romania panted as if he had just been running. Norway looked fine; they nodded to each other before going in separate directions. They knew something; it was probably the reason why England needed them.

* * *

We had finally entered the right area just after we met up; we had run into the Nalusa Falaya again. Thanks to an early warning from Norway and Romania we were able to get away barely seeing it. Whatever they had realised it was starting to be helpful. Sealand was getting weak whatever the two had done to him was wearing off. It was another ten minutes before we reached the main base. It was really close to where we came in.

"Russia~aru!" China shouted seeing Russia. He smiled not one of those creepy ones but a real one. When did they become close? Italy looked at us before hurrying back into the room. Nobody could ever understand what went through the Italians head not even Germany. I sighed and hit Russia's arm with my elbow. He glared at me but my head nodded to Sealand I my arm.

"China Sealand is in the same state as England was." He exhaled at the nation in front of him.

"So is Romania." Norway shouted quickly after Russia, Romania glared at the nation. Was that true he had woken up so I assumed he was fine so had Russia by the way he glanced over his shoulder. How had Romania been able to last so long? Was that why he looked so bad after whatever they had done to Sealand while Norway was fine. Dam how did I not notice?

"Vietnam, Hong Kong, Cameroon-aru." China called out they appeared almost immediately. "Take Romania and drain his body fully of the black vile he is to stay in bed afterwards for a minimum of a week-aru." They nodded and took Romania away. "Do not allow any visitors unless authorised by me-aru." China added as an afterthought. "Russia you take everyone to the main base, Norway you come with me-aru." China said after the previous group were out of sight.

"I want to see England." I told China adamantly.

"He is not yet up. His quickened healing only kicked in this morning." China told me.

"Well can Italy see big brother France?" France asked smiling.

"I will send him in a minute." China called as France and Canada dragged me away still carrying Sealand.

* * *

I was quiet as China led me into the room, I had been talking too much recently.

"France wants to see you-aru." China told Italy who skipped out of the room seeming happily. I went over to the bed and looked at England, he did not look in any state to wake up let alone talk. How did he give them the message?

"What am I here for?" I asked China.

"Well since telling Italy that message something unusual happened-aru." China sighed.

"Are you not the doctor?" I asked everybody went to China and the Asian countries if they had some medical problem. No human doctor could help and China had been around the longest it just seemed to make sense.

"It is more of your specialty. I will leave now to check on Romania and Sealand-aru." China walked out of the room closing the door behind him. If my and Romania's suspicions were right I could guess what China had meant. I cut open his arm. Ah ha. Yes the black vile was long gone yet something still remained. The magic resin. Magic always left a distinctive trace that is why England found me and Norway to be so important. I took a sample before the arm could be healed. I placed it on the desk before heading back to England. Now to find the reason why England was healing so slow. From what I had heard he had taken three peoples pain over a short amount of time that by itself could be the cause. Then again China would have thought of that so what could it be? I sat there thinking. I knew why he had sent a warning. He sent a warning that's it. This meant whatever had caused him to realise this and probably a range of other things was attacking him. I used my own magic which was probably the weakest of the three. England and Romania's magic strength were on par with each other. I checked what magic was being used, this was a simple task though it required knowledge of magic used in different countries. Luckily for us we shared knowledge of our magic to each over sometimes. I could see a bird's eye view map of the whole house. I focused in our area which was the only one with significant magic being used. The entire region was green but why? I looked at the edges of the green which seemed darker. I zoomed in not wanting to miss anything. I had to zoom in several times. There was another magic user trying to fight the green. So it was barrier. The whole area was protected by a barrier but what was it keeping out. I zoomed once again and looked at it three times not believing what I was seeing. It was made up of three types of magic. A blue layer, a green layer and a red layer. It was not alive it had a mechanical structure from what I could tell. This was a dangerous creature, even if stripped of magic the thing looked technically advanced. I zoomed out once again looking at the view of the whole house. I recognised three signatures from the top the house. Their magic was not as great as ours but still powerful combined. It was our bosses well mine, England's and Romania's anyway. I zoomed out to the house view, there was two more of those creatures from before trying to get through the barrier. The rest of the magic seemed passive. Anybody who had any influence from me, Romania and England had a little magic but nothing significant. That must be how Sealand had woke up Wy it was by chance that his magic had kicked in. The pressure was too big on the boy, me and Romania had kept it under control for a while but he had not gotten here quick enough. I looked at the map again before ending the spell. I would help England soon first I need to get to Sealand. If we drained the boy immediately and I once again stabilized his condition as they did it, the boy could recover, maybe. Well it was his best option anyway. I would help England after but he would just had to hang in there till then.

* * *

**NOTE: So as most of you guessed the first challenge is magic based. Nobody has died this chapter but Germany is really pissed off. Loves my readers so much! Not uploading tomz probably because of homework should Monday though. (Russia offers you a sunflower) Bye xx**

**German**

**Der Scheißkerl = son of a bitch, bastard or moutherfuker**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Hey a lot happens well it felt like a lot with all the translating. If it is wrong you have to tell me I tried to do the best I could with Google Translate trust me it is more than copying and pasting. So lots of love to all followers, favourites, reviewers and all who read! Okay time to start this story...China's POV, Norway's, Romania's, and Sealand's!**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"Everybody stand back-aru!" I shouted panic clear in my voice, Russia tried to stand close but my eyes told him to back off. I looked at the boy lying on the floor with literally no pulse. "One, two, three." I counted, pumping the boy's stomach with all my strength. "One, two, three." I counted several times before breathing into the boy's mouth. There was no response. I repeated yet all I found was silence.

* * *

I ran to where I had seen Sealand on the map. If I was too late England would kill me he would not admit it but he cared for the little boy like a brother. I opened the door my eyes swept across the room pin pointing my target I ignored everyone else. I kneeled besides Sealand murmuring words that were of my original native tongue. It was not good enough dam it! The boy arched his mouth dropping open in a silent scream, China looked at me but I just shook my head confused. I took a breath thanking whatever lucky star that brought the boy back. I took another gulp confused. It was different than a few minutes ago, clearer. Until this time I had not uttered a word my eyes went wide.

"Faen!" I ran out of the room.

_For å holde mine allierte uskadd og å holde er fiender i sjakk,_  
_Jeg sier disse ordene i håp om at en barriere skal høyne._  
_Jeg ber om din hjelp ennå ingen myndighet skal du motta._  
_Å gi noe, vil jeg oppnå._  
_ADLYDE!_

The words were carried on the gentle breeze around the area. As soon as I let the last word drift out of my mouth the air was no longer pure, I sighed in relief. I felt the Nalusa Falaya who had entered the area at its moment of weakness get flung out much to their dismay. I smiled smug of what I had done. That was out of the way though I could now not sleep until one of the others wake for fear of it breaking without being noticed until too late. I was still running turning when I saw the corner up ahead. I entered the room falling beside the bed. It was gone. All that was left was a faint magic resin and even that was quickly disappearing.

"What is wrong-aru?" I turned my head to see an out of breath China. Luckily he had sensed my concern and came after me followed by the Nordics, America and Russia. I just looked at England. China felt his temperature it was normal, he exhaled. He felt the pulse wanting to see what my concern was about I turned away. Iceland knelt down next to me. With us no words were needed we expressed everything in our eyes in a few moments.

"Andskotinn." Iceland blinked realising the power of what i had said. China was now in panic cheeking a thousand things in a flurry before turning to us. He nodded to me.

"He is by all means dead..." China started.

"Fuck no he cannot just fucking die!" America butted in roaring at China. Russia punched America in his arm to shut him up; China gave him a grateful smile.

"As i was saying he is by all means dead but something is off-aru." China announced.

"He is alive?" America looked up at China as if a lost beat up puppy being offered a hug.

"That is debatable-aru." The man sighed again looking at the body demonstrating what he meant. "He has no pulse or heartbeat and by Norway's reaction no magic-aru." When they looked up at me i just nodded in agreement. "However his body is still warm not getting colder even a little bit as it should, the skin is still growing not decaying or disappearing-aru. The most obvious contradiction to him being dead is that his eyes are not glazed open but are like he is sleeping-aru." China told us.

"So he could come back?" America sobbed.

"Technically yes however i cannot help as this is not medically possible-aru." He looked at me nodding giving me the limelight as he exited Russia was hugging the Chinese man much to the others annoyance though he was smiling giving away his true feelings. I coughed.

"I um have not um seen this before." I muttered nervous, they looked at me so i was forced to say more. "It is um, as if, well you no. It is like he is hibernating." I stuttered over the words self-conscious, why the hell had I told on Romania though it was for his own good and I could not keep him on his feet for much longer I would have rather dragged it out than this. "The magic disappearing is not normal as um even when a nation dies it will stay with them until disappearing sometimes it stays in the spot where they disappeared for a few months." I continued more confident. "So he could come back if we find were his magic went to." I finished finally.

"Can't you can sense each other's magic or something?" America asked me almost begging.

"Normally sure but as he seems to be hibernating I will not be able to sense the magic at all, while he was unconscious he did it unconsciously but it was still him so it would appear so now it is probably in one place hiding." I sighed wishing this was harry potter so i could just read ahead to find out what to do.

"So he did it voluntarily?" Denmark asked not getting why anybody would want to do that.

"I have no clue." I shrugged.

"So how do we find it?" Finland asked wanting to help.

"Well the air will be distorted maybe a slight glow may be seen it could be any colour." I told them, they looked disbelieving. "Don't bother." I sighed what felt like the millionth time today. I walked out the room i could not get sleep anyway so I guess I should start looking.

* * *

I had woken up hoping i had not been out of it too much. I took a breath something was different, it tasted different. I mumble words underneath my breath.

_Magic-mi arate cine îndrăznește să-ți abuz!_

A map that was similar to Norway's popped up. It was slightly more detailed. "Hmm so Norway's put up a barrier but I swear there was one before I felt it as me entered the area I assumed England was smart enough to protect the area. Why did Norway suddenly decide to put one up we did not before?" Romania was half questioning Norway and half cursing himself of not thinking of putting up a barrier himself. Well I might as well help out.

_Pentru a păstra aliații mei __nevătămat__și__să__păstreze__inamicii__ mei de la golf, _  
_Eu__ spun __aceste__cuvinte__, __în__speranța__că__va__ridica__ o __barieră__._  
_Eu __cer__pentru__ajutor__, __nici__ o __autoritate__să__ te __primi__._  
_Oferind__nimic__, i va __obține__._  
_ASCULTA!_

I wiped a sweat off my forehead. I still needed to rest, Norway's spells still lingered so I felt none of the pain or need of sleep. They had completely drained my body of the black vile, before I was doing it in small unnoticeable pieces, all I needed now was to get some energy then a spell will take care of the rest. I would not usually waste magic on such things but in this house my respect was not a luxury i could not afford. I sighed letting myself rest though part of me was still awake so i could use the barrier over a quarter of the area. Normally it would be no problem but I needed to rest as much as possible only being awake if necessary if that was possible as I would like to cast the healing spell sooner rather than later.

* * *

Everything stopped I heard a voice it sounded like Ukraine, we had been close before she died she told me she was quite fond of children. I was about to reach out to the voice let it guide me somewhere but something pulled me back.

"That fucking hurt you better be grateful you little git." England told the boy brushing himself down.

"Have you finally recognised me as a country?" I jumped up happy at the thought.

"No I am here saving your micro nation ass." England glanced at me waiting for my response.

"What happened?" I asked unsure, did I want to know?

"You nearly bloody died you git, people care if you die you know." Englands voice softened did he actually care? Nah course not this was probably a trick, but me the greatest nation in the world would not fall for it. Hahahahah!

"I cannot die." I told him. England looked at me and sighed.

"Well at least i am able to move around know in some sense." England muttered under his breath. I wondered what he meant but ignored it. "Wy is fine from what i can tell." England spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Some of my magic that you must have obtained off my influence woke her up." England looked me in the eyes serious; that meant Wy was awake i could not wait to see her.

"You are good for something then." I laughed; he just raised one of his think eyebrows. "Can I do magic then?" I asked wanting to know if i could fly that would be so cool!

"No, you were lucky to pull that off. In your lifetime I doubt you would be able to use it again even if you lived as long as china. Do not tell China I told you that!" He quickly shouted realising his mistake. I just grinned knowingly. "It was a miracle you were able to pull it off though it did end up killing you." England exhaled.

"I'm dead!" I squealed.

"You were but i was able, with help from the CPR China gave you, to bring you back." England told me i felt my heart which had stopped for a minute beat again.

"How long you staying here then?" I asked, from what I heard he was not even meant to be awake let alone bring people back from the brink of death.

"Once your body is strong enough, maybe." He almost whispered the last word.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" I emphasised the maybe.

"I forgot I had to shield my thoughts." He moaned.

"You did not give me an answer." I asked him wondering what he was so complaisant to hide.

"You are like America but with better grammar." He moaned again, grabbing his heart. I could tell all shields blocking his thoughts were gone as he started swearing in Old English, Modern English and Nation.

"What is wrong?" I asked but he just put his hand up singling he would be alright in a minute which I highly doubted that. He was a stubborn old fool.

* * *

**Note: Yay you read it you get a cookie so is anybody confused at what's happening with Sealand and England? Good because that means some one other than me is reading it as I am the only one who knows the plot. Whoop and oh yeah. (All members of BTT (bad touch trio) is offering you their hand and winking) Time for translations which you might like to look at. **

**Norwegian**

Faen! = fuck!

_For å holde mine allierte uskadd og å holde er fiender i sjakk, = To keep my allies unharmed and keeping enemies at bay,  
Jeg sier disse ordene i håp om at en barriere skal høyne. = I say these words in the hope that a barrier shall raise._  
_Jeg ber om din hjelp ennå ingen myndighet skal du motta. = I ask for your help yet no authority shall you receive._  
_Å gi noe, vil jeg oppnå. = Giving nothing, I will achieve._  
_ADLYDE!_ =OBEY!

**Icelandic**

Andskotinn = shit.

**Romanian**

_Magic-mi arate cine îndrăznește să-ți abuz! = Magic show me who dares to abuse you!_

_Pentru a păstra aliații mei nevătămat și să păstreze inamicii mei de la golf, = To keep my allies unharmed and keep my enemies at bay,_  
_Eu spun aceste cuvinte, în speranța că va ridica o barieră. = I say these words in the hope that it will erect a barrier.  
Eu cer pentru ajutor, nici o autoritate să te primi. = I ask for help yet no authority you receive.  
Oferind nimic, i va obține. = Offering nothing, i will get.  
ASCULTA! =LISTEN!_

**Bye xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: So this is the second post this month, it is almost Christmas whoop! America's POV!**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"Have you seen Angleterre, Amérique?" It had been a day. Though from the way his body tensed I could tell he already knew the answer. I shook my hair wishing I could have a fringe to hide my tear stained face.

"Nobody else seems to either." Canada told us as he walked into the conversation. I was starting to get use to him being visible all the time.

"I do not even get what you mean by distorted air and a glow. Is he meant to be an angel or what?" France asked me. A thought of England dressed up as Britannia angel as he claimed he could made me blush. Then soon after I laughed I mean that toga thing was like defiantly a dress. "What did I say?" France looking genially confused.

"I think England would kill us if we told you." Canada who was smirking himself told France. When they were kids England would tell them stories of how he could turn into what he dubbed Britannia angel. France pouted not wanting to be left out, Canada placed a hand on Frances shoulder trying to comfort him though he would not tell France what it was.

* * *

I thanked Romania silently; he had shared the burden of the barrier which made me able to sleep for the night as covering the entire took all my concentrating while with only three quarters I was able to do other things like sleep. I still had not found England and Romania still had six days before China would even let him leave his room I sighed. Well at least I know why England had been so bad off he had been supporting an entire barrier while unconscious. I could not argue though with those monsters trying to attack the area it was vital it was up. Nobody other than me knew it was up but I bet Romania, if up, could guess it was probably why he started chipping in. I had felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier. I sighed again really needing to lighten up I went into a room.

"Norway-aru?" China wondered why I was here.

"I still do not get how he came back he was so close to..." I murmured quietly though China nodded hearing what I had said.

"It is one of those things that happen but I know what you mean-aru." China sighed, he needed a break.

"I'll watch him." I told him shooing him out the door before he could argue. I sat down next to the bed, staring at the boy.

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked him again.

"Bloody hell how many times do I have to tell you I am alright?" England told me firmly, I shrugged giving up. He had been fine whenever he knew I was watching, but last night I saw him break down falling to the floor crying when I had woke up in the middle of the night. I wonder what made him like that.

"Oh yeah so what did you mean when you said maybe?" I asked talking about the other subject he hated.

"It was nothing I was just tiered." England sighed pinching the bridge of his noise clearly annoyed. "Why do we not talk about something else?"

"Like what?" I asked curious to what he was on about.

"Maybe about you if you feel like it, so anything happened recently?" England was trying not to show his eagerness but compared to his usual expression it was obvious well at least to me.

"Really well me and Wy are really good friends she said she had something to tell me if we get out alive." I smiled proud; England chuckled apparently knowing something I did not.

"You will like the surprise so you better live through this." He said through his laughter.

"You know what it is? Tell me!" I shouted jumping out of my chair.

"Trust me you do not want me to ruin the surprise." England told me, I pouted. "Is there anything knew in Sealand then?"

"Yeah we got a HD TV and the internet." I squealed in delight thinking about it.

"You did not have it before? You should have told me." England told me this surprised me.

"Why." I questioned.

"Well anybody who originated should at least have the basics." England was tying his shoelaces intently a faint blush in his cheeks. "It is not like I care though." The man really confused me. "Less about me what about Sweden and Finland?" He asked me.

"Well I have not seen them here. Do you know if they are alright?" I asked desperate for information on my foster parents. England looked at me his face softened at seeing my worry.

"They are fine." England left out he had not seen them in a long time so did not really have an idea if they were or not.

"That is good as Christmas would not be the same without Santa and Sweden is teaching me how to make furniture for my country." I sighed thinking how happy my boss was when he heard that.

"That's good; do not trust anybody else though." England told me making sure I heard.

"Huh?" I was completely lost.

"Who set this up is unknown but I trust you with those two. They would not send you here if they were part of this but do not trust anyone else, okay." His voice turning back to normal when he was saying okay. I was glad he was starting to scare me.

"Do you want to know about more?" I asked twiddling my thumbs nervous of rejection; England smiled nodding much to relief. He hung onto my every word, this was not to bad I thought before when I was unconscious I had been lonely know I someone to talk to.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

I woke up knowing I finally had enough energy to perform the spell.

_Ceea ce a fost odată lent,_  
_rândul său, că ceea ce este vechi nou din nou,_  
_magie, te întreb de tine,_  
_permiteți-mi să utilizeze,_  
_fără plată,_  
_i întreb de tine, ASCULTA!_

A red glow filled the room and leaked out the door but by the time any of the Asians could get in, it was done. I lied back as Vietnam asked me what the hell I was doing. I made up some excuse or the other returning to sleep, knowing when I next wake I would be back to normal again. Able to get of this god forgiven stuffy room.

* * *

After two hours of rest I woke up back to normal, a week ha who did they think they were talking to. Three days were to long when I get back I need to practise a lot more.

_Pentru a păstra aliații mei nevătămat și să păstreze inamicii mei de la golf,  
Eu spun aceste cuvinte, în speranța că va ridica o barieră,  
Eu cer pentru ajutor, nici o autoritate să te primi,  
Oferind nimic, i va obține,  
ASCULTA!_

I shouted glad to be able to do that without straining my lungs. I now had in control half of the barrier though it was no burden for me now I was back in shape. Vietnam came barging in knowing it was not some mistake.

"Get China." Was all I told her, she stormed out getting the old man?

"What-aru?" He asked me it looked like he needed a rest more than me.

"I am fine now." I told him, I let him observe me so he could make sure.

"How-aru?" He asked me knowing I had done something; I acted offended before telling him the truth.

"A quick healing spell may have helped." I told him grinning; China shook his head giving up.

"Why did England not do that-aru?" China asked me.

"When I see him I will ask him." I smiled thinking on how i was going to milk this this would prove once and for all I was better at magic. China's smiling face sunk.

"He is dead-aru." China told me what that suborn idiot could not be dead, I had not proved I was better yet and with that barrier idea he was ahead that would he was better, no that cannot happen.

"What?" Was all i could manage to chook.

"It is a magic thing apparently Norway thinks he could still come back alive-aru." China shrugged. I ran out of the room there was no way he was going to die before I prove once and for all I was better at magic.

* * *

I was looking for England when some of my magic came back to me. Romania had taken half the barrier now. I was walking down the corridor before the nation knocked me over.

"Sorry I was looking fo..." He stopped when he noticed me. "Hey I was looking for you." I just nodded my hello. "I am still angry about you telling them."

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Do not worry so how do we get the brit back. There is no way he is dying being ahead of me, he is not better!" Romania shouted determined, I rolled my eyes they were always arguing about who was stronger.

"I think he is wondering around using magic." I told him my suspicions he nodded agreeing.

"The question is why it is very risky the chance of us returning to our bodies." Romania shivered. He was right the odds were greatly against him. "Is there anything else that happened recently it may be connected?" He asked me so I told him all I know. "Well I am stumped want to wonder around some more I am not losing." He said pointing forwards. I thought it was over the top but just kept walking what else was there to do.

* * *

I woke up in a room Hong Kong was there next to me looking bored.

"Where did England go?" I asked him frantically, when England saw me go he said good bye. The kind which sounded like we would not see each other again.

"NORWAY, ROMANIA!" Hong Kong practically screamed his head off. I winced at the sheer volume of his shout. The named nations slammed the doors of its hinges when appearing in the room. Before I could say anything Romania wacked me round the head with a nearby flower vase. I heard it smash, then seeing stars before I was wrapped in darkness once again.

* * *

"That was close." I sighed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hong Kong shouted at me.

"Saving England." Norway mumbled.

"If you kill the boy it will be you who needs saving." Hong Kong muttered leaving the room confused but this was clearly out of his area of expertise. He clearly thought we would be happy he was awake; probably thought the mention of England would matter. He closed the door leaving.

"What now?" I asked Norway, he shrugged.

"Well we have to keep the boy unconscious." I told him.

"Well we cannot use the vase, you broke it." Norway rolled his eyes thinking I had gone overboard; maybe I had, not that I would admit it.

"I didn't see you do anything." I told him but he just rolled his eyes.

"It is an improvement." I tried he just rolled his eyes again, so I gave up.

"Well you suggest something." I snapped at him.

"Pressure points." He told me, when he learnt about stuff like that I give up.

"Fine well since you know so much you think of a way to bring England back." I told him sitting down frustrated.

"Force him out." He said, I face palmed seriously I had thought that was obvious.

"Maybe try something like with the dream state." Norway sighed clearly not pleased at me face palming because of him. I thought about it that might actually work. We both tried but nothing well that was not true he did react to something.

* * *

**NOTE: So will England die? ****Thank all my followers, favourites and reviewers both old and new also to all my readers. I love you all. (Romania and Norway with a mumble of words create a beautiful rose and offer it to you.) **

**..**

**Romanian**

_Ceea cue a fost odată lent, = What was once slow  
rândul său că ceea ce este vechi nou din nou, = turn that which is old, new again  
magie te intern de tine, =magic I ask you,  
permiteți-mi să utilizeze, =allow me to use  
fără plată, =freely  
i întreb de tine, =I ask you,  
ASCULTA! =LISTEN!_

.

_Pentru a păstra aliații mei nevătămat și să păstreze inamicii mei de la golf, = To keep my allies unharmed and keep my enemies at bay,  
Eu spun aceste cuvinte, în speranța că va ridica o barieră. = I say these words in the hope that it will erect a barrier.  
Eu cer pentru ajutor, nici o autoritate să te primi. = I ask for help yet no authority you receive.  
Oferind nimic, i va obține. = Offering nothing, i will get.  
ASCULTA! =LISTEN!_

..

**Bye xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: Hong Kong's POV! I feel so sorry for him he deserves a holiday.**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"Why do they need me?" America asked me confused.

"Look last thing I know they hit Sealand round the head with a vase, and now they want you, so I am as confused as you are." I sighed rubbing my head as a result of a headache. They expected me to have answers yet I was more confused than any of them.

"Well that is weird dude did you ask why?" America questioned, oblivious to how the mood must of been when I had seen them hit the vase on the boy's head. To be truthful I was scared that they would attack me. "Hahahahahah that's stupid you should of!" He laughed. I restrained from face palming myself at his idiocy. How was he a supposed super power when he was so much of child?

"Actually I think it is to do with England." I told the nation; at least I think I did. He was there but after I blinked the nation disappeared, great know I had to go find him encase I imagined it. When I got out of here I am planning to go on a vacation somewhere relaxing, maybe Vietnam could join me, it had to be somewhere warm and sunny. And remote after this the last thing I need is swarms of people. Hmm, maybe an island? I heard Seychelles is a nice place to visit...

* * *

_England! Had they found him? Was he alright?_

I was nearly there now. As soon as Hong Kong told me I sped across the area, where I had been searching for England, to Sealand's room. I was rather confused about the whole vase thing but I would worry about that later. The door was already off his hinges so I just ran over the fallen door into the room.

"We need to fix that door." Romania sighed looking at me. Wait, he was looking at Norway who was already bending down touching the door muttering something.

_Hva var en gang brutt bli fornyet,_  
_la kraften i meg helbrede deg,_  
_Jeg spør de med magi for å hjelpe meg med min påstand,_  
_ADLYD!_

The door was as good as new and on the hinges, well for now at least. That poor door I thought I heard Norway say, though his mouth was closed as usual when I looked over at him.

"So what am I here for?" I asked though before I could ask the other nation got distracted. Sealand had woken up again; he went to move away from Romania but got hit with a chair over the head by Norway.

"And you said I went over the top." Romania muttered, Norway just shrugged.

"Seriously what the fuck is going on!" I shouted I was obviously out of the loop on something.

"We need you to get England." Norway told me.

"Where is he?" I asked not seeing this glow or whatever. Norway pointed at Sealand I just raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"He is in Sealand's conscious he's how the kid is still alive." Romania sighed knowing Norway was not going to speak with him around to explain it.

"Would that mean we kill Sealand?" I questioned. I still wanted to get England back, more than anything, but as a hero could I take a life of another even for the one I loved.

"No England has accomplished what I can hazard he set out to do." Romania told me hurriedly wanting to get this over and done with.

"Fine so what do I do?" I pulled up my sleeves.

"Well do what feels right. Me and Nor will temporarily transplant some of our magic to you." Norway looked at Romania questioning his his new nickname

_I ask myself, _  
_to let my magic by passed from me, _  
_to one not strong with the fey, _  
_ASCULTA!_  
_ADLYDE!_

I actually understood what they said for once. I went and sat next down to Sealand on the chair which had been used to knock him out. Unlike the vase it survived its encounter with Sealand's head. I placed my hand over the boy's, he looked a bit like England when he was sleeping.

"Hey Iggy dude can you hear me?" A stubborn shake of the hand told me what I need to know. "So how come you did not leave?" There was a shake of the hand. "What? Anyway you know Sealand is healed right so come back?" He shook his hand again it seemed it like it was almost annoyed but also quite sad. "Huh what's up I do not understand?" Then the darkness consumed me apparently someone let me in.

* * *

"Why did you do that!?" I shouted at Sealand, hurt by his actions.

"Well it would be easier right?" He asked me.

"No. No it would not." I slumped into a nearby chair. America appeared the silly smile on his bloody stupid face and that ridiculous piece of hair at the front of his head was still defying gravity. Who was I kidding he was stunning even while wearing the same cloths he had been in since the day we entered this blasted house. He held his bomber jacket over one shoulder like a catwalk model. Yet I had to remind myself of the painful rejection, he did not even say no, the thought made my heart crack even more. I quickly wiped away all the tears forming in my eyes but knew I was fighting a losing battle I just had to finish this quickly.

"What do you want America?" I asked my voice monotone.

"You." He answered.

"Really well last time I cheeked you were could not even talk to me." I hand placed my hand on my hip.

"That is." America began

"What do you want?" I cut him off looking like I did not care.

"Well I want to bring you back." America shrugged blushing slightly.

"There's nothing there for me why go back?" I told him not looking him in the eyes.

"But that means." America started.

"I know fully well know what that means you git." I interrupted him; Sealand did not know yet nor would he if I had my way.

"I cannot let you die." I could feel America gaze directed at me.

"You already have broken me what is the difference." I snapped at him, I had lost the battle of tears letting them run free; I turned with my back to him sniffling through my tears. I heard footsteps and giant arms hugged my waste, someone's head rested on top of mine.

"I am sorry for freezing but do you want to know my answer?" America's breath tickled my ears, all I did was sniff in response. "I love you to, everything about you is beautiful. From the way your eyes sparkle when you smile, to the way your eyebrows furrows when you're annoyed and I especially love the way you deny everything but you blush giving it away." I looked up at him letting myself getting dragged into his deep blue eyes which seemed unable to tell a lie; I turned around and hugged him, holding him tight.

"Really?" I hiccupped.

"Yeah." He whispered. I wept into his shoulder though these were tears of happiness not sadness. We stood there like that content at what was happening, America was swaying gently to try to calm me as much as I hate to admit it, it was working.

"What's going on?" We jumped apart, I had forgotten about Sealand.

"Um..well." I scratched my head looking to the side to find America doing the same, both are faces pink.

"Well so um..." America stumbled thinking of something to say. "Ah yes I am here to save the old man." He swooped me off my feet bridal style.

"Hey what! Who are you calling an old man?" I asked grumpily. He just laughed kissing the top of my head I turned silent, too busy blushing.

"Bye!" America shouted over his shoulder to Sealand.

"They did tell you the chances right?" I whispered into his ear, he shivered as my breath touched his ear.

"Why do they matter? The hero always saves the day." He told me looking into my eyes.

"Well just in case." I kissed him on those soft tender lips; he returned it pulling me into him.

"Let's go." He said looking at me until darkness engulfed my vision. The last thing I saw were his eyes, they reminded me of the sky on the cloudless summer day long ago in America when I first found him.

* * *

I was collapsed on the floor when my eyes finally opened, my head pounding.

"Did we mention the side effects?" Romania laughed finding my pain funny.

"No, god that hurts." I complained it felt like something was trying to get out of my head.

"So..." Norway asked clearly expecting something; I looked up at him puzzled.

"Hello England." Romania reminded me sarcastically.

"Shit hey Iggy you awake!" I shouted out of the room and into the next.

"It is England you git." England mumbled weakly trying to sit up.

"Hey there, just rest the hero will look out for you." I grinned.

"Like last time?" He asked me. Which time the one that Switzerland dragged him away or the one that I sent him fleeing either one was a serious downer.

"Hey I was just joking." England smiled softly. He motioned for me to sit next to him at the top of the bed; once I sat on the bed he laid his head in my lap and went to sleep, snoring gently. I brushed his hair out of his face. His porcelain skin glowing and when he furrowed his eyebrows annoyed at something in his dreams it was so cute! I looked down glad that I had not lost the most important person that had ever entered my life.

* * *

"Well I guess we should find everyone." I sighed bored after looking in the room at England and America, who knew that the brit's heart was not made of stone? Norway nodded leading the way. In the main room everyone was gathered.

"What's going on?" Norway asked Iceland.

"Some people are leaving to go visit people from the area that Sealand came from as it is so close."

"YOU CAN'T!" Me and Norway shouted simultaneously, everybody turned to stare at us.

"Well I guess we should tell you." I exhaled.

"It is important." Norway chipped in.

"What is it?" Mexico asked curious not bothering to hide it, me and Norway looked at each other contemplating how much to say.

"All of it if you may, Krololol." Russia laughed creepily, daring us to hide something.

"Fair enough. It is the reason England would not wake up, he created a barrier to stop the Nalusa Falaya from entering. It is a simple yet draining spell but it was essential as even now three of the monsters are attacking the barrier. With me and Norway now sharing the responsibility we can hold it while doing other things such like moving and talking even sleeping would be impossible with only one of us." I took another breath before continuing enjoying all the attention I was getting; they were hanging on to every last word. "The moment you step outside the area along with the barrier you would be attacked and it is most likely someone will be hurt at the least, most likely someone will die."

"Why do we not expand the barrier?" Italy asked jumping from one foot to the other, wanting to see his brother.

"We could in fact spread the barrier to the whole area next door when England recovers so maybe in three days. If you could wait it would ensure the complete safety of you and everyone in that area to." Norway answered thoughtfully.

"Angleterre is back?" Asked France relieved.

"He seems alright, whether it will affect his country later on is another thing but he knew the risks." Romania told them.

"Why did he do it, he is not the suicidal type-aru?" China asked wanting more information for his medical books.

"He is the reason Sealand is still alive." Norway sighed.

"So we goin' or n't?" Sweden asked bewildered at what the hell was happening.

"We should like totally wait till it is safe cus if my hair got ruined I would like totally die." Poland called out patting his head frantically, as if even saying it would ruin his golden locks of hair.

"Despite his stupid reason he does have a point." Lithuania called out nervously after his friend, not wanting us to ignore Poland's point but afraid of what Russia would say if he spoke up.

"So we are waiting another three days then?" Denmark asked just wanting a clear cut answer.

"Three days that's it, and then we are going-da." Russia announced as glancing at Lithuania nearly sending the nation into a nervous breakdown before he followed China who wanted to get all the details of what England did to Sealand from Norway who had been cornered. Luckily for him both Iceland and Denmark was there to help him while the other two Nordics were on the other side of the room kissing. I just stood there scanning the room for anybody who looked like they were going to go out of the barrier anyway. My view was blocked by Canada and France.

"So where is Angleterre and Amérique?" France asked I just looked at them with a grin full of mischief; this would pay the old man back for almost dying without accepting I am the best at what we do.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading. Love you lots my followers, reviewers and favourites also just you people who are reading! So this one took me a while to write because there was something going on in the back ground that will happen next chapter that I had to organise and time accordingly. (Finland hugs you sweetly, Norway & Iceland kiss your cheek gently, Sweden hugs you from behind and Denmark blush's like a boss as he asks you on a date.)**

**Norwegian**

_Hva var en gang brutt bli fornyet, = What was once broken be renewed,  
la kraften i meg helbrede deg, = let the power in me heal you,_  
_Jeg spør de med magi for å hjelpe meg med min påstand, = I ask those with magic to help me with my claim,_  
_ADLYD! __= Obey!_

**Romania**

_ASCULTSA = LISTEN_

**Bye xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Is putting two out today. Also instead of English England's going to cast his spells in Latin which is bloody hard to translate the hardest I have had to translate so far even Chinese was easier. England's POV!**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

It was now the agreed date of when they would leave to secure another area. I had recovered more than enough after a slightly more complex than normal healing spell but America refused to let me out of the room. I did have visitors France, Canada, Norway and Romania though the latter two were more business, discussing how we should go about covering the area. Italy and China came in at one point and maybe Russia but with everything that had happened up to now my memory was not at its best. Sealand apparently had woken up last night to my relief. I would have bitten off Norway's head if he did not quickly tell me that Romania broke a vase by hitting the boys head. Then Romania bared my full anger. Nobody mentioned the chair's involvement which was probably best for Norway unless you wanted to bring his murder to the table.

"Stupid git I am leaving today can I at least go see Sealand?" I looked up at America frustrated, knowing full well furrowing my eyebrows would cause wrinkles.

"That's even more reason you need to get all the rest you can get before going, come on Iggy just go back to sleep." I blushed at his new nickname for me, stupid git.

"It is not like you are not coming I do not think even Russia could convince you stay." I sighed feeling useless.

"No he couldn't." America told me getting all protective, making me roll my eyes I could take care of myself.

"It is, could not, say my language right." I sighed lying down on top of my thin blanket that covered the mattress on the floor, it is what we know consider a bed well the injured and dream state at least. Everybody else could not afford the luxury which made me want to get out of the bed even more, I did not deserve it.

"What?" He had apparently zoned out at one point.

"Never mind." I sighed slightly dejected at him ignoring me.

"What?" He looked at me not wanting to upset me well, to late now for my revenge.

"It does not matter anyway I am going to see Sealand." I got out of bed and raced out the door before America could cut the exit off, he was completely stunned at my speedy escape before he unfroze and ran after me. Ha that made me smile as I looked behind me, he was grinning to, shouting after me as we ran in what I guessed was the right direction.

* * *

I stared at the plain white celling.

"Hey let's play tag!" I could hear Wy laughing.

"Your it!" I shouted touching her shoulder gently, smiling.

"Not for long!" She shouted running after me.

I shook my head bringing me back to the plain white celling bored out of my mind. Well at least I'm not dead I mumbled rolling over to my side to stare at a chair. For some reason I extremely disliked it which just made me feel worse, was I going crazy? Why would I hate some random chair? I had not been allowed to see England which annoyed me slightly, in the time we spent in my head we talked a lot and it felt like we were an actual family. Though Sweden and Finland are my proper one now it still felt good. Then some stupid American had come stumbling in and literally swept him away. I mumbled various curse just thinking about it.

"Sealand are you in here?" England asked popping his head round the door, he saw me and ran into the room before I could ask what was going on the devil himself appeared.

"England go back to your room." America wined.

"Too late I am already talking to Sealand." England stuck his tongue out playful.

"So are you alright?" England sat down on the chair looking at me worried checking me for wounds.

"Do not fret over him." I was about to agree with America but looked at him grinning with a twinkle in my eyes. England had missed it as he had been watching America as he spoke. America had not missed it, his entire face darkened as he finished his sentence.

"Well my legs and arms hurt but not as much as my head." England started fussing over me; I just sat there trying to look innocent as America was visibly ticked off. "Do not worry England I am sure that a broken vase cannot do much damage I am an amazing country after all!" I announced but England fussed even more frantically as I reminded him of the vase, he even forgot to correct me about being a country.

"He's not a kid just leave him alone." America kicked the floor jealous of me getting all the attention.

"He is just a kid America." England huffed sitting up.

"He is right I am just a waste of space." I looked at the thin blanket pretending to cry.

"No you are not." England told me, sending daggers to America. England was remembering his own childhood with his brother attacking him every time they met. They trued to kill England whenever they meet but that led him success in life so I guess it ends happy anyway this was totally working how much more could I play this out.

No, no he's right I do not deserve to live maybe I should go give myself up to the Nalusa Falaya. I cried, even more tears fall. Making a move to get out of the body I was so close to laughing at the pure hatred radiating off America.

"You will do no such thing young man wait here one minute." England ordered me; I obey trying to pass off my giggles as sobs.

"America comes with me for a moment." England asked fuming. They went outside and they started shouting. Their voices got higher and higher, screaming their heads off at one another. Despite this I could only here some muffled words, the walls were surprisingly thick.

"He...lying!" America shouted.

"Crying...cannot lie." England roared back.

"Not lying...trust." America practical was stretching his lungs to their limit.

"Wanted to die...no joke...apologise." England shouting rose higher.

"No way...lying...why?" I heard America resort back.

"...Kid...grow..pair...apologise!" England resorted clearly fed up.

"Fine...but...carful...lying...future." America voice lowered as they seemed to stop arguing. As they opened the door I pretended to wipe away tears. America bit on his lip so hard that blood appeared; England looked at him tapping his feet impatiently waiting for something.

"Sorry." America muttered.

"No it's my fault." I wept as new tears ran down my face.

"It is my fault I am sorry, please forgive me." He said through his teeth still angry.

"It is okay." I sniffed soon after they left. So I was able to let my laughter that I had so painstakingly hid go. It had been well worth it wait till Wy found out she would practical beg me to do it again, so she could watch. Next time she could join in to and we could make it worse; I do not know how but we will manage. Wy is really smart so she can work it out, yeah that would be nice I smiled shyly.

* * *

"Well let's go then-ve!" The brunet's feet were not touching the floor as he bounced up and down like a child being offered candy. America, England, Russia, China, Vietnam, Romania, Sealand, Denmark, Iceland and Norway were hanging around the door prepared to go. Hong Kong said good bye to Vietnam he seeming rather gloomy about her departure. He, France, Canada, Brazil, Guatemala, Mexico, Finland, Sweden, Cameroon, Poland and Lithuania were staying here. I looked from my family up to Russia leaning against him slightly.

"Are we going soon-aru?" I muttered not really caring.

"Yeah give a moment." He chuckled moving away from my body, I went to moan about his touch disappearing before I realised we were in public not in the bed room.

"Hey listen up-da!" Everybody looked at him. "We are leaving." He told us but to most of the frightened nations it was an order. I saw Lithuania visible sigh in relief thanking whatever lucky star he had that he was staying here. I hurried after Russia as he glided out of the door effortlessly and took the lead. I was worried about America arguing with him but he seemed to busy handling Sealand without upsetting England, I chuckled at them. It was a peaceful walk nothing happened the promised barrier kept all creatures at bay. We talked in groups; Russia kept teasing me making me blush.

"We are here do your thing." Russia signalled to England, Romania and Norway. I watched intrigued at what was happening they had apparently gone over the details before coming here and were just doing a last minute cheek.

"So we go for the whole area and spread it equally vertical after, so are focus is to secure the area first." England looked from one nation to the other.

"Any help just call out." Romania said half serious, half laughing at the thought of one of them asking for help.

"Let's just get on with it." Norway sighed clearly not enjoying using his magic to much.

The three stood in a triangle.

_\_

_Pentru a păstra aliații mei nevătămat și să păstreze inamicii mei de la golf,  
Eu spun aceste cuvinte, în speranța că va ridica o barieră,  
Eu cer pentru ajutor, nici o autoritate să te primi,  
Oferind nimic, i va obține,  
ASCULTA!_

_\_

_For å holde mine allierte uskadd og å holde er fiender i sjakk,  
Jeg sier disse ordene i håp om at en barriere skal høyne.  
Jeg ber om din hjelp ennå ingen myndighet skal du motta.  
Å gi noe, vil jeg oppnå.  
ADLYDE!_

_\_

_Ut enim custodi mea sociis tutus  
Et custodi mea inimicis sinus  
Ita quod intermedius voluntas attollere,  
I ordium quod vos non accipitis aliqua auctoritatem,  
Non offerre ego voluntas assequi,  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_

_\_

The Romanian, Norwegian and Englishman cast. So I noticed England cast his magic in Latin while the other two cast it in their current language. Is it more powerful than casting in English? Everything seemed to go fine red, blue and green surrounded the trio fighting, the other colours to gain control. The green and blue seemed content so relaxed there masters opened their eyes having control over the two areas with no problem. The red was unbalance and its master frowned.

"Give me a hand I am fighting six of them." Romania gritted.

"Horizontal?" Norway asked, England nodded both closed their eyes as all there colours once again fight. After a few more minutes the colours seemed peaceful.

"Hope you are happy I am dealing with three of them." England huffed opening his eyes.

"I got two." Norway did not seem too happy either.

"Thanks guys and anyway you ain't even counting the other area." Romania pouted not wanting to seem weak.

"Four." England sighed cursing his bad luck as he stood up.

"Two." Norway rolled his eyes staying sat down.

"Two." Romania grinned sat down to.

"Four." Norway said quietly a moment after getting up.

"Three." Romania soon mumbled after him.

"What is going on?" Vietnam beside me whispered though was overheard by the trio.

"Back with France's lot three new Nalusa Falaya appeared since we left, Nor got two and I got one." Romania explained to us.

"So you were talking about how many you are fighting?" Russia asked curious.

"Yes me and Nor both have four while that lucky git only has three." England told Russia, jabbing his hand behind him thumb pointing.

"So overall there are eleven attacking both areas overall?" Denmark asked counting on his fingers.

"Yes." The trio sighed clearly not liking the fact.

"Come on lets go see the other guys!" America cheered not liking the gloomy mood, this got the Italian hyper again then everyone went back to normal or as normal as they could be in the house, as they stepped through the barrier. I cheeked for any injuries before I let the magic trio through. Russia held my hand as for the first time I left the area. I was nervous, thinking of all the things that could and would go wrong during our stay.

* * *

**Note: So a lot of the creatures are appearing which seems to be pissing off the magic trio, they must hate me (England and Norway: we do), grumpy pants anyway a second part will be put up later. Hope you enjoyed this part. (Sealand gives you a hug).**

**Latin:**

_Ut enim custodi mea sociis tutus, = To keep my companions safe  
Et custodi mea inimicis sinus, = And keep my enemies bay  
Ita quod intermedius voluntas attollere, = So that the barrier will lift  
I ordium quod vos non accipitis aliqua auctoritatem, = I order that you do not accept any authority,  
Non offerre ego voluntas assequi, = I will not offer to acquire,  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM! = LISTEN TO MY VOICE!_

**Norwegian:**

_For å holde mine allierte uskadd og å holde er fiender i sjakk, = To keep my allies unharmed and keeping enemies at bay,  
Jeg sier disse ordene i håp om at en barriere skal høyne. __= I say these words in the hope that a barrier shall raise.  
__Jeg ber om din hjelp ennå ingen myndighet skal du motta. __= I ask for your help yet no authority shall you receive.  
__Å gi noe, vil jeg oppnå. = Giving nothing, I will achieve.  
__ADLYDE! =OBEY!_

**Romanian:**

_Pentru a păstra aliații mei nevătămat și să păstreze inamicii mei de la golf, = To keep my allies unharmed and keep my enemies at bay,  
Eu spun aceste cuvinte, în speranța că va ridica o barieră. = I say these words in the hope that it will erect a barrier.  
Eu cer pentru ajutor, nici o autoritate să te primi. = I ask for help yet no authority you receive.  
Oferind nimic, i va obține. = Offering nothing, i will get.  
ASCULTA! =LISTEN!_

**Bye xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: This my second post for today. I like the Oceania characters so wanted to mention them more than others in this part. England's POV.**

**Have a great day (x2) xx**

* * *

"Can you two stop squabbling?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes having contracting a temporary headache from the strain of holding the new area.

"Sorry." They both muttered. I was leaning against America slightly getting use to keeping the two barriers up.

"Why do you dislike each other so much?" I asked wanting to know the source of this. They just looked at me then glared at each other I did not bother asking again; clearly they were not going to give me a direct answer. After a while we got to the main base, Sealand's home area. Italy legged it to his brother as they hugged each other crying with the latter cursing the former. Spain just looked at the scene with a grin. A lot of the countries of that area seemed to be looking for answers as what was going on.

"The Nalusa Falaya cannot reach here any longer." America shouted.

"What is that?" Belgium asked really not wanting a new enemy appearing all the other problems were more than enough.

"That scary black creature-ve." Italy told his brother though he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How?" Seychelles asked not believing they were safe.

"You have me to thank for that." Romania smiled as me and Norway hit him the stomach using our elbows. He was in the middle so he seemed to be very uncomfortable making me and Norway smile.

"You did not even stop any from this area." Norway mumbled annoyed.

"At least you do not have three." I sighed.

"Two is just as bad." Norway sighed. The other nations looked at us having no idea what was going on.

"Hey but you two did not want the limelight so I thought I could take it." Romania pouted.

"True we do not want everyone knowing but that does not mean you take the credit for this." I shouted, Norway nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine, fine do not kill me." Romania put his hands up in submission. As I noticed Russia and America talking to the other nations probably explaining what the hell we are on about.

"Well can they wake up Egypt to?" India asked the other nations as we walked over.

"Sure. Rock, paper, scissors?" Romania asked looking at me and Norway.

"No it is only fair if I do it." Norway spoke up; I did not argue having already done it three times and helped Sealand come back from the brink of death so my generosity with my magic was low if others were offering to do it. Romania just nodded he already had to wake Norway up. On the other hand Norway did have to keep a whole barrier up by himself while moving, which was why on the second day after coming back I had helped up with the barrier. So he took his away and rest for a full day.

"Norway." Iceland started, he and Norway had a full conversation through their eyes. "Fine." Iceland said finally sighed, going to stand next to his onii-chan. India and Cuba took Norway, Iceland and Denmark to Romania. We heard screams and not those which come from the process of waking one up. We ran to the source a slice appeared on India's chest. He fell to the floor eyes glazed over the same was happening to Egypt. We shouted a chant ricocheting an invisible magic sadly we were to late to save the Egyptian.

"Wankers attacking randomly." I cussed.

"Should we put a chant up in defence over all the areas we know of?" Romania asked.

"We have no choice." Norway sighed though he felt guilty that he was so relieved that he wouldn't have to wake Egypt up.

_\_

_Nulla temere abusum,  
Debet sentis,  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_

\

Ingen tilfeldig misbruk  
Skulle du føle  
ADLYD!

\

_Nici o aleatoare abuz,_  
_Ar trebui să vă simțiți_  
_ASCULTA!_

_\_

England, Norway and Romania muttered under their breaths.

"That will warn us if they try that again over any areas we already know about it will hold it for five minutes so we have enough time to counter the spell." Romania explained to everyone what they were doing.

"I swear this is the most I ever had to use my magic." Norway sighed clearly not use to the strain it puts on his body. Though Norway could do magic he tended not to but he liked talking to the fey especially trolls.

"If you want I could take it and you can go rest again." I whispered so Romania could not hear knowing he would say let Norway deal with it they needed to be stronger if they were going to fight, Norway shook his head. "You know you're going to need all the energy we can get when we run into them."

"Them?" Norway whispered back.

"You know the people controlling all the magic in the house." I did not name our bosses encase they or someone else was listening. If he did not know before he did not show it but nodded accepting my offer as I took on his barrier and he took on my chant. It would still put a strain on his body just not enough for him to be bothered by it. As he wondered off I realised I had not thought ahead, I was now keeping eight Nalusa Falaya at bay.

* * *

I cursed myself at my idiocy before leaving the room to go lay down on a bed, I was using about ninety percent or more of my magic. When I entered the room I saw Australia, New Zealand and Wy who had missed out on everything. I hobbled to a bed laying down on it before they could be bombard me with questions.

"Hey England what are you doing here?" Australia asked with his thick Australian accent clear in his voice.

"Wy go outside a minute Sealand would be happy to see you." I told the girl who ran out before I could even finish my sentence. I laughed at the sight guessing what would happen, my laughs soon turned into coughs.

"I will go get someone." New Zealand started to walk away.

"If you tell someone then I will tell everyone that it is true that you go to sleep hugging a sheep." I told him serious he froze; Australia always goes round saying that though I did not really care as no one believes him but if England says it.

"It's true!" Australia shouted falling to the ground in laughter.

"Australia I would not be laughing. What would happen if everybody found out that you get beat up by your own kangaroos?" I asked sending New Zealand to the floor laughing.

"I never thought of that! You get beat up by your own kangaroos!" New Zealand laughed it was Australia's turn to twiddle his thumbs uncomfortable with that knowledge getting out.

"So neither of you are going to tell?" They both shook their heads from side to side. "Good now go lock the door so no one can barge in." I told them New Zealand was about to before turning around.

"What if the monster attacks?" He asked nervously.

"That is what this is about, the Nalusa Falaya can no longer attack. Anyway America is out there and with that stupid hero complex he would not let that monster hurt anyone." I rolled my eyes thinking about how he always announced himself as a hero. New Zealand locked the door content with my answer. Then I explained everything including the reason for me lying in a bed.

* * *

Wy came running into the room her destination was clearly Sealand. She hugged the boy and asked him if he was alright but he was already asking her if she was alright, they laughed at each other and cuddled again. She whispered something in his ear; he turned as red as one of Spain's tomatoes and nodded. I turned away from them concentrating on what was going on.

"So what do we do with the bodies-aru?" China asked.

"We will just leave them in this room." Netherlands told us, we came out of that room.

"So why did you come?" Romano asked pretending to be annoyed by Italy's presence though I do not think he was fooling anyone.

"Well some people wanted to visit and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" Denmark said loudly.

"Fratello come with us and oh Spain, France would be happy to see you." Italy was jumping in front of the said nations; Spain smiled patting the boys head.

"Si we will." Spain sung happily.

"How can you be so happy, you tomato bastard?" Romano huffed; probably jealous his brother was getting all of Spain's attention.

"Ow Lovi come on." Spain pouted at the smaller nation.

"Fine I hope you're happy." Romano sighed as Spain hugged him happy.

"Me, brother and Seychelles will stay." Belgium told us coming out of the huddled group who had been discussing what to do. Cuba looked plagued and lost as he just lost his friends.

"Do you want to know who is in our area?" Vietnam asked the nation knowing how the loss felt from being through it herself. He nodded as she listed them off.

"Well I know Guatemala and I have spoken to Brazil before." He muttered making his decision.

"Okay." Vietnam answered softly helping Cuba up.

"Where is Norway?" Iceland popped up.

"England's gone to." I looked around not seeing him starting to worry.

"They are probably with Australia and New Zealand." Seychelles told us seeming quite calm.

"Where are they?" Me and Iceland asked for directions simultaneously.

"Down the hall, third door on the left." Belgium told us before we sped off; I never knew Iceland could run so fast he was keeping up with me.

* * *

"That was stupid." Australia rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I do not know." I moaned fed up with my mistake already.

"So you want us to help hide you and Norway for a day?" New Zealand asked not used to the brit asking him for help.

"If you like." I was not to happy asking for help it went against my pride but knowing we would need Norway on his feet later on, I had no choice. If anybody found out they would stop us and Norway would have to take on the strain again before he was ready.

"Sure it sounds like fun." Australia grinned.

"I will go find Norway." New Zealand unlocked the door. "Hello America, hello Iceland!" New Zealand said rather loudly. Australia closed the door and locked it we both stayed silent not wanting to give our position away. Australia had a grin stretching across his face he was loving every moment of this.

* * *

"Iceland I will help you find Norway." New Zealand told Iceland.

"Have you seen England?" America asked he look concerned it was so hard not to laugh knowing he was literally just behind me.

"Yes it was strange he was running that way." I pointed down a hall that lead all around the area. America ran off, he was going to be gone a while but if England was right about the barrier he would be safe. So me and Iceland went off trying to find Norway. When we found him he was asleep, I locked the door behind us and explained what was going on to Iceland.

"Do you want me to get Denmark?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"He would be to loud and we would be found straight away. He is bad at hiding secrets." Iceland told me quietly.

"Do you mind if I stay?" I asked him.

"It's fine." He answered. I realised what room it was, it was the one were I stored some of my sheep I bought. I grabbed two, one a lamb that I did not want to leave behind as it was a new born.

"Do you want to hold the lamb." I shoved the little lamb in arms before he could argue. It looked at Iceland and whimpered.

"That is the first time he has made a noise which is quite unusual I was starting to get worried." I told Iceland who seemed to have fallen in love with the sheep.

"He is fine he is just shy." Iceland mumbled rocking the lamb. Well that made me happy sheep make everyone happy I thought.

* * *

"Hahahah!" Australia was laughing once we sure everyone has left.

"Shhhh. We do not know who could walk by." I told him.

"Do you think Iceland knows?" Australia asked.

"Probably but New Zealand seemed to stay with Norway anyway." I told him coughing slightly.

"Maybe there in the room he kept his sheep." Australia wondered allowed aloud.

"He brought sheep?" I do not know why I was so surprised.

"Well he needs them to sleep." Australia giggled at this new information he had.

"Kangaroos." Is all I said.

"Aw why do you have to ruin it." Australia moaned.

"As what if it was New Zealand on about your kangaroos would you want me to stop him?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time." I asked him.

"How about a little game." He grinned in a way that made me regret asking.

* * *

When ever anybody asked what I was doing while looking for the two missing magicians I said I was looking after my lamb so politely told them to bugger off. In fact the lamb was sleeping with New Zealand both of them snoring quietly. It was quite an easy job Norway did not wake up till the morning I did wonder how England and Australia were coping though.

* * *

I regretted asking to play the game I had planned on winning that would leave England naked. We were playing poker and betting our clothes when did that man learn to play?

"When did you even to learn to play this game I thought you were a proper gentle man?" I asked him fed up losing.

"I was a pirate once on the sea for months at a time and you did not expect me to play poker with my crew?" England laughed. I forgot that dam it this was not working. Someone knocked on the door.

"Well at least it gives you a good excuse to get them to go away." England whispered enjoying this too much. As I unlocked the door and opened it so I could poke my head out. It was Belgium and Seychelles great just my luck.

"Have you seen Norway or England?" Belgium asked me I shook my head.

"Can you open the door then." Seychelles tried opening it. I squealed and stopped her.

"I am trying to change so I'm you know." I muttered as embarrassed as them. They both turned red regretting even opening the door and wanted to make a quick escape.

"Sorry." Seychelles apologised glad she did not open the door as they ran down the hall wanting to get out of there. No one else was in sight as I closed the door.

"Hahahahahahahahhah." England was laughing his head off as I returned still slightly red. I stared at him.

"This is not funny." I told him.

"Hey I let you keep your boxers and it was you who suggested playing." He told me, I once again regretted asking.

"Fine what about you give me my clothes and teach me how you cheat. It is not natural to win so much." I asked not wanting to go through this.

"What about every time you master one I give you your clothes. Be warned though I am not giving you any of my specialities but just basic easy ones okay." England smiled at me. I nodded agreeing if he wanted to he could have made the deal a lot worse though I had a feeling there would be a catch. Nobody else knocked on the door after that to my relief as it was still a while till I even earned one piece of clothing back.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for reading. Loves all my followers new & old, reviews and favourites and just all of you reading -hugs-! (New Zealand gives you a sheep, Australia gives you a joey(baby kangaroo)he seems to have a few plasters on his face ;) and Wy gives you a hug and a beautiful painting)**

**Latin:**

_Nulla temere abusum**, = **No random abuse_  
_Debet sentis, = Should you feel_  
_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM! = LISTEN TO MY VOICE!_

**Norwegian:**

_Ingen tilfeldig misbruk, = No random abuse  
Skulle du føle = Should you feel  
ADLYD! = OBEY_

**Romanian:**

_Nici o aleatoare abuz, = No random abuse  
Ar trebui să vă somite, = Should you feel  
ASCULTA! = LISTEN_

**Bye xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: Okay so one area is secured, one step closer to fighting. I am still trying to figure out who I am killing off as every time I do it I like hate myself. America's POV.**

**Have a great day xx **

* * *

"I'm staying!" I huffed not leaving even if it meant getting a fight with Russia.

"We are leaving kolkolkol." Russia was pissed.

"I do not care." I turned my back to him like a kid.

"Russia don't-aru!" I looked behind me to see Russia's fist hovering in my face. Okay maybe turning my back to Russia was more than childish than I thought, it was possibly fatal. I sent a look of thanks to China. "He knows the way back we need someone to bring Norway and England back-aru." China advised Russia, now I was unsure if was trying to help me or if it was just common sense, well as long as I did not get punched in the face it was cool.

"I know the way back to." Russia huffed I was not the only one acting childish, I had to force myself not to raise an eyebrow in question of his change of moods.

"Yes but I thought you wanted to come back with me-aru." China looked slightly depressed at the thought of them parting.

"Of course I was leaving with you; I was just saying I know the way back to-da." Russia looked at China trying to wiggle his way back into the smaller man's good books.

"Fine then we leave now-aru." China walked off dragging Russia off with him. The rest of the countries sighed in relief as they came out of several hiding places encase America and Russia actually did have a fight. They did not speak up during the scene for fear of Russia as just his looks made several countries piss themselves. A bundle of countries left with the small man though Denmark stayed with me as well as the countries who had decided to stay in their home area. Russia glared at me one more time as he left. Dam it all, I hate that commie.

* * *

I woke up knowing it had been a whole day since I dropped into the bed. I had set an alarm in in my head, how I loved using passive magic.

"Uhh" I grumbled glancing round the room I had decided to sleep in. "What are you doing here?" I asked now awake.

"Hiding you." New Zealand responded, when did he arrive I did not see with everybody else him earlier?

"England sent him so you would not disturbed, we ran into each other while looking for you." Iceland mumbled looking into his lap, why in the world did he have a lamb on his lap?

"Am I hallucinating?" I scrutinize looking at the lamb, maybe I was still asleep.

"Nah I brought her with me as she was a new born. She seems to have taken a shining to Iceland though." New Zealand commented he seemed to be thinking for a while, stroking his chin. "Do you want to keep her of course I will check up on her for her health and all but she'd be yours?" He implored.

"Puffin would like a friend." Iceland smiled, he actually smiled. I got out of bed sorting out the magic so it was balanced again. I had my part of the barrier and England had his part of the chant back. "Hey don't rush yourself." Iceland put the lamb on the chair and came over to me trying to get me to sit back down. I stretched my arms getting used to the constant magic use ignoring him.

"I'll be fine." I muttered.

"Hey what should we do now?" New Zealand asked.

"Finding England is probably best." I muttered feeling a little left out. Iceland picked up his lamb carefully, worried about the fragile baby while New Zealand picked up the mother and we left the room.

* * *

"Haha got it!" Australia shouted loudly making me wince.

"Okay there, now here's your last shoe." I throw it over to him.

"Now I can beat anybody!" Australia laughed full of himself.

"I'll take the challenge, same game as last time?" I grinned knowing it would still be like taking his candy from a baby.

"Nah I think I want to keep my clothes for the time being." Australia dodged the challenge making me laugh. I saw Norway, Iceland and New Zealand enter through the door.

"You guys want to play?" I asked them not baffled by the sheep, which Norway kept glancing at slightly freaked out.

"Against you? They would have to be stupid." New Zealand laughed knowing from stories that England, France, Spain and Prussia were impossible to beat while playing cards thanks to their day at sea. He found out when he was playing against France who even drunk beat him in moments. He kept complaining how no body was a challenge and all the post pirate nations had already left the meeting. Australia's face went red embarrassed at his mistake.

"You didn't know huh." New Zealand laughed, never again would he play France he lost all his clothes and half of that year's budget. Norway and Iceland did not seem to get it so Australia filled them in while New Zealand laughed at him. They seemed to snicker at the story of him being stripped naked in a matter of minutes and having to earn his clothes back. I sat back closing my eyes feeling the amount of magic I was using had lessened.

"Thank the bloody queen." I whispered to myself, it felt like I had been running non-stop since I had taken on Norway's barrier. With my eyes closed I was finally able to succumb to sleep.

* * *

"He fell asleep." Norway murmured.

"Well he was still when I went to sleep and he seemed to be up in the morning." Australia shrugged just thinking England was tired.

"Wonder why?" New Zealand shrugged.

"Maybe he used too much magic." I guessed. Norway stiffened doing some calculations using his fingers; he choked when he found his answer.

"You alright mate?" Australia asked him concerned.

"We probably should not wake him up." Norway's eyes seemed focused on something to the left of him. He was leaving something out I could tell, I stood in front of his gaze. He looked at me slightly guilty, I tipped my head asking what he done wrong, and he nodded to me then England. I had been right he had used to much magic by helping Norway out. How much I asked making hand gestures. He once again would no longer look me in the eye.

"Answer me." I asked him my voice lowering so he would look at me, he shook his head. "Norway." I was serious know meaning business I would not let him try to deal with the guilt by himself.

"At least ninety percent." He sighed.

"Skit, að er a mikið hægri?" I murmured shifting back to my own language.

"Ja." Norway muttered shifting to his.

"What in the outback is going on?" Australia shouted getting shushed by the three other nations.

"Keep it down he's asleep but still what are you on about?" New Zealand directed his attention at Australia before asking the other two. I explained as Norway still felt nervous about they would react.

"Stupid brit" Australia mumbled.

"Yet he cheated you out of your clothes." New Zealand chuckled.

"You're not going to let that go any time soon are you?" Australia sighed.

"Not a chance." New Zealand smirked having something on Australia for once; this was going to be good. The door was wacked open.

"Shhh!" We ordered the four incoming nations who seemed surprised at our first reaction.

"What the!" America and Denmark started but they soon got cut off.

"Shhh!" Wy and Sealand joined in this time finding it funny to tell off the two nations. They all ended up outside the room explaining everything and arguing. They eventually agreed to leave tomorrow morning, the Oceania group deciding to move areas with them.

* * *

"Mon ami!" I shouted hugging one of my best friends.

"Me amigo is good to see you." Spain hugged back. "Have you seen Prussia?" He asked me, I dragged him in a corner so nobody could hear what was being said.

"We were in the same area." I sighed.

"Sí." Spain nodded smiling.

"Well he arrived with Monaco but soon after she died. They were close maybe that close." I told him trying not to cry thinking of her.

"I know you two were close." Spain's smile dropped off his face for a second as he hugged me again.

"Yeah well once we get out of here I will murder the bastards in control of this." I sneered, Spain stayed quiet. "Sorry but anyway soon after a group was leaving and they offered for me to give with them, I agreed. To be honest I wanted to get out of the area as soon as possible." My voice was getting quieter.

"Were you trying to run from it?" He asked me.

"Partly yes, the other part did not believe that was her so I went to go find her." I sighed close to tears she was family to me a little sister killed in front of me.

"How she die." I could tell he was slightly curious.

"Right in front of us he just...he...he just slashed at her and she fell down so easily." Spain placed a hand on my shoulder. "I tried to kill it but Germany and the Nordic's held me back. If I was stronger..." My voice trailed off as I started crying.

"Hey let's just skip that bit, okay?" Spain said softly, I nodded slowly.

"Before we left I found Prussia in the spot he stayed in for most of the time, were she last was. I told him I was leaving and he should come with us but he refused not wanting to leave her saying that she will still come back. I did not have time to argue as they were leaving. I am a crappy friend; I should have stayed with him." I started to cry again. Spain clearly was not expecting the storey and all he could think to do was once again hug me.

"Well they came to our area maybe they are planning to go to Prussia's area to." Spain told me.

"But what if it is like that area?" I asked him, he looked confused so I told him about the area we went through on the way here. It was where Guatemala, Mexico and Brazil were from.

"They will be fine." Spain told me but he seemed anxious now to.

* * *

"Cuba?" Guatemala asked me.

"Guatemala it is good to see you." I sighed in relief at her sight, recently are countries having been getting on so we were familiar with each other.

"Is anybody else from the Caribbean with you?" She asked me.

"No." I answered quietly.

"Most of the entire American continuant is gone. Canada, Mexico and Brazil are alright and you have seen America so some of us are left." She sighed.

"That is it?" I asked her stunned I thought there was about forty-seven countries over the entire land including the Caribbean with North and South America. Now there were seven how in the bloody hell did that work. I punched a nearby wall making sure to leave a dent, earning stares.

"I know I saw them and many others die." She whispered so quietly I almost thought I was hearing things.

"Maybe we should talk about other things." Brazil suggested not liking the subject too much either.

"Yeah so what's happened in your area?" Mexico tried diverting the subject to one not much happier.

"Well you know of Ukraine and that lot well now Egypt and India are dead two." I sigh. Brazil punched Mexico in the shoulder as his diverting was leading the conversation downwards.

* * *

"W'ere 's the oth'rs" Sweden went up to China.

"We do not know." China told him.

"How can you not know they are meant to be safe?" Finland cried stepping towards China. Russia misunderstanding what was going on pushed Finland making the Finnish man fall to the floor smacking his head against the ground, tears appeared in his eyes. Sweden jumped on the Russian, the Russian in complete surprise fell to the floor, Sweden punched Russia in the face before Russia had any time to react. Russia blinked pushing the Swedish man off him and stood up the other man got up to. Russia punched Sweden but the man just took the punch swinging his own. They stayed like for half an hour beating each other up not sight in end, me and Poland just stared on silent. An hour later China and Finland managed to drag the countries away from each other and calmed them down. By then other countries who were having their own problems were watching. It was not every day you see someone fighting Russia.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Hey Iggy wake up." America was trying to wake me up.

"It's England you git." I murmured before turning over trying to get more sleep. He kissed my head making me blush but I still ignored him.

"Fine if you do not wake up I will just have to do this." I felt myself be lifted; I opened my eyes wanting to know what was going on.

"America put me down!" I shouted kicking trying to get out of his hold. He had picked me up bridal style and was holding me in his arms.

"Aww that is so cute." Wy sighed.

"You like that sort of thing?" Sealand asked worried.

"Yeah but I'll wait till your able to." She kissed his cheek; Sealand not wanting to be beaten by America copied the American picking Wy up bridal style, earning a happy giggle and another kiss. Australia and New Zealand looked slightly at Wy worried about her not wanting there little sister to be hurt by Sealand.

"That's cute an all but put me down!" I cried wiggling around.

"Nope." America smiled.

"Please." I asked.

"Nope." America laughed.

"Fine then you can carry me wherever you go. I am going back to sleep." England turned into America's chest blushing still, that would teach him I smirked.

"Wait Iggy were going back to the other area! Iggy!" America was shouting but I was already asleep, smiling preferring him to that other bed.

* * *

I looked down realising he was already asleep.

"Fuck I did not think this would happen." I groaned.

"Your alone mate." Australia laughed making it clear he would not get any help from him.

"I am already carrying a sheep." New Zealand shrugged, I was not going to ask what was going on this house was weird enough as it is.

"Same." Iceland said he was carrying a lamb now seriously I was not going to ask. Denmark looked freaked out at all these sheep looking to Norway for some sort of help. Norway just shook his head.

"Am I going to have to carry you all the way there to?" Sealand suddenly got worried, his arms already look like they were about to fall off.

"Nah I will walk in a minute." Wy smiled kissing the boys forehead, Sealand visibly relaxed in relief.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks all for reading love you lots! Loves all my followers new & old, favourites and reviewers also just all you wonderful people reading!**

**(New Zealand offers you a lamb (just like Iceland's), Australia offers you a joey though he seems slightly beaten up and Wy offers you hugs with a beautiful painting made just for you!) **

**Icelandic**

_Skit, að er a mikiðhægri = Shit, that's a lot right?_

**Norwegian**

_Ja = Yeah (Shows what I know I thought it was German)_

**Bye xx**

**P.S. **I was wondering do reviewers want to be written on here in a special bit and get hugs from someone or something? I see other people do it and I want to thank you, but if you don't that's cool to. If you review just tell me who you want to hug, or get a kiss from or anything (well okay be appropriate). Bye xx


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: We finally getting ready for the fight! ENGLAND'S POV!**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

I woke up again.

"Hey there sleepy head." America smiled down at me brushing some hair out of my face.

"Mmm." I mumbled non-committedly.

"Well were nearly there now." He whispered, I nodded and he let go of my legs as I went to stand up.

"That will teach you." I laughed still half asleep.

"You not joking they let us bring some supplies with us so you were not the only thing I was carrying." He laughed though he did look worn out. I looked at his back were they had used string too tie two free beds on his back with other supplies rapped inside.

"Sorry." I apologised feeling sorry for him.

"No problem you always said I needed to lose a few pounds." He joked but you could tell he was going to end up with a bad back in the morning.

"More than a few." I laughed but America looked skinner since we entered we all did. Food was rationed no matter which area you were in. "You look fine though at the moment so do not lose anymore." Slightly worried he would take my words to heart and stop eating. In this house it would be close to a death sentence. I prodded his stomach for good measure.

"Talking about food I miss hamburgers." America pouted thinking of his beloved food.

_Apparent hamburger,  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_

I mumbled in my hand several hamburgers appeared.

"Here you go this is for carrying me." I muttered embarrassed slightly as I handed them over to a stunned American.

"WHAT!" He shouted making others stare.

"I'm sorry I thought you would like them, I will make them disappear." I grabbed them, slightly depressed he would not accept them.

"No, I mean why did you not tell me before." He grabbed the hamburgers from me gobbling them up. I stood there confused at what he meant.

"Nobody asked I just assumed you were uncomfortable with eating something made from magic." I played with a strand of my blond hair maybe I should have mentioned it earlier.

"Can you create something barbequed?" Australia asked his mouth covered with saliva as the words left his wet mouth, I mumbled some words and handed him a barbequed steak it was boiling hot so I quite literally throw it at him. Norway's mouth was a gape as if I had told him magic comes without a price.

"Can you not do this?" I asked him.

"No I am better at the contracts with the fey and frozen natural mazes. Snow and Ice is more of my speciality." Norway shrugged me.

"Well it is quite simple you do not need to specialise in it, I will teach you later on. I specialise more in nature and black magic." I told him.

"Well that solves any food problem what about water?" Iceland asked me. I shook my head.

"Well we still need to ration that then." Denmark thirsty.

* * *

When we got back everyone seemed tense maybe something had happened while we were away. America was gobbling up a hamburger I made a minute ago he seemed to have a black hole for a stomach.

"Where did you get that from?" Canada asked America stumped at how his brother had managed to get his favourite food in this hell hole.

"'ngl'd's m'gc." America spoke while eating, he had to catch up with lost time.

"Can he make pasta-Ve" Italy shouted over hearing the conversation, America not wanting to stop eating nodded. He came leaping over asking for some. He asked so fast I had to ask him to slow down and repeat the question several times.

"You need a bowl." I told him, my hands still burned from Australia's stake and I did not want to burn them again. Italy was back in seconds, he was even faster than when he was running away from me in WWII. "I will try to make it from memory of eating yours, sorry if it is not perfect." I mumbled some words and pasta appeared in the bowl, I remembered it had tomato sauce so I had put it on to.

"If England made that, do not eat it." France shouted at Italy, he did not listen to France. At that moment he did not care if eating it would kill him. He had been deprived of pasta for too long.

"It is just like mine-ve!" Italy jumped up and down, looking like he was about to faint from joy.

"How come you can cook when it comes to magic but not when actually cooking?" France asked me.

"Shut up frog. If you do not like it I will not make you any." I turned away, realising this meant he would be stuck having to eat more soup his attitude soon change. Everyone had ate so much soup they never wanted to eat it again, which considering how long a country lived that was saying something.

"Angleterre I was obviously joking." France backtracked. My only reply to this was murmuring some words and throwing a fully cooked frog at him, satisfied by his reaction I walked off.

* * *

We were in a room discussing what to do next. England had fed everybody anything they wanted and as much as they wanted. He did say from now on it would be a strain to do it too often. Next time it would be only one portion. I laughed as Italy heard this he was in tears I half thought England would cave to the crying boy, yet luck was not on Italy's side then I guess if it was he would not be in this house.

"So what next?" England asked us.

"We need to barricade our original area." Norway put forward.

"Agreed." England said quickly.

"We need to rest though." I told them, they looked away slightly guilty.

"If you want we can go put the barrier up and you can rest a day while there before you share it." England offered hiding something, proably the reason they had been missing for two days.

"Fair enough by the sounds of it you already did." I was aggravated.

"I never had a break from the barrier." England told me, well that made me feel slightly better it was also true I never felt any of England's barrier move.

"So you want to leave now?" Norway asked not commenting on the whole rest thing yes now I think about it his did slip for a second.

"The sooner we get there the sooner it is over and done with." I sighed I went to leave.

"Wait." England said so we ended up back on the floor planning. "Who are we taking and which way are we going?" He asked us.

"Who should we take." England sighed.

"Anybody originally from the area should have the option." Norway talked up, I nodded agreeing.

"Italy then." I told them, they looked at me as if I had suggested we should smash our heads on the wall. "If Germany is so mad then we need Italy to drag him off talking about pasta or something."

"That is a very stratactical idea coming from you." England mumbled sounding surprised.

"I do not know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I sighed it was probably both or neither with England you never knew. As I suspected he just shrugged his shoulders not giving me any hints to which.

"China has medical knowledge he should come to." England told us.

"Let's grab some water and go." Norway told us getting up.

"Fine." I sighed knowing we had to get this done sooner or later.

* * *

It did not take long when Russia showed us where he found England so we travelled to the different areas quite easily. England and Norway seemed to do the barrier spell without Romania who just looked on. Nobody questioned them; they were the only thing keeping the Nalusa Falaya at bay so we had to trust them. It was that or turn into _that_ area.

"You can go through now." England gestured as he and Norway took a moment to grab their breath. Me and the Nordics stayed with them as everyone else went ahead. We helped them up; England leaned on my shoulder trying to gain his balance.

"We could stop." I offered him but he shook his head and went through like the stubborn old man he is, it was so stupidly cute. It was not till a while later that we caught up with everybody and reached the areas main base. Our welcome was...less than welcoming.

"Japan dude why are you aiming guns in our faces." I asked slightly worried, we had no weapons to defend us.

"How do we know you are you?" Switzerland asked beside him.

"How are we meant to prove who we bastards." Romano shouted, when did he and Spain join our group.

"Say something that only you would know." Japan looked at us coolly.

"Japan." England spoke up earning Japan's attention. "Before we got here we talked the phone." England told him.

"When before?" He questioned me not trusting anything.

"About a day before you were asking me about um well um." England stuttered.

"What?" Japan scrunched up his eyes. England moved from my shoulder and slowly made his way to Japan not moving too quickly afraid that Switzerland would shot him. They whispered something to each other before Japan nodded. "They are real." He told Switzerland who lowered his gun.

"Anything change mon ami?" France spoke up; they nodded making me bite my lip feeling slightly worried.

"How is Prussia?" Spain spoke up nervous.

"It would be good for him to see his friends go right, left, left then down the hall." Switzerland let France and Romano go through. Canada followed with Romano hurrying after the two disappearing nations. Switzerland and Japan shook their heads watching them go muttering something.

"I'm going to go lie down." Romania yawned walking off.

"Is Germany here?" Italy asked seeming even more excited than when we going to see Romano.

"Yeah he should be over there somewhere." Japan pointed to a door which Italy opened jumping on someone, hugging them blocking there identity from us.

"Italy?" The person questioned in a voice gruff.

"Ve-Germany." Italy let go of Germany bringing him into where the majority of us were talking.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Germany looked over Italy searching for wounds.

"England and Norway have put up a barrier. Now we are all safe-ve!" Italy hugged Germany who seemed to have a tint of pink appearing in his checks as Italy's grin grow larger.

"Germany come with me." Italy dragged the man off seeming please with himself about something.

"What did Italy mean?" Japan asked getting Switzerland's gun and hiding them behind a wooden bookcase. I sat on some cushions were England and Norway explained it to them. I zoned out at one point, I remember asking England for another hamburger but he told me till wait till tomorrow morning which was weird he normally just said a straight out no, wonder what's on his mind. They then explained there plan of once covering this area and waking anybody up, then to collect everybody from outside the barriers.

"Why?" I heard Liechtenstein talk up she and Taiwan walked in when I had zoned out, I was now listening.

"Um." Norway looked at England for guidance.

"We need to conserve our magic energy." England told us. "If I am feeding everyone then I cannot keep barriers up. The other two cannot hold three by themselves." He continued that made sense I guess to be honest I did not really get this magic stuff.

"I do not mind but Prussia might not want to leave." Japan gazed off towards in the direction the man was currently in.

"We are not asking you to leave right away." Norway spoke up.

"Yeah we will be staying here before cheeking the two areas not covered by the barrier, so do not please feel rushed." England tried to enforce Norway's point it would not be gentlemanly to just kick someone out.

"China do you know about Korea and Thailand?" Taiwan moved now kneeled beside me talking to the man on my left.

"Yes." China whispered to him.

"It is not fair it should have been me, I am sorry." Taiwan started crying which surprised China; they tended to argue a lot. Japan came over taking the other two Asians away probably to talk about private stuff. Russia looked over but decided it was best to stay where he was.

"We are cheeking the other areas?" Denmark talked up.

"No." Norway answered looking at England who nodded agreeing.

"Me and Norway will go maybe Romania if he agrees." England explained.

"Why?" Russia asked obviously not seeing it worth losing someone who kept them safe.

"We are saving anybody still out there." Norway answered earning a nod from England.

"Then I offer to come to." Switzerland stood up.

"Fine, you alone may come." England told him, Switzerland did not argue he would not have risked Liechtenstein. Norway sent England a questionable stare.

"Good." Switzerland nodded relieved that he was able to pay the debt back; he had gotten ready for this. Though to be completely honest England did not think he was owed anything, it was all in Switzerland head. Pride was a powerful thing.

"I need a meeting with you and Norway now about the details." England stood up letting Switzerland lead the way. I did not like this.

* * *

**NOTE: All area's secure! Now having to put a back up plan as I do not want to just kill everybody just a lot of people ;) there is a difference. Thank you all my followers, reviewers (-The secret trio- Sealand is hugging you and trying to pick you up bridal style but you end up picking up him as it was not working :P) and favourites also to all my readers just for reading! Love you lots!**

.

**Latin **

_Apparent hamburger, = Appear Hamburgers,  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM! = LISTEN TO MY VOICE!_

_._

**Bye xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: Okay so I put a bit in here which I was not sure of, it's GerIta in the third paragraph probably will not do this again on this story other than maybe USUK if you do not like lemon or lime skip it. England's POV.**

* * *

"The doors locked right?" I double checked with Switzerland, he nodded standing at the back of the room.

"The truth is we need you to do something without the others finding out." I got straight to the point.

"Will Liechtenstein be at risk?" He asked it seemed to be the one question he always asked. Otherwise he was neutral, completely, we once got attacked by these white aliens and even that could not move there neutrality stance.

"It would be your job to protect them." I replied, not wanting to explain unless he agrees, he nodded as I explained what he had to do.

"I am in." Switzerland told us, I knew we would be he would want to protect Lichtenstein and loved guns.

"Start getting ready now but no one can find out about this. When we are gone and everything is in place you can reveal it, but not before or it would ruin everything." I explained putting emphasis into my words.

"I was already stockpiling them anyway." Switzerland shrugged as he unlocked the door.

"Once Romania's back we will do our part then it is up to you." I nodded in thanks as he left.

"Was that smart?" Norway asked locking the door; we had matters of our own to talk about.

"Probably not but I am not leaving them undefended." I told him.

"I was not suggesting that, I don't want to them to be the Nalusa Falaya's pray either." Norway bit back.

"I did not mean that." I sighed, annoyed of all the thoughts running in my head yet I could not tell any of them to one single person.

* * *

"Hey Japan help me out I am moving them all together." I asked the Asian nation.

"I guess we do not need them no longer." Japan thought out load, I was not going to lie to him he could come up with his own conclusions.

* * *

"Italy where are we going?" I questioned wondering why he looked so happy.

"Did you miss me?" He stopped staring at me, this was sudden. "You're going red do you have a fever?" He leant his forehead against mine.

"I'm fine." I mumble pulling away. How I wish I could just grab him by the face and kiss him right now. I would push him against the wall out tongues touching fighting for dominance, I would win easily but he'd put up some resistance. He grabbed my untamed hair our kisses going deeper and deeper as we explored each other's mouths.

"Germany!" He called out my name in a husky voice this voice made me lose it, making me rip his top off. I teased his soft nipples nibbling them they soon hardened under my teeth.

"You like that?" I would ask him, ready.

"Plea…se." He moaned as I butterflied kissed his neck slowly moving down his body.

"Jus...t," He stuttered letting out a gasp as my knee accidently hit his crotch.

"Just take me!" He jumped on me; I fell to the floor with him on top of me. I quickly flipped him over so I was on top. I throw my own top off as he unzipped his trousers, slowly pulling them off. I could not wait so long ending up pulling them off impatiently leaving just his boxers left which he got out of soon enough revealing what I had been dreaming about for so long. I wanted to tease it, lick the top slowly before taking it in my mouth making him call out my name.

"Hey Germany, are you alright-ve?" I was brought out of my thoughts ending up blushing like some teenaged school girl. I could not think like that about another man it was just wrong. Making it worse it was Italy, he was my friend how could I do this? If I actually did this he would never talk to me again, my heart shattered at the thought of losing him. No I could not allow that to happen I told my hardening manhood. "Hey Germany!" Italy repeated looking worried.

"I am alright just a little hot." I muttered looking away from his gaze; he was so innocent how he could look at me like that.

"Take your shirt off then." He smiled pulling it off me before I could argue. I gulped as I watched him stare at my bare stomach. He started tracing my abs absent mindedly making whatever resolution my head disappear. "I hope you won't hate me for this." I muttered as I gave him a quick peck on the cheeks pulling away quickly to see how he reacts. He kissed me back this time deepening the kiss, I did not argue opening as he opened his mouth letting my tongue discover more of him. He moaned as I found a sweet spot on the bridge of his mouth. My wildest desires soon became an erotic reality.

* * *

We had been over the entire plan, picking at the little details until it was set, finally now to tie up some lose ends. When we had left two more people had fallen under the dream state from what we could tell after the barriers were up you were safe but we had been too late. Me and England agrees on sharing the work leaving Romania out of it, okay so this would strain the barrier and Romania is going to kill us for having to take up the slack but he could deal with it. I was going first so that England would take over my part of the barrier then after around three days we would swap. I was more into the healing type of magic anyway which light tended to be so I would be better off than England who specialised in dark. However as many times as I reminded myself of this it still made me feel nervous to think about actually trying this. I knocked on the door.

"I am here to wake him up." I muttered to Hungary who nodded as I kneeled next to Austria. England was hanging around at the back of the room so he could take me away after this was over, ne nodded encouraging me. Romania and England described the process before but it was vague. You know what to do and say when you are there, so I did not get it till I was there myself.

"Hello do you really think this is worth it?" No movement. "Is that world so much better than this one?" His hand jerked. "Is it worth the pain you have caused those out here?" His entire body jerked. "Hungry is here waiting will you not allow her see you again." My vision blurred, the last thing I saw was Austria's mouth open wide before I was dragged into darkness despite me flailing trying to fight against it.

* * *

"Get back!" I shouted realising Hungry was to close starting to drag her back as we were both thrown against the wall. We were to close when whatever barrier was put up, the force was large enough to throw us against the wall.

"Owww." Hungry moaned.

"Bloody hell I had hoped to avoid that." I muttered rubbing my head; it was going to bruise in the morning.

"What was that?" Hungry quizzed trusting us as she tried to get close to the two nations currently screaming their heads off.

"I would not bother it is impossible to break without magic." I told her gesturing to the invisible barrier in front of her.

"So what do we do?" She asked worried not having witnessed Norway or anyone else waking up from the dream state.

"It will be fine let's..." I stopped speaking as their eyes snapped shut, that was not good.

"What?" Hungry asked frightened as I gulped.

___Quaero, nam me transibunt per barrier,  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM! _

I stepped through the barrier with ease though the barrier apparently also helped block out part of the screams. I crumpled kneeling as the noise hit my ears it was deafening my sight blurring as I reached for Norway. Grabbing his arm the sound dimmed as the darkness engulfed me, I already knew what was going to happen so did not fight it but let myself drown in the darkness.

* * *

I saw colour as I fell feet first into a room. A window in front of me allowed me to watch the following scene.

"I am not leaving!" Wait Norway was talking to Austria directly, that was not going to end well. All the deals I had done were done without the countries knowledge so they had less chance of them rejecting the real world. I would have to find out how Romania did it; I guess different magic used different methods.

"Why?" Norway asked.

"I have my reasons it is not like we would fare any better out there." Norway did not argue with him, he could not, it was true after all.

"NORWAY!" I shouted banging the glass. I could feel the darkness eat away at the two of them he had to get Austria out of there. "GET OUT OF THERE!" I continued though it seemed they could not hear me, I was purely a spectator.

"Hungry is worried you know." Norway's voice softened.

"Tell her goodbye, I really did love her." Austria's eyes started to water he was on the verge of tears though he did not bother to wipe them away.

"You can tell her yourself come on let's get out of here." Norway tried tugging at Austria's sleeve but he wouldn't budge.

"I actually wrote a duet about her would you give it to her?" Austria handed Norway the sheet, he took it putting it in his pocket though his expression on his face showed he was not giving up on Austria anytime soon.

"It would mean more if you did it. Let's just go back and go from there." Norway tried coaxing the man; Austria shook his head stepping back.

"Good bye." Austria waved at Norway sensing as I was forced to bring Norway out of it.

* * *

As I was only a spectator and black magic which I used had non-existent rebounds. Norway however could not say, not that he could speak at the moment. Fucking hell this is great Romania was going to be pissed but he was a better at healing than me. I made a flux in the barrier, one noticeable to Romania's subconscious. Once I was sure he was awake I sent him an S.O.S morse code message hoping he would reply. I stabilised the barrier taking part of Norway's to take the load off him, Romania took the other probably taking a guess that something was wrong with Norway.

"What is going on?" Romania huffed clearly out of breath as he stumbled into the room.

"You need to stabilise him and get him to China, stay with him since your better than me at this." I told him, he did not ask why but he could probably tell from Austria's body which was now lifeless.

"Too right I am." He grinned before muttering something under his breath. Probably his respect before leaving carrying an unconscious Norway out of the door. Just as he exited I grabbed a sheet from Norway's pocket and locked the door preparing myself for what I had to do next.

"I am sorry." I turned facing Hungry head on who had frozen during all this, looking completely lost.

"What... but he can't be." She mumbled falling to the ground.

"We could not save him; he did not want to be." I told her. She screamed at me and started hitting me with her frying pan. I flinched at first the impact stung but after a while I got used to the rhythm of the hits, I let her get it out before continuing on.

"I did not hear all of it but he told Norway to tell you goodbye and that he really did love you." She fell to the floor crying tears forming puddles on the ground and she huddled herself into a ball. I sat on the floor next to her placing a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her, I really did not have a clue what I was doing.

"I shouldn't have left him that stupid divorce meant nothing. It was the countries themselves splitting not us. Why did you never ask? I still loved you!" She cried out, talking to herself. Tears streaming down her pale face, her body going limp. I hugged her awkwardly; we were not really that close. She turned and hugged me leaning on my shoulder weeping, my shirt damp from the tears.

"Wait he did leave you something else." I broke the hug handing her the sheet, it was split in two parts. One a piano music sheet the other was lyrics.

"It's a duet." She hiccupped, reading it. "It says he never stopped loving me that he wished he had the courage to ask me out." She started crying harder, I was now regretting showing her it maybe I should have waited. "He did not know if I would accept it and was too afraid of rejection but that he did well and truly love me." She whimpered like a kicked puppy as she finished reading it. She folded it carefully before kissing it. "I love you two, we shall not be parted long." She whispered I looked at her confused at what she meant. She ran to the door unlocking it and sprinted as if her life depended on it. Crap she was trying to reach the Nalusa Falaya.

"Someone grab her!" I shouted knowing there was little chance I was going to catch up with her. America and the Nordics they watched her pass. "GRAB HER!" I shouted as loud as my lungs allowed me to hoping they heard. They heard me and was began chasing after her. At one point the bad touch trio with Canada and Romano joined in. She was cornered her. "You are not dying." I told her. Nations looked at me they had chased her but had no idea what was actually going on.

"You are too late." She smiled sadly, moving backwards through the wall.

"Hungry!" Prussia shouted out to his childhood friend moving forwards but his best friends held him back as he lost someone once again.

"Damit the barrier is already stretching are bloody limits! Come on Romania get Norway back up!" I was shouting out loud but I was using morse code to signal Romania destabilising the barrier but he needed to get the message.

"He will not wake up any time soon." Romania used his own barrier to send the message.

"Fuck can't you stretch it anymore? Bloody hell Norway's the one who can summon the fey to fight the Nalusa Falaya why of all time now!" I was pulling my hair frustrated.

"No." He replied.

"Fuck you Romania." I told him stabilising my barrier ending the conversation.

"You have four minutes go through and get her back. I cannot keep it up after that." I turned my attention back to the nations present. "You will know when your time is up I will send a heat wave now go!" I shouted closing my eyes extending my barrier temporarily. Prussia rushed through first followed by his friends then everyone else but America stayed with me, everyone still having no idea what was going on.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading followers both new and old, favourites and reviewers, love you lots! RIP Hungry and Austria, I always wonder were ex-nations (not including Prussia & Romano they are complicated) who disappeared went well Hungry believes they will end up together somewhere. (Austria plays a piano piece (one of Beethoven's) for you and Hungry sings to you or hits you with a frying pan your choice:) )**

**Latin**

_Quaero, nam me transibunt per barriar = I ask for me to pass through barrier  
AUDITE VOCEM MEAM! = LISTEN TO MY VOICE!_

**Bye xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE: Hey sorry about the break was sick then had to prepare for exams (good news I got a B in history hetalia really helps!). So from now on will be normal turn out. Denmark's POV, then America (x2), England, Romania (x2) and England (x2).**

**Hope you have a great day xx**

* * *

"W'at 's goin' on?" Sweden questioned England who had decided to lean against the wall though was slowly sliding down towards the floor.

"Norway could not do it, I had to pull him out or they both would have died." England murmured clearly blaming himself for something.

"Who died?" I asked him the word died was the only was the only word I was able to make out.

"Can you not guess by Hungary's reaction?" He questioned me his eyes looking like a deer in headlights.

"Austria." Iceland guessed from England's reaction Iceland was spot on. He said something about that Norway could not do it, does that mean the dream state can kill people?

"Can you go and try to save Hungry?" England pled his skin going paler by the second.

"Sure." Finland started to drag Sweden through the wall.

* * *

"Hey England dude you don't look so good." I came out the wall unable to find Hungry.

"Is fine." England tried to wave my concerns away.

"You are not you should call everybody back its hurting you." I told him, sitting leaning against the wall next to him.

"It is my fault maybe if I left Norway in their for a bit longer Austria would have made it and Hungry would not be suicidal." England looked down at his shaking hands.

"It is not your fault. Did you put them in the dream state?" I asked, England shook his head. "Did you want to kill him?" England shook his head again now looking from his shaking hands to me. "Could you save him?" I asked finally.

"No but." That was as far as England got before I cut him off.

"No buts, he was a dead man and Norway would be to if you did not save him. You did not kill him and their was no way to save him. Do you here me?" I gazed into his eyes for any sign of the blame disappearing all I found was tears starting to appear.

"Then what about Hungry if I did not give her the paper Austria gave Norway she would not be off trying to kill herself." England's voice was muffled by the fact his face was being held in his hands. If it was true about the paper being the thing that turned her suicidal then I really did not know what to say. I just held him in my arms feeling angry with myself that I had left him alone to deal with this. Maybe if I had been their I could have stopped her or... The range of different scenarios that plagued my thoughts were endless.

* * *

"We found her." Canada shouted through the wall his voice giving away nothing.

"Good, can you go gather anyone not out there in the main hall, please." England wiped away his tears as Canada came through the wall and went off in one direction. His eyes looked they were staring at far away, I felt a wave of heat for a sudden before the temperature went back to the usual coldness. That what he meant earlier on, that makes sense. "Tell Russia to come here if you see him, please. Leave China and Romania with Norway." England added before Canada was out of hearing range he nodded to show he heard.

"Why do you need Russia?" I asked him, a little hurt that whatever it was he did not trust me.

"I need to move the plan up but I want to stay with you a bit longer." England snuggled up to me. I could feel his breath on my skin it was so warm and his was face damp from were the tears were. I kissed him on the head quickly pulling away worried about how he would react. He grabbed my face pushing our lips together, his lips were so soft it made my heart beat quicken just thinking of his lips. England moaned opening his mouth slightly I took this opportunity to explore the cavern of his mouth making him groan more.

"You two are busy-da?" We looked up pulling away looking at our new visitor, that bloody commie why now.

"I need you to send a message to Switzerland." England signalled for him to come closer he whispered something in Russia's ear. Russia look at him funny before he smiled one of those fake creepy smiles and walked off.

"Sorry." England mumbled trying to sort out his naturally messy hair, so cute. "I am not cute." England huffed me apparently I had accidentally voiced my thoughts aloud.

"Is." I gave his hair another quick kiss.

"I am not." He argued folding his arms.

"Is." I poked out my tongue childish what I did not count on was him grabbing it. "Ow."

"Can not answer back now, can you." England laughed, his laugh was so beautiful.

"Not fair." I moaned but with my tongue being held it sounded more like, "'ot f''r." this made England laugh even more. People started coming back through the wall. England gave me my tongue back the warmth from were his fingers had been still lingered.

* * *

"Is anybody missing?" I called out, nobody said anything so I continued. "I am not going to lie to you are magic is soon going to become useless."

"Why it has been working up to now?" Taiwan asked.

"Well the continuous usage is not easy and there is the risk when we try to wake someone up they reject us then it is possible for them to both die. Like with Austria Norway almost died when he rejected the offer of coming back. Now me and Romania are the ones holding up the barrier as Norway has to recover from me forcing him out of Austria's body before he died to." I explained.

"So we are screwed basically." Prussia sighed depressed about losing more close friends.

"No we are not, this is the reason I called this meeting." I told him not wanting other people to panic, Italy was already close to running away screaming, he was squeezing the Germans arm pretty hard making even Germany wince.

"So what is going to happen?" Japan asked me holding Taiwan's hand tightly.

"We will reduce the magic use, that will be the first priority. So we are going to move up the date for leaving to tomorrow." I told them.

"What but Norway will not be able to move!" Denmark shouted at me.

"Turkey won't be able to either." Greece spoke up not looking sleepy for once.

"That is why they are staying with us as well as Greece. We plan to leave once Norway is healed and the barrier is down. We then try to wake up Turkey, which is why China is staying with us. Does anybody else have a problem?" I asked.

"I am not leaving you." America told me, Russia argued about China and the Nordics moaned about leaving Norway.

"First if you have no problems you may go see you tomorrow morning before you leave." I shouted not wanting to make other people wait around giving them more reason to question. Prussia looked like he was going to say something but the other two members of the bad touch trio all but dragged him away. Switzerland hanged around at the back of the room I nodded so he knew, I knew he was there. He told Liechtenstein to go ahead with Japan and Taiwan.

" China will help Greece with Turkey. I guess Russia will help them get back once we try waking him up. You will have to leave when I tell you to, got it?" I told them, Russia seemed content with this, leaving without even a gesture.

"We are staying." Iceland told me brining my attention to the Nordics, this was going to be harder.

"Look, you were going to have to leave anyway same with you America we can not protect you out there. Norway made it clear to me that he does not want any of you hurt." I tried explaining to them.

"Hurt why will you get hurt?" Finland piped up.

"The Nalusa Falaya may be able to attack us. We will be fine as we are able to defend ourselves using our magic but you will be defenceless, a burden." I put forward bluntly. The Nordics ignored what I had just said but America stepped back hurt that I would call him a burden. I hated having to do this.

"Well then Norway will have to tell us." Denmark told me the rest nodded, I was developing a headache from the stress of all this. Were was a bloody good cup of tea when you need one?

"Fine, Norway can deal with you when he wakes up." I told them not wasting anymore time on them when they clearly were not going to budge, Norway was going to make the leave when he woke up anyway. The Nordics left happy enough that they could stay even slightly longer.

"I am not leaving you." America told me speaking proper English which meant he was serious about this. His blue eyes were cold when staring at me not willing to lose this argument.

"You can stay until the Nordics leave." I kissed him quickly, I knew I was being selfish but I wanted to spend what time I had left with him. I watched America walk out before walking over to Switzerland. I really wanted to go lie down somewhere, extending the barrier had left me wiped, let alone all the food I have to make for them to take with them tomorrow. I looked around making sure we were alone before talking to him.

"You will leave with Russia, China, Greece and Turkey if he makes it." I told him, he nodded. "Me and Romania will do our bit tonight but we will have to wait for Norway till you can leave."

"Liechtenstein?" He asked me.

"I would prefer her not to be here, the barrier is weak and if we had to choose an area to keep it over it would be at the base where the others are." I gave him my personal opinion I wanted to keep the people at risk to a minimum.

"Fine she can stay with Taiwan. I am warning you though they will have to know about it when I leave as I can not carry it alone." Switzerland told me.

"I have planned for that. Russia would agree with the plan so I am hoping that China will follow him. Greece will not argue he would be to focused on Turkey." I explained.

"You seem to have a plan we can talk after everyone is gone. Though that does not seem to be the case." He raised an eyebrow looking behind me, America was kicking the floor at the back of the room, I thought I watched him leave damit he could not overhear this.

"I plan on him leaving with the Nordics as I do not want to know about any of this till we are gone." I told him.

"You do not want him in danger but you allow him to stay?" Switzerland questioned. All I did was blush giving Switzerland his answer.

* * *

"Hey England was wondering when we you would come find me." I shouted jumping up out the chair.

"I've been...busy." The man sighed running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah Russia told us what happened." I looked down.

"All of it?" England looked surprised.

"He asked Romano." I shrugged.

"Well that saves some time. Sorry about swearing to you earlier I was just under a lot of pressure." England sighed looking over my shoulder to see Norway.

"It is fine so is he, I am sorry about earlier though if I known the situation I would have tried something. I did wonder why you thought the contracts with the fey were important." I half laughed.

"You could have done as much as I did which turned out to be nothing." England told me sitting down on a chair.

"I guess, so what did you come here for?" I asked him knowing he was leaving something out.

"I need you to come with me for a second. Is China around to watch over him?" He purposely left out what it was about, though I had a feeling that England and Norway had been up to something for a while.

"Yeah he is grabbing some books to write stuff down." Let's wait for him to come back and we will leave.

* * *

Once China came back with the Nordics and Russia in tow we said are excuses and left, Switzerland was waiting outside.

"So what is this about." I asked curious. He explained it to me, all of it, how they were leaving behind everyone to solve this by themselves. Also that he and Norway were leaving everyone something to defend themselves for worst case scenarios which they needed my help with.

"You do not have to of course but are you in?" He asked me I think he already knew the answer. We all we want to get out as soon as possible and this meant we could.

"It's our bosses who would pass up a chance to kick their heads in after all this!" I shouted, England rolled his eyes and told me to quiet down. Switzerland seemed interested in this information apparently he had not told him everything.

"Well lets go put our magic on these weapons." England sighed rubbing his forehead.

* * *

"So what are we doing exactly?" Romania turned to look at me, we had left Switzerland outside to keep people out.

"Well basically you are making them able to penetrate our bosses magic so they can damage the creature using the weapon but I plan to add something on to it." I grinned planning to put my black magic to good use.

"Something extra that does sound fun." Romania grinned, I wish I would get to see that I sighed, I mumbled some Latin the weapons glowed green for a moment.

"That is pretty decent but I can do better." Romania smirked murmuring some Romanian the weapons then glowed red.

"Interesting." I laughed though I seriously hoped they would not have to use these.

* * *

I woke up heading for the room we had gathered in last night picking up several bags made of curtains holding food. I had woke up early though so had everyone else as I was the last to arrive. I handed the bags over laughing, when I told Italy one whole bag was full of pasta which made him determine to carry it. I suspect Germany would end up with it later.

"Before you leave one more thing." I told them only just remembering it.

"What now." Prussia complained was now really grumpy since he finally decided last night he would leave with everyone.

"Tell them to get Belgium, Seychelles and Netherlands to move areas." I told them quickly before moving out of the room. I needed to check in with Switzerland to make sure nobody got in that room otherwise things would get complicated.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading followers both new and old, favourites and reviewers, love you lots! Thanks you for waiting! (Switzerland and Liechtenstein have a homemade picnic with you)**

**Bye xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: Spain's POV, then Norway, England (x2), Romania, England, Japan**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

When our group arrived to the main base the first thing that was asked was were was the food.

"Please like don't say we have to like have to eat soup again." Poland sat on top of Lithuania who just glanced at Poland's back before looking back to us. He was apparently used to this.

"Lucky for you England thought of that." Germany put down the bag full of pasta which after about five minutes of holding Italy collapsed under.

"That's mine and maybe brothers ow and also Germany's." Italy grabbed the bag holding it against his chest, Germany just rolled his eyes. "It was just pasta the other bags have food you more interested in." Germany whispered out of Italy's hearing.

"Here." France gave them a bag which was soon opened.

"Yes he remembered the ice cream!" Wy shouted as she reached for the tub.

"Hey theirs only one." Sealand whined.

"Come on lets get out of here before we have to share with anybody else." Wy grabbed Sealand with her free hand and ran out of the room giggling.

"So why is not everyone back." Australia asked while eating a burger.

"They have to bring that barrier down apparently their magic will soon run out." Prussia grumbled.

You mean the Nalusa Falaya is going to attack again? Guatemala grabbed onto Mexico and Cuba frightened out of her mind that the hell she went through was going to happen all over again.

"Not when the extra barriers are down we should be fine for a few weeks and when we get Norway back we can find out how long we actually have." Taiwan tried to calm Guatemala down.

"Then what about Belgium, Seychelles and Netherlands?" Vietnam worried about the three nations in the other area.

"Yeah we were meant to tell you we have to get them to move to this area." France laughed at his own forgetfulness.

"They said they might be two or three days but they might come back early, we should leave now any volunteers." Germany quickly took charge.

"I will go." France stepped out of his group of friends.

"Never saw them last time." Canada shrugged stepping besides France.

"I want to go." Lichtenstein stepped next to them.

"Switzerland told me to look out for you." Japan stood next to her, Taiwan joining her lover and friend.

"I'll go to." Germany stepped forwards.

"Okay but lets eat pasta first." Italy scrunched up his face while trying to opening the bag.

"Fine we should all eat then go." Germany sighed going over to the Italian and opening it for him, as a reward Italy kissed him making the former nation blush.

* * *

Norway woke up the next morning while most of the remaining nations were asleep.

"Norway!" Finland hugged me tightly.

"W'ats goin' on?" Sweden was still half asleep, Finland's cry of joy had apparently woken him up.

"Norway's awake." Denmark looked over to me for a second before racing over to hug me as well.

"Are you alright?" Iceland asked me waiting for a nod before hugging me too.

"Norway I am sorry but you need to do it, the plan was moved up." England told me taking everyone but the Nordic's out of the room. Then I did the hardest thing that I have ever had to do to keep them safe.

* * *

It was time.

"Switzerland take these two to Greece then explain everything to them." I told him knowing once the Nordic's and America left we would not have much time till they figured out something was not right.

"England what's going on?" America looked concerned but I ignored him for know.

"Should I make sure nobody tries something?" Romania ignored America looking at me.

"Sounds good, good luck if Russia gets out of hand though." I grinned at him.

"Well you would be next after me." Romania called back walking off.

"England talk to me." America pled holding onto me shoulders, out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue light from the room Norway was in. I really hope I would not have to do that as well.

"You have to leave now." I told him looking into those deep blue eyes.

"I will not leave you something bad will happen. Don't ask how I know I just do." He shook my shoulders, he did not know how right he was.

"Everything will be fine I promise." I lied to him not wanting to do what Norway had.

"I am not leaving you cannot make me." America hugged me.

"Why do you have to be wrong." Tears ran down my face as I hugged him the space turning green as I mumbled Latin. This was probably the last time I would see him.

* * *

I went into the room were Norway was laying in the bed a tear running down his face.

"Block the entrance." Both our barriers had a part of it.

"I already have." He told me sitting back up. "I saw the light." He did not look at me.

"I saw the light as well." I confessed we both knew what we had done and neither liked it.

"So the others know about the plan?" Norway slumped against the wall.

"Switzerland is telling them now. Romania has the fun job of making sure no one tries to run." I laughed.

"Him against Russia know that is something I would love to see." Norway smiled.

* * *

"So any problems?" Switzerland finished explaining.

"Will Turkey wake up." Greece asked fully awake for once.

"Yes this way is much safer as he cannot die from rejection." Switzerland reassured him, Greece content nodded.

"Not that I am agreeing to anything but if it is such a secret why tell us-da?" Russia asked curious.

"Well I need help carrying the weapons and I assume England thought you can carry him by yourself while China and Greece help me carry weapons. If he asked anyone else two people would have to carry him so this is more effective." Switzerland put forward bluntly, "your strength is why."

"I still do not like this-aru." China told him from behind the door I started to worry. What if he refused and I had to do something, that would be easy enough but Russia would surly step in then... My thought pattern was cut off by Switzerland.

"Why?"

"If it is too help and this is just a precaution why not tell everybody-aru?" China questioned him.

"If some of the nations thought the barrier could come down completely they might panic leading to actions which will to working against what we are doing. Other nations will argue against it for the welfare and risk it presents to the nations fighting. Some will say the risk of losing is not worth it. We cannot give them room to disagree with what we are doing this might mean we could get out of here. For our countries sake we need to do this." Switzerland argued his point.

"We could get out?" Greece re-joined the conversation upon hearing this.

"Yes if not at least make sure no more nations can be harmed." Switzerland told him, China nodded slowly having been won over.

"So why did this not happen sooner?" Russia asked.

"I honestly do not know. I think as soon as they realised what was going on they started planning this. Gathering them together, the barrier, moving nations into one area. It has all lead to this." Switzerland guessed and to be honest he was not far off, it all did lead to this.

"So I carry Turkey while the rest of you carry the weapons we reach the main base then what?" Russia asked wanting all the information.

"England told me to do what I think is safest once we arrive, judge the mood ourselves." Switzerland shrugged. Ha I could not wait till I next see that Brit he had no idea what they could do.

"Basically just hand out the weapons and explain what is going on when it seems like their not going to kill us for not telling them sooner-aru." China sighed.

"I won't let them hurt you." Russia told him, yuck they were getting all lovey dovey great why did I have to volunteer to watch all this. Switzerland coughed getting their attention and bring everyone back on topic.

"So are you in?" Switzerland asked I held my breath ready to move in if they refused.

"If it means we get out sooner count us in." Russia told him taking China's hand.

"Turkey is guaranteed to be alright, right?" Greece asked not looking away from Turkey's body.

"Yes." Switzerland sighed I think he was as fed up with all this lovey dovey stuff as I was.

"Fine I'm in." Greece agreed, I then quickly back tracked to where England and Norway were not wanting to be caught spying on the conversation.

* * *

The door opened and closed but we did not need to look we already knew who it was.

"Their in?" I asked.

"With no problems." He replied grinning.

"Good." I sighed glad at not having to add anymore problems to the table.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Belgium asked not have seeing any of the countries except Italy in this house, .

"I am sorry but you have to come with us." Germany told them.

"Last time you were here you said we could stay." Netherlands told the though it was directed to Italy who had previously came to find his brother.

"Ve but apparently the barriers are going away so you should come with us." Italy told them as seriously as he could, which turned out not to be very serious.

"We are staying." Seychelles crossed her arms.

"But you will get hurt enough people have already died." Lichtenstein pled to them.

"That is the reason we are staying." Seychelles sighed.

"But." France started but got cut off.

"France listen to me we want to stay her for those who died here. We survived before." Belgium cut France off wanting him to listen to her.

"You understand what that means? We won't be able to help you." Germany told them.

"We know now go before your fates are the same as ours." Belgium shooed them off. They said their good byes before leaving I did not really join in but stood in their background watching as Taiwan and Lichtenstein said their good byes, we left soon after sealing the three nations fates.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading followers both new and old, favourites and reviewers, love you lots! (Belgium offers you waffles and chocolate, Seychelles helps you beat up France for being well France and Netherlands sells fish to you without being stingy (do you get the anime reference?)so choice one or have them all thanks for reading) **

**Bye xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: We are getting towards the end now. America's POV, then Prussia's, England's, Norway's, Romania's, Norway's, Switzerland's, Romania's, Germany's (x2)**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"Damit all!" Denmark shouted punching the nearest wall to him.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked at my surroundings briefly forgetting everything that had happened.

"Magic." Iceland was clearly pissed; he pointed to his light blue glow, my own body was glowing a light green.

"I take it you refused to leave as well." Finland sighed slumping against Sweden who had been sat down watching everyone silently.

"Yeah." Now I remember, we were talking me saying he cannot make me leave while he was crying muttering something about why did I have to be wrong. "Fuck were is that entrance I'm going back." I growled pissed off. Sweden nodded over to Denmark.

"I'm working on that." Denmark punched the wall again, not even denting it.

"They are blocking us." Iceland leaned against a different wall shaking his head.

"Well lets get everyone else then break it down we would have more chance." Finland tried to suggest though he seemed nervous about something.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE CANNOT DO THIS OURSELVES!" Denmark barked at the retreating nation.

"'ey." Sweden got up and went over to Denmark slapping him across his face, no one messes with Finland when he is around.

"Sorry." Denmark mumbled towards Finland blinking, after recovering from the shock of the slap, his check was still red from the impact.

"If that's what it takes." I followed after Iceland who was already walking in the direction of the main base.

* * *

"What do you mean they refused to come?" Romano was shouting at his frightened brother who was hiding behind my brother.

"Romano." Spain's words did not carry much weight as he was as upset as Romano, his unusually dull eyes told us all we needed to know.

"They did not want to leave." France could not look his best friend in the eye as the words fell from his mouth.

"They are tough maybe they will be alright?" Canada tried though everybody knew as soon as the barrier came down they would be dead meat.

"Hey can you guys help us out?" America shouted across the room as he stormed in.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Romano spat taking out his anger on a new target.

"Trying to get you to help us break down a wall." Finland sighed standing very close to Sweden.

"Why in the world would we want to break down a wall?" Germany sighed having a gut feeling that whatever peace they had was about to go down the drain.

* * *

"When can we leave?" Switzerland popped his head round the door.

"As soon as Norway is able to cast his own magic on the weapons." Romania glanced at him briefly caught up in other things.

"Give me a minute." Norway got out of the bed slowly.

"No need to rush." Romania helped Norway up as he got up and went towards the door.

"Tell them to be ready to leave in five minutes and that when they get to the area things might be...different to what was planned. I am afraid you will have to tell them almost immediately. Remember to make sure they do not leave the area. As soon as you leave this area all unnecessary barriers are coming down." I went into detail as Norway and Romania left the room making slow progress towards the room.

* * *

"I am going to cast a quick healing spell but it won't kick in right away." Romania warned me as he dived into a string of Romanian words.

_Ceea ce a fost odată lent,_  
_rândul său, că ceea ce este vechi nou din nou,_  
_magie, te întreb de tine,_  
_permiteți-mi să utilizeze,_  
_fără plată,_  
_i întreb de tine, _  
_ASCULTA! _

"Thanks." I mumbled as we went past the room were most of the nations were chatting they were probably planning how to make the most of being in charge with the weapons and not in the way which would help everybody.

"As soon as you do this you will have to rest. Your going to need it for what's next." Romania ordered me I could barely walk so did not waste energy arguing. We arrived into a small storage room. A pile of weapons were in the centre of the room, I raised my eyebrows at the amount they manage to get. "I do not know where they got them and I honestly so not care." Romania told me upon seeing my reaction. I could see what the other two had already done I had to say I was impressed at their imagination in this.

"You added something?" I managed to cough out.

"Yeah there're able to go right through metal or any other material the Nalusa Falaya are made from and well you can see what the old brit has done for yourself." Romania stood slightly taller, proud at what he had done. With most of my energy drained all I could do was strengthen the weapons other than making them able to pierce through my bosses magic.

* * *

Norway was in the bed asleep while the other nations with Switzerland leading had just left with the weapons.

"So how long do we leave him to sleep?" England asked me sitting down on the chair besides Norway's bed.

"Well my healing magic will kick in, in around about five minutes." I told him sitting down into a chair by the door encase any uninvited visitor decide to show up early.

"He will need to be awake to reopen the entrance I can only do half." England sighed brining his feet onto the chair as he hugged his legs as he leaned back into the chair.

"What's up?" I asked, he looked nostalgic as his green eyes glazed over.

"Just thinking about everything." He muttered still far off.

"This is the end isn't it?" I looked at him.

"I hope not but..." He did not have to finish his sentence we knew the risk of what we were doing from then on we kept to ourselves lost in our thoughts.

* * *

I had been lying in the bed awake not moving for a while until I sensed that people from our side were trying to get through. England had fell asleep huddled in a ball on a chair and Romania was in deep thought. I pushed England gently, waking him up.

"America?" He mumbled waking up looking at me his sight clearly still blurry.

"They are at the barrier." I told him as he put his feet down.

"Is anybody on the other side?" He asked stretching his arms yawning.

"No force but people are there yes." I told him searching my barrier.

"We can open it no problem but it is closing it without anybody coming through to us that is the problem." England stood up using one arm on the wall to support himself still half asleep.

"We could put a wall between them and the entrance there until all the nations are through then take it down and permanently block the entrance." I suggested.

"Then take down the unnecessary barriers yes that is a good idea we could block all the other exits as well." England bit the side of his index finger in thought trying to find faults in the plan clearly happy when he found none.

"They are not going to wait forever." Romania tapped his fingers on the arm of the wooden chair, he had apparently broken out of his train of thoughts. Me and England nodded before starting.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long." I tapped my feet impatiently they did not say anything about having to wait.

"Should we head back-aru?" China looked over his shoulder uncertain of the long corridor they just came from.

"No." Greece told China wanting Turkey awake as promised.

"Well they better hurry up-da." Russia said as he went to lean against the wall, I had to keep myself from laughing when he fell right through.

"Well it works." I walked through after China, failing to control the grin on my face as I walked through I found my self face to face with a wall. "Well that was not what I had expedited." I muttered seeing Greece come through the barrier besides me.

"Why have we stopped?" He looked at me confused.

"The wall-." I looked in front of me and stopped speaking it had disappeared, now in front of us stood a group of nations looking for answers. Is this what England had warned me of?

* * *

"They are through." England green eyes snapped open first, looking directly at me.

"My barriers are already down, they were the moment Greece went through." I told him, Norway nodded.

"Have you blocked all the entrances?" He double cheeked.

"Always did unless I knew someone was planning to cross it." I grinned knowing I was a step ahead of him.

"Good to know I was not the only one." He challenged not wanting to lose so easily.

"Ha I know you did not think of it earlier." I told him stepping forwards.

"Prove it." England laughed not backing down, he also stood forwards ready for a good old fight.

"Your to old to do any damage." I brushed him off.

"Well lets try it." He threw a punch which would have hit if I had not known this was coming from previous fights we have had.

"Hey you can fight soon anyway." Norway stood in the middle breaking up the fight looking at both of us.

"Sorry." We both muttered looking at the floor like naughty children being told off by their parents.

"So how do we get their attention?" Norway asked used to our fights.

"With a bang." My arms stretched out acting out an explosion, I had a plan.

* * *

"What now?" I groaned as I saw Brazil enter the room I had put him with the nations at the entrance between the areas. Him being here meant bad news. Belgium, Seychelles and Netherlands abandonment despite it being their choice still caused problems for me from the nations who disagreed with just leaving them to die. Then America and the Nordic's turned up saying they got kicked out or teleported or something, they were asking for help to break a wall down. It had been hard enough to make sure they didn't and placing them with some other nations to watch the area without people complaining to much. Something was going on I did not know what but everything pointed to it. The Question was what?

"Russia, China, Switzerland, Greece and Turkey have come through the wall and you are not going to believe what they told us." He hurried seeming out of breath, he probably ran all the way here poor man.

"What?" I asked knowing no good was going to come from this. He explained everything to me, well at least they did not turn traitor but still this was not good.

"I am calling a group meeting, no exceptions! Do you here me?" I shouted at the poor man, it was not Brazil's fault but I was stressed out all that has been happening lately why did I take charge. I was so close to pulling my hair out and calling quits Italy was the only thing stopping me. I wanted him to be safe so we could get out...together.

"Yes sir." Brazil's back straightened up as he ran out of the room with his tail between his legs.

* * *

"Before any body says anything I am going to explain the current situation and do not argue with me Romano I am at my wits end at the moment." I barked, Romano held his tongue but glared at me.

"Germany." Italy whispered nervous as he took my hand, I smiled down at him not wanting him to be nervous.

"Sorry." I mouthed at him, the smile I received gave me all I needed to get through this. I then explained everything to everyone, some knew some didn't but none interrupted. "In the end we have to prepare for battle."

"We have the weapons." Switzerland opened the curtain in front of him.

"I just want to find Norway." Iceland made clear his intentions.

"I'm with Iceland though I wanna find England." America jumped up, Canada with help from France dragged him back to the floor.

"Think about it with what we have told you and by you being teleported out even if you do manage to reach them-aru. Which seems impossible in its self-aru. They will just send you away and you cannot stop them-aru." China pointed out all the flaws in their plan.

"A hero can overcome anything!" America shouted, his brother next to him face palmed himself and leaned against France wondering why the disappearing act never happened on demand.

"Moving on, does anybody else have anything to talk about?" Looking at America as he went to open his mouth when I then added, "It has to be sensible and realistic no 'hero' stuff." America folded his arms while looked like a sulking five year old.

"Can we move Turkey to a room now?" Greece questioned not caring about anything other than sleep, the cat on his head and Turkey.

"We should like totally stay together. In a horror movie it is like when they split up they totally end up dying. You have all like watched a horror movie, right? Cus it would be like hating pink like totally a crime not to." Poland spoke up apparently he refused to sit on anything other than Lithuania, I felt sorry for the poor man underneath him.

"He means that it would not be smart to split up so we should all stay in the same room." Lithuania sighed hoping none of the countries would take offence to what Poland said.

"I like totally said that Lith." Poland rolled his eyes at his boyfriend not that Lithuania could see it.

"Getting back on track does anybody have any objections?" I asked looking around at all the nations. "Right then-," I got cut off before I could say anymore.

"Wouldn't that make us one big target which basically has buffet written all over it, take your pick of delicious countries?" Australia asked, he had experience with hunting so he would know, various over nations nodded in agreement.

"We take a vote then." I sighed after less then a minute it was over, it had been decided. "Right there was fourteen people who voted against staying together and there was eighteen who voted to stay together." I announced. "Majority decides we stay in the same room." I sighed inwardly this meant we were safer, I voted for this, but it also meant this would be one giant on-going headache. Next thing I knew the ground was shaking.

"Earthquake!" Hong Kong shouted.

"Great, just great." I mumbled this was getting better by the minute.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all my followers, reviewers and favourites also to all my readers just for reading! Love you lots! (Germany gives you training, Italy helps you get out of training and feed you pasta while Japan sits there admiring you. This is like a package deal XD)**

...

**Romanian:**

_Ceea cue a fost odată lent, = What was once slow  
rândul său că ceea ce este vechi nou din nou, = turn that which is old, new again  
magie te intern de tine, =magic I ask you,  
permiteți-mi să utilizeze, =allow me to use  
fără plată, =freely  
i întreb de tine, =I ask you,  
ASCULTA! =LISTEN!_

**Bye xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTE: So I am not very good at writing fighting scenes any advise welcome. Norway's POV, England's, Romania's, Norway's and Switzerland's. Happy Christmas! (sorry is a bit late)**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"Nah I knew this would happen, makes it more fun." Romania laughed, I just shook my head we should have expected something like this from his plan.

"Well why in the queens name did you not tell us." England glared at him apparently not liking the shaking ground as much as Romania, I had to agree with England.

"If I told you, you would not agree to the plan." Romania shrugged.

"Your too bloody right I would not have." England shouted as a blue, red and green light appeared behind him.

"What the-" England bumbled as I pulled him away, he looked behind him where me and Romania were currently staring, I frowned.

"Well times up." Romania sighed, "I'll fight with you later."

"If there even is a later." England grumbles as I just stare at the lights ready for whatever they throw at us.

"Blowing up the whole top floor that was troublesome." England's boss brushed himself down.

"Romania I know your reckless brain probably planned this." Romania's boss growled accusingly.

"Umph." Was all my boss grunted, we had their attention but what exactly were we meant to do.

**_Earquake quos ego faciam tibi in adiutorium meum intende,_**

**_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_**

England called upon an earthquake causing a giant split in the ground to swallow up our bosses.

**_Fra hjertet av is,_** **_fryse bakken foran,_**

**_ADLYD!_**

I quickly followed up using ice to seal the hole.

**_Foc aprinde gheață,_**

**_ASCULTA!_**

_._

**_Repentino auctus,_**

**_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_**

"Child's play." Romania's boss laughed flicking her blonde hair over one shoulder as she melted a neat hole in the ice soon after England's boss used a tree to lift them to the surface quickly.

**_Nor de ploaie apărea,_**

**_ASCULTA!_**

Romania put the fire out so we didn't fall through the floor as well. "Your telling me." He looked at us expecting something.

**_Instant fryse,_**

**_ADLYD!_**

My boss froze the rain, ice shards fell down onto all of us.

"Idiot it hits us to." England's boss shouted at mine.

"Umph." Mine just shrugged his shoulders not seeming to care as one of the ice shard tore his clothes, blood pored from his knee he just pulled the ice shard out and throw it at England's boss shrugging again. Romania cursed under his breath as one hit his arm and England pulled one out of his shoulder he did not seem to feel it just like my boss.

_**Sprekk,**_

_**ADLYD!**_

I cracked all the ice shards not wanting to be hit any time soon.

**_Venis de vita,_**

**_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_**

England's boss chanted for tree roots to attack us from under are feet.

_**Petris superficie,**_

_**AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!**_

_**/**_

_**Tufiș foc, **_

_**ASCULTA!**_

England turned the ground beneath us into solid rock nothing as fragile as tree root were going to penetrate it simultaneously Romania set fire to anything to do with nature. Roots, trees it all burned in the blaze.

"I was fine." England told Romania not wanting any assistance.

"Burn baby burn." Romania sang while laughing at his own joke, I wondered how he could joke around about this when his boss was right. What we were doing was 'child's play' compared to our full power.

* * *

_**Nigrum vorticem, **_

_**AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!**_

I shouted, Norway and Romania looked around trying to find a black vortex which I had mentioned in the spell.

"Cheap mind tricks." My boss huffed waving the spell away finding it beneath him.

"Lets see if they find it so fun?" England grinned as his boss turned around looking at Romania's and Norway's bosses. "Team sport at the moment or did you forget old chap?" England tapped his head making fun of his boss while laughing at the other bosses apparent pain.

"What is going on?" Norway whispered to Romania.

"No idea but I like it." Romania laughed.

**_Sequuntur somnia finem,_**

**_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_**

A nightmares end well they did not last long, I sighed inwardly. Romania's boss who had previously fell to the floor attacking the air around her wildly was now gripping her heart screaming. Then their was Norway's boss who had been in the middle of cutting off his arm, which was now only loosely held on, staggered into a wall pulling his hair out. Do not be foaled my boss had no intentions of helping us but had the bosses worst nightmares play out so they could wake up from the hallucination I put them in.

"That was not nice Paul." Romania's boss glares at mine, so that was my bosses name.

"You wanted to wake up Anca, alright luv? I deal with black magic not white." My boss bit back.

"It is dark and light not black and white, that is just slang, at least do not insult the magic you are using." I shook my head, though admittedly I often use the terms black and white it is so much easier to use in code during war eventually it just becomes a bad habit.

_**Ice cavern slowly light! **_

_**Combine and Transfer.**_

Romania and Norway shouted in nation combining both their magic. Our bosses were know trapped in a cavern of ice which slowly self destructed with fire. The self-destructing using fire blocked any attempts to quickly melt the ice with another fire spell. It helped stall them for an amount of time but it fixed nothing.

"Was that all I was stalling for? This is nothing were not even breaking a sweat I was hoping you would have landed some big attack or something." I was frustrated at this rate it would never end. We were going to die but I cannot die I have something to live for not just my nation but someone, America. "We have to take these guys down and live through this."

"You think we want to die?" Romania asked me seriously, it was the first time I have ever seen him serious.

"Romania you should fight Anca alone." Norway said out of nowhere.

"W-what why?" Romania turned and asked him slightly upset that he was being sent off on his own.

"You have an advantage." Norway shrugged.

"Advantage?" Romania looked more curious at what the advantage was now instead of upset of being left.

"He's right." I looked over to Norway cursing myself for not thinking of it before. "They have teleported from the top floor it is why they did not kill us straight away they cannot. They have drained a good deal of their magical energy even while holding up your part of the barrier you have more power than her." I spoke my thoughts aloud, Norway nodded which meant he thought this to.

"So I go kick her ass by myself then come back and save your asses?" Romania double cheeked with us.

"Your starting to sound like America and yes." I sighed.

"You are okay fighting with Anca nothing in your conscious?" Norway asked Romania seriously glancing at the ice, we did not have much time based on the expression of his face.

"Don't worry I have no problem fighting the bitch. Don't do this, stop bring cheeky and that's to reckless, she should look in a bloody mirror." Romania scrunched up his face as he mimicked her. I looked back we had ran out of time there was a hole at the top which they were big enough to fit through.

"Aww you sure you babies do not need more time to chat?" Anca asked sarcastically.

"Come on Anca." Romania chanted some Romanian and burnt part of her hair off.

"You will pay for that!" Anca screamed as they moved out of sight though red flash of light could be seen from were they cast their spells.

"I have no idea why he split Anca up but we will not be so easy to lure." Paul obviously gave up hiding Anca's name since we had already over heard.

"When you spat out your names did you forget names mean power in the magic relm?" I questioned smiling.

"We already knew yours so it's even." Paul laughed.

"I do not know about Romania and Norway but just saying England or the UK is not going to work on me." I told them receiving something that looked like disbelief on Norway's bosses face.

"Hmph did you actually think that would work." Norway asked his boss.

"You speak a lot more now then you did before you first entered this house." His boss replied, we still did not know his name.

"Hmph." Norway replied looking to me for what to do next. I had no idea are bosses not planning this sent each other similar glances.

"uck hm." I coughed not wanting to give them time to plan this was the most awkward fight I have ever been in, I really hope Romania was doing better or we were in trouble. Norway casted a spell summoning some Norwegian troll. Norway's boss summoned some beast similar while my boss opened the floor beneath the troll, it was not agile so fell right in. Before he had a the time to seal it I used the spell he had before to get the troll out the hole. I then used my black magic to get Norway's boss to see Paul as the enemy. To him we were now Anca and Paul while the real Paul was me.

"Send the troll back before he sees through it." I whispered to Norway who complied.

"If I use any of my magic he would see through it." He whispered back to me, he looked over at us.

"Anca's wondering if it's worth destroying their worthless bodies." I tried to sound as much like Paul as possible.

"Hmph." He shrugged like usual getting my shoulder to relax, we had fallen him at the moment he was to busy fighting Paul, if this kept up we would not have to do anything.

"Romania can do some of our simpler maybe slightly newer spells." I whispered back brining my focus back to Paul.

"Stop trying to deceive us you useless brat." I spat at him making sure I did not give away my true emotions which would be laughing in their faces.

* * *

"Ha that was easy, Norway was right." I laughed at the limpless body beneath him "Now all I need to do is-"

"Ha." His boss laughed hitting him with a spell dealing a good amount of damage to his already damaged arm.

"Crap once a bitch always a bitch huh?" I joked my magic was low I had to let go, I had to.

* * *

_**Blindende lys, **_

_**ADLYD!**_

I cast, a blinding light, in the middle of the room needing to catch my breath.

*pant pant*

"That effects me two you no. How you holding up?" England placed a well place hand on my back avoiding burnt patches.

"Fine." I mumbled my throat much too sore to answer.

"We look bad but they aren't to good either just a bit more." I looked up to see what he was on about.

"I had to let go." I was ashamed of myself of the people I had been protecting.

"It is okay." His voice was gentler now, understanding. "Romania already has." I looked up shocked he was the only one that we thought had a chance.

"Hey just because he let go does not mean he has lost. Any way break time is over." He winced as the my boss trolls hit him with some punch. He had came out of the hallucination after Paul hit him directly on the face with some sort of coded magic they had created.

* * *

"No time grab some weapons." I throw some towards Lichtenstein, Japan, Taiwan and Greece.

"An awesome weapon for the awesome me." Prussia laughed darkly drawing worried glances from Spain and France.

"Brother what will happen to us?" Liechtenstein nervously looked up at me, fiddling with her bow.

"We are safe." I told her quickly trying to distribute my pile of weapons quickly. I looked over seeing China handing them out to his family and friends. Greece had given his to Russia as a sort of thanks of carrying Turkey.

"Russia I do not care about what past qualms you had with us hand out those weapons!" Germany shouted picking up that that earthquake probably meant trouble soon.

"Da but what do I get." Russia smiled directly at Germany. "Me." China kissed the Russian's cheek, "I have no weapon, gave all of mine away."

"You better keep that promise da." Russia brought the Chinese man closer to him laughing. The Asian nations shuddered not seeing what China saw in the man.

"WHAT!" Italy screamed looking as if he was about to have a heart attack off.

"What are you doing potato bastard!" Romano shouted across the room storming over furious over his brother.

"He agreed to let me tuck it in his boot since he did not want to hold one." Germany defended himself putting his arms up slightly in defence.

"So why is poor little ita screaming?" Prussia asked trying to calm him down.

"I do not know all I did was say the safety was off." Germany shrugged trying to help Prussia.

"Ah." France sighed in relief, he went over to whisper something in his ear. "Next time do not tell him about the safety being off." France walked off dragging Prussia and Romano with him, they were not happy at leaving.

"Let me go you perverted bastard." Romano fought against the French man. Spain trailed behind looking over to see Italy calm down. Wonder what all that was about?

"_Ring a ring a roses they all have bloody noses. One cut, two cut they all fall down!_" A males voice trailed repeatedly from outside.

"Who was outside guarding?" Guatemala ran over to Germany grabbing the mans shirt trying to shaking him.

"Brazil." Germany muttered knowing what that song meant from stories he heard from over nations.

"Prepare for an attack!" America shouted making it clear to the nations that they weren't just hearing things.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you for reading, lots of love to you all! (Brazil plays football with you, Guatemala sings (a not so crazy song) , Cuba chills with you and Mexico is helping to take down the mafia with you (lots of guns, grenades and explosives).)**

**Bye xx**

_P.S Do any of you know how to retrieve lost files? _


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE: Quick one today so shorter than usual might put another one up later on. England's POV, Mexico's, America's, Russia's and Romano's.**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"I...le..t..g.o." I told Norway slowly breathing heavily, Norway next to me was on the floor as could not stand.

* * *

"Your weapons better be ready!" A voice yells ripping the silence which had consumed the room holding our movement's hostage since the shook of what America said settled in.

"Get out my way da!" A voice to my left laughed shoving someone into me.

"This is totally like my weapon get your own!" A voice cried to my right though several nations blocked my sight.

"White flags where are my white flags?" A voice in front of me cried.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The voice screamed outside the door no longer singing brining the room back into silence.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath knowing I was probably about to die, did I ever tell you I hate being right?

* * *

The creature literally just strolled in not even acknowledging the door as it was broken. A red, green and blue light suddenly surrounded us, with us off guard the creature took advantage slicing through two nations effortlessly. Another light, black this time blinded us while the monster seemed to retreat a few steps. His face had more emotions on his face than fingers I could use to count; surprise, distaste, humour and anger were just a few to name. It disappeared so soon I could not tell if I was just seeing things.

"Humph." I could swear the monster said not that I would swear on my life as it all happened so quickly then but I was pretty damn sure.

"What in the devil are they playing at?" Vietnam muttered angrily as her gun turned into a rice paddle.

"Sweet." Spain admired his old double handed long pole axe though its colour had changed to black.

"I will have to remember to thank them later." Japan repositioned his grip on the katana, "the colour for the blade is unusual though."

"Canada mon amour why do you have a hockey stick?" France asked looking from his fencing sword to the stick.

"No reason." Canada replied hurriedly as more Nalusa Falaya came through the door.

* * *

We were trapped at one side of the room. A roar of shouts marked the start of battle how ungraceful I thought. War is a beautiful thing full of vengeance and death do not ruin it by silly little battle cries. I walked right up to one not wanting to miss out on such a lovely sport. Duck, doge right, strike, dodge left and pull back. A hypnotic repetitive dance had been created the occasional red or black splatter meant a change of partner. I was now partnerless waiting for a space on the dance floor. There was a cry with red blood splatter hitting my face as a body fell limp to the floor.

"Good dance old friend." I prayed silently for the unknown nation before joining my new partner in dance.

* * *

A nation fell to the floor to the floor dead though Russia took his place with a smile. It made me sick we were dying in this hell hole and he was having fun.

"Lovi look out!" Spain shoved me on the floor before I could shout anything to the Russian bastard. He blocked the monsters arm with the long handle of his double handed axe.

"Thanks." I let out a breath thankful that I was still alive. Spain pushed the monster back giving us time to get up as an unseen monster went to attack us from behind. Luckily for us German extended his whip making the monster pause momentarily giving an angry Japan the opportunity to cut the monster in half with his blood stained katana. The first monster was dealt by Liechtenstein whose crystal decorated double pistols shot the monster in several places while Switzerland dealt the final blow with a shot from his shotgun.

"Two left!" Someone shouted sounding hopeful, ha maybe we did have a chance after all. The two Nalusa Falaya had no chance as the remaining nations used a range of weapons to invade their bodies. However they did drag a final nation down with them.

"Is that it?" France asked out of breath leaning against a wall.

"I like hope so." Poland fell to the floor on top of Lithuania completely out of energy, just like Poland Lithuania also had blood pouring out of him in several places.

"No he can't die, they can't die!" Wy cried over the dead bodies of New Zealand and Australia.

"Wy I am so sorry." Sealand kneeled next to her.

"Turkey is dead so we do not even know if the others plan worked." Switzerland sighed despite Taiwan's effort of using her body to protect him the monsters arm had gone right through hers and into Turkey's heart.

"Cameroon, Hong Kong, Mexico, Vietnam, Cuba and Guatemala died as well aru." China sighed naming the nations dead bodies that were sprawled randomly on the ground.

"That can't be right." Canada told him.

"Why?" Italy asked scared still hiding behind Germany. He ended up using the weapon which had turned into a giant white flag; it seemed to make the Nalusa Falaya ignore him as if he was invisible to them.

"We are missing people." Canada sighed; half glad this meant that his brother was not dead and half annoyed they had disappeared during all this.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading and everything, lots of love seriously you guys are amazing! (Taiwan, Hong King and Vietnam offer you hugs, kisses and pink cherry blossoms from Vietnam and Taiwan and blue roses from Hong Kong! Turkey offers you a look behind his mask to see that sexy face!) **

_._

_In case you cannot tell the nations who are **not** known as dead are:_

Poland, Lithuania, Wy, Sealand, France, Canada, Romano, Spain, Italy, Germany, Japan, Prussia, Liechtenstein, Greece, Switzerland, Russia, China, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, America, England, Norway, Romania. (**25**)

.

**Bye xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: This is the last chapter :( so have fun reading it! England's POV, America's, Romania's, England's and lastly America's. Warning the ending is lemon go USxUK!**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

"D...o...it...n.o..w." I breathed as a chance appeared, Norway blinked he had no energy to nod.

**Ex in ****potestatem****circumsidunt**** in ****tuus****familia****, **  
**eGO**

**.**

**I kraft investert i familien din,  
jeg**

Me and Norway started revoking the power we had invested in them and their family which they pass on to the next generation of bosses in their family.

"I...w..o.u..ld... ..do..tha...t...i.f...I..w..ere...y..ou." Paul coughed as Norway's boss and him chanted magic quickly making a sort of glass bubble appear floating above their hands. Norway's bosses bubble was fluctuating.

S..to.p." I pushed Norway, though it was more like bumping into him as I fell to the floor, forcing him to lose any concentrating. He stared at me we were so close why? "Lo..ok...bub..ble." I told him not looking at him.

"F-faen." He cursed seeing they were not empty glass.

"I taught only one person that and he promised to tell no one." I managed to talk normally Norway's healing spell from five minutes ago was finally taking noticeable effect.

"Th..is goes ba...ck all the w..ay to ba..ck then." Paul laughed though ended up choking on his laughter.

"Um." Norway's boss smiled despite his swollen lips.

..._Hello can you hear me?_...

..._Yes, but why waste magic doing this?_...

..._I want to know what the bubble is_?...

..._Basically a container between are realm and the magical realm_...

..._That means-_...

... _I know what that means forget that without the proper ingredients there is only one way to free them_...

..._You don't mean?_...

I nodded to Norway slightly telling him he was right, god I hope Romania was doing better than us right now.

* * *

"Am I dead?" I asked myself aloud looking around. I remember that more Nalusa Falaya came through the door then nothing, I hope Canada was alright and what if I was dead then I would be leaving England, nope I refuse to die. I was in this glass ball thing though I could not see much other than black outside it. Sometimes I saw another glass thing but it kept disappearing so I did not really think it was important.

"You bloody wanker you will regret bring him into this." I swear I could hear England growl.

"We.. all..the...c..ards." His boss laughed.

"Umph." Norway grunted.

"You underestimate how far we would go to save them." England roared his voice getting closer. I was twisting, turning trying to find where the voices were coming from wanting to his face.

"You wouldn't?" Norway's boss voice sounded shaky as of scared.

"Hmph." I could imagine Norway smiling just what the hell was going on? Where am I?

"Shit! Get off me!" England's boss was screaming.

"You would die to." Norway's boss told them.

"Almost certainly now die!" England shouted. I was blinded by swirling colours.

* * *

"Hey guys she's down though I hope no wars come soon with our bosses powerless and all -" I stopped talking as I saw England plunge a tree root through his bosses heart both cried out and fell to the floor. Glass seemed to cover them what the hell is going on? "Norway?" I asked turning to see him do almost the same thing but using a huge icicle. More glass surrounded them. I flung my boss to the side and ran over to them, almost not seeing the Nordics and America.

"W-what?" America looked at me confused.

"For fuck sakes help me move them." I shouted trying to heal them with magic but with losing their bosses there was not much I could do.

* * *

**Two years later...**

"I was surprised we woke up together." I walked down a long corridor.

"Apparently it is the best hospital for countries around." Norway mumbled, "have you grown you look different?"

"Yeah did you hear about Spain owning practically the whole of South America?" I tried to remember the Spain before all this not having much of a say in politics.

"I got Greenland though I heard you got any lands from former colonies which died." Norway told me.

"Yeah though Wy got Australia." I sighed at being an empire once again we opened the door and sat at the back of the room though no one noticed with the meeting already started.

"Does anyone know about you being here?" Norway whispered.

"No I left the hospital met my new boss, decided to wait before handing over any magic then met up with you on the way here. What about you?" I asked seeing some new faces in the room must be new representations of countries.

"Same my boss told me they let all representations come whether recognised or not." Norway muttered also looking at the new faces.

"Do you think if we just keep talking they would notice or one of the newbies would ask them who we are?" I sighed bored.

"Some of them look pretty close to asking." Norway smirked.

"You in the back shut up." Germany shouted still the most organised of all countries though he did not really look in our direction.

"Good to see you to old chap." I laughed as some of countries began recognising us their expressions were hilarious, Canada woke up America who feel asleep telling him something but at this distance I could not tell what.

"Iggy, where you better not be kidding?!" America jumped up looking around the table wide awake.

"It's England idiot." I muttered following the sound of my voice his blue eyes found me. He jumped on the table running to the end jumping on me, hugging tightly. Norway got out the way just in time so he did not get hit by anything. Though he was soon attacked by the Nordics, some had grown a lot taller as well. The newer representations had no idea what to do, some look annoyed that he stood on notes and important files.

"I say we have an early break." Spain got out of his chair walking over to Romano kissing him.

"But it has just started?" Germany sighed he could not do anything Spain had a lot more power than him. I felt slightly sorry for him though he looked happy enough with Italy sat on his lap smiling.

"Are you okay?" He let go standing back looking for anything wrong with me.

"Accept being bored for two years fine." I sighed; I had missed him a lot for two years I was stuck in some sort of limbo. Killing my boss meant I had to wait for a suitable candidate had taken the position as well as my country to survive without a representation and boss controlling the scenes from behind public view. We were lucky that we did not perish than again the English people do not die so easy, I am their representation remember so it makes sense even after my empire fell we survived.

"Why did you do it then?" America once again hugged me so tight that I could not breathe. Other nations seemed interested in why me and Norway basically killed ourselves. I looked at Norway who just shrugged looking at me, guess I would have to tell them.

"Well you and the Nordics were trapped and would have been stuck their forever even after you country dies you would be stuck there. So while the gate to this world was still open we had to get you out." I scratched my head looking at the wall in the room, it was very interesting.

"So why not do some of that magic, right?" France asked clearly having no idea about magic. Me, Norway and Romania rolled our eyes.

"It does not work like that you need the proper spell, ingredients, potions it is a lot of work even if you know how." Romania told him.

"Stupid frog. I muttered."

"So how did you manage to do it?" Wy asked, wow she had grown she now looked in her early twenties now. I thought the answer was obvious just like magic was old, so was the solution. So I really did not want to say it as in now a day's standard it was looked down upon.

"Thought so." Romania sighed leaving the room taking the newer representations with him they would not understand; then again weather anybody in this room would understand is unknown.

"Death of the caster." Norway muttered as he realised I was not going to say anything.

"What?" Wy seemed disturbed by this then again before the house she had not seen any type of violence so it did not surprise me. I would expect the newer representations to have the same kind of view. Most of the other nations did not seem to like it but had worst things in their past so were not horrified.

"You would kill your boss and risk your life for me?" America asked shocked.

"Yes, idiot." I mumbled my cheeks going a deep pink.

"Iggy!" America shouted hugging me again, kissing my face all over like an over excited puppy.

"Get a room." Prussia shouted, he was now once again a country.

"Fine with me see you guys later." America picked me bridal style and took me out of the room.

* * *

At first England argued trying to get me to put him but somewhere on our way to the guest rooms he gave up and started kissing me. He kissed my forehead, nose cheeks and then found the way to my lips. When we reached the door I just kick it open with a kick from my foot unwilling to put England down.

"Lock the door." England broke the kisses smiling, I ran over to the door locking it quickly before returning to England. I joined him on the bed lifting up to help him take off his trousers. He took off my shirt as I took of his. "What about the meeting?" He asked braking off the kisses.

"Explaining everything, no work." I said hurriedly taking my trousers off, I just wanted to dive in though I could tell England was a little nervous as his hands shook a little. England tried helping by tugging my trousers though accidently hitting my bulging erection, "ahh." I moaned biting hard on England's lip while we were kissing.

"Do you have any lube?" England asked hurriedly forgetting any nerves.

"Nope but there is usually some in this room Canada told me so." I opened the bed side table draw finding a bottle I made sure I had plenty on before putting a finger in his tight entrance.

"Ow." I stopped not wanting to hurt England, "keep going." So I wiggled the finger creating more space before adding another then another. "Ah!" He cried bucking his hips as I hit a bundle of nerves. "There!" He cried desperately wanting more as I hit it again knowing I had found what I had been searching for I took my fingers out, he moaned at the loss. England laid there panting his eyes sultry, hungry. I had wanted this for so long so I wasted no time in positioning myself just outside his entrance and slowly making my way into, him hitting the nerves. "Ah!" England cried again bucking his hip digging his nails into my skin as I fastened the pace, the friction, the pleasure it was all so much as I finally hit my climax spilling seed inside of him. He soon cried out my name reaching his own climax his seed spilling over both our stomachs. Tired he snuggled up to me, his face leaning into my stomach. I yawned realising I was also tired I cuddled him falling asleep. Both peaceful with smiles on our faces happy we would worry about everything else later.

* * *

**NOTE: One last time I would like to thank you all for reading followers both new and old, favourites and reviewers, love you lots! Everyone reading gets a cookie! I would like to especially thank one reviewer The secret trio for constantly reviewing I always enjoyed reading them (sorry about your family in Australia though they are still alive just living in Wy :)) so yeah this is the end of my first story thank you for reading! (ALL THE HEATALIA CREW ARE OFFERING YOU HUGS, KISSES AND ANYTHING beware of France as he is thinking of mostly one thing ;))**

**Bye xx**


End file.
